


Welcome to the Skele-House

by Optima_chama, ShadowFoxDemon27, UltimateGamer101



Category: Other Undertale Fandoms (Because Im Lazy), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A New Challenger Has Arrived!, Comedy, F/M, Hope you enjoy, I Don't Even Know, I Love How You Can Add Anything By Pressing Enter, Look Who Joined the Party!, MUCH RANDOM, Optima Here!, Shadow Right Beside Me!, She Don't Even Know, Such Confusion, We Don't Know Why We Made This, We Honestly Dont Know What This Is, We Seriously Don't, We're all just a bunch of Dirty Skelefuckers, Wow, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optima_chama/pseuds/Optima_chama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Roomies.</p><p>One Sweet Blind Girl with a Sordid Past<br/>One Badass Assassin Bitch who Takes No Shits<br/>One Kind and Innocent Sister of Said Assassin who Loves to Bake<br/>and One Seemingly Shy Gal who Kicks Ass and Takes Names When Pissed.</p><p>Suddenly!</p><p>Skeletons.</p><p>Like, Really Hot Skeletons.</p><p>Who Occasionally Turn Human.</p><p> <br/>Put em together and what do ya get?</p><p>Comedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE BEGINNING OF THE BEGINNING (Of the Beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> ~AUs & Creators~  
> Undertale- Toby Fox  
> UnderSwap- popcornpr1nce / *Community AU*  
> UnderFell- *Community AU*  
> FellSwap- sansouls / *Community AU*  
> Outertale- 2mi127  
> UnderLust- nsfwshamecave  
> SwapLust- *Community AU*  
> TrainerTale- friisans  
> UnderPatch- borurou  
> Dancetale- teaandstars  
> UnderMafia- kiatokid  
> Inktale- comyet / Myebi  
> Errortale- loverofpiggies / Crayon Queen  
> UnderFresh- loverofpiggies / Crayon Queen

Two young ladies sat in front of each other at a table in a dimly lit room. One, dark skinned with hair a deep blue-black, piercing silver-blue eyes and a voluptuous busty form glared at the other, a pale woman with stark white wavy hair, liquid silver eyes, an athletic form, and a defining scar beginning from the middle of her left eye and stopping around her jaw, who merely had a lazy smirk on her face. Even so, they regarded each other with chilling watchfulness. Cards were piled high on the table. Silence reigned supreme in the dark.

But today was the day.

"I have you now..."

Victoria had awaited this day for many moons. The day she would finally take this bitch down, and achieve the absolute.

"And at this moment, nothing can stop me."

It was time.

"Are you ready to admit defeat? Behold, my trap card!"

The blue-black haired beauty adopted a triumphant grin as she whipped a black card out of thin air and then palm slammed it onto the table, her eyes glittering excitedly as she removed her slender hand to show the familiar sight of a 'Draw 4' card.

"Uno. The color is blue."

If possible, the silence turned more tense as the smirk dropped from the pale girl's face, and her expression became blank. The opponent had eight cards opposed to Victoria's one.

Could it be...?

"Oh..."

Had it truly happened...?

"I see..."

Had her dream really-

"Then... I guess all I can do is..."

Oh glorious days-!!

Then the opponent's hands blurred.

"Draw four, Draw four-the color is yellow, skip you, reverse back to me, draw two, Uno and draw four-color is red-, and Uno Out." Like nobody's business, she slapped down the heart-breaking plastic cards without any semblance of mercy, and as the last card in the form of a red two floated down in a lazy manner to join its brothers, the pale woman's smirk came back in full force.

The silence became dead as those silver-blue eyes widened and stared in absolute horrified shock.

 

 

Then all hell broke loose.

 

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Victoria screamed to the heavens in anguish, gross sobs heaving from her chest as the pale woman stood triumphantly, her long wavy hair flowing heroically in a breeze that shouldn't have existed in a closed off room. "I...! I WAS SO CLOSE...!!!" The tanned woman performed a lovely face-desk to muffle her depressed cries, while the victor cackled at her distress.

"So, I'm guessing the war is over?" A softer voice floated through the air, which was followed by the brightening of lights, revealing the dim room to be a dining room, and the one to turn on the lights another young woman, almost identical in appearance to the victor only with pitch black hair, golden eyes, and no scar marring her pretty face. "I take it Neoma won once again?"

"Of course Nyx. I always do." The femme sighed before tossing an exasperated look to the girl slumped against the table. "I keep telling you not to challenge her at cards, but do you listen to me? Nooooo..."

"B-But... I was so close this time..." With that, Victoria glared up at Neoma, who was still snickering. "HOW. HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING THOSE CARDS?!"

"Don't worry about it hon. You don't need to know." Ignoring the deep growl in response, Neoma leaned in with a smug grin. "Now, about my reward..."

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my crippling depression."

"I'd like that million in my bank account now."

"Me no speak-y english."

"Bitch ya betta have ma money!"

"Oh, you like Rihanna too?"

"We made a deal, damn it!"

"Alright, alright, calm yo tits." Nyx's eye twitched a bit at the vulgar language as Victoria whipped out her iPhone with a sigh and went into her bank app, before Nyx turned to Neoma with a slight frown.

"Why do the two of you play in such dim lighting anyway?"

"It sets the mood." The two answered in response, Neoma taking out a cigarette and lighting it before glancing over as Victoria turned her screen Neoma's way to show a million dollars had been transferred to her account.

"YUS!"

"You are so lucky you are my best friend. And that I have at least four billion and counting in my checking account and another ten billion in my savings account."

"Yes yes, I am very lucky to have you, you are incredibly awesome, blah blah blah..." Neoma cackled as she gently pat Victoria on the back. "At least you didn't make the same mistakes as the King of Spain did, Vicky."

"That's because I'm smarter than that oaf. But... That does make me feel a little better. Although, you may just like me more."

"That, and the King kept betting things he really shouldn't give up in a card game." Neoma took a drag from her cigarette before letting the smoke circle from her lips, leaving Victoria to groan and move away from the undesirable smell. "Like his crown."

"True. I mean his throne? Fucking really?"

"At least his wife was smart enough to stop him." Nyx interjected as she moved to clean up the cards and put them away.

"Mm. Good woman. Nice head on her shoulders."

"Ah, women. Saving men from their mistakes since the very beginning."

"Unless you're Eve." Neoma chuckled as she mindlessly thought about what she would use her newly-won money for. "Bitch was fucking stupid."

"Sister..." Nyx sighed as she gave her a 'capital L' Look.

"I'm just saying."

"It's her fault we have menstrual cycles," Victoria agreed, grumbling as she leaned against the wall. "I hope she burns in the boiling sulfur pits of hell."

"Adam was even more stupid for accepting her offer to eat the apple." Nyx pointed out, putting the card pack in a drawer of the china cupboard.

"True. But still. I can take a Neoma punch to the gut and stay standing, but the _first_ contraction I feel makes me keel over."

"You do realize I don't even hit you with even half my strength, right? Because if I did, you'd be broken in two. And dead."

"Your strength is frightening even at that level. Therefore, it is impressive that I can stand it. Even if my stomach felt like it was imploding when it happened." Victoria closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, sighing. "I'm just relieved you like me."

"I'm glad she took a liking to you as well and- Wait. Where did Neoma go? She was just here..."

"GUYS!" The sudden shout made the two girls jump and squeal, before they both glared towards the grinning Neoma who was now behind Nyx.

"Oh my goodness! Don't sneak up on us like that..."

"I FOUND A TOP HAT!"

"A... A top hat." Vicky rose a brow as she stared at the innocent looking hat in the female's hands. 'Where in the seven layers of hell did she find a top hat...?' She watched as Neoma cleared her throat before placing the hat on her head, belting out an incredible Abe Lincoln impression. "Four score and seven years ago... I wore a funny hat."

"Oh my God."

Victoria bit her lip to keep from laughing before pointing finger guns at Neoma with a shit eating grin. "An impression like that is a...  _tall_ order for you Neoma." The aforementioned girl cackled in response as Nyx groaned.

"Guys... I've had it up to here with your short jokes..."

"Funny little sister, I didn't know you could reach that high."

"NEOMA."

"No regrets." Victoria gave a snort of amusement as she shook her head before turning to stroll to the living room. "Well, I'm gonna lick my wounds and watch some UkieKooki Undertale dubs."

"OOOH, count me in!!" Neoma cheered as she hopped onto Vicky's back for a ride. "Onward steed!"

"Great! I just finished making pizza too." Nyx chuckled as she headed to the kitchen.

"FUCK YEA!"

* * *

The scene would change to one of all three girls in casual night clothes sprawled on the ground in front of a large customized flat screen, and chewing on a fairly big pizza as they joked around and cackled like hens at the extremely well done voices of Youtuber UkieKooki. Neoma sat in the middle, while her sister sat to her left, and Vicky to her right.

"I believe UkieKooki is one of the best at dubs."

"Agreed." The twins nodded in unison as they stared at the screen. "There are some other good ones though." Nyx murmured.

"Like DeadJosey for example." Neoma answered, chomping onto another slice. "I can agree with that." Victoria nodded, snagging the last piece of the pie quickly before gasping. "Oh wait, here comes my favorite part of this episode!" Clearing her throat, she spoke in her deepest voice.

"Hey Pap, what do you think about me becoming a baker?" Vicky copied as well as she could, snickering as she rolled onto her back.

"I think you already have enough jobs to worry about NOT doing Sans!" Neoma shot back, admittedly a whole lot better than Vicky could ever do.

"Because I've got the hottest  _buns_ around!" Vicky shook her hips to the beat of the bongo, which really only made her wriggle on the floor, and cause the twins to bust out laughing.

"Oh my stars, staaahp..." Nyx attempted to regain her breath as she clutched a pillow, still snickering into the carpet.

"Dude, just imagine if we ever got to hang out with any of the undertale cast. It would be the funniest thing on earth. I'd be able to pun with Sans and watch anime with Alphys!"

"Ooh, I'd work with him to be able to figure out how to get Gaster out of the void and back to his normal form." Neoma hummed as she tapped her chin in thought.

"And I could teach Papyrus and Undyne how to cook!" Nyx giggled as the three of them sighed with bliss at the wishful thinking...

...Just as a piece of reality was quietly disturbed and an other-worldly hole ripped itself into being on the ceiling right above them.

Victoria perked up, brow furrowing, before glancing around with narrowed eyes, though not thinking of looking up. "I sense a disturbance in the force."

The sisters looked at their nerdy friend strangely. "Uh... Are your 'Otaku Senses' tingling Vic?"

"Nah. This time it's my 'Some Weird Shit is About to Go Down' sense. And it's flipping a shit."

"Uh-huh...." Nyx rose a brow as she watched Victoria shift slowly into a crouch. She had a tendency of acting like a cat. "And... what exactly is causing your senses to freak out?"

"If I knew, I woulda said something by now, dontcha think?" She muttered, gazing around suspiciously. A deep growl began to start up in her throat as the portal above them suddenly grew twice as big.

"....What was in that new brand of candy you ate?"

"Hey, maybe it's because there's a portal above us. But that's just a hunch." As an eerie light descended upon the three of them, they all blinked before finally looking up.

 

.....

 

"Oh, would ya look at that."

"How the f-"

"There appears to be a dimensional portal ripped into our ceiling."

"No shit Sherlock."

"No need to be rude sister."

"Woah, wait, how did the fuck did it _get_ there?" Vicky muttered as she slowly began to back up to avoid being directly underneath it.

"Did you forget to turn off one of your experiments again Neoma?"

"Nah, I haven't been in the lab at all today."

"She's right Nyx. You know how the keys to the lab are always on me. She hasn't asked for them today."

"Again, why do you always keep them on you?"

"You're a mechanical scientist, I'm a chemical scientist; I use the lab too. Plus, I'm the one who paid to have it built. For your birthday."

"So why didn't you give me my own copy of the key?"

"Nyx told me not to."

"WHAT."

"U-Uh, how about we just figure out what's happening first...? If it's not one of Neoma's experiments, then what's causing it?"

"Don't think I'm just gonna bloody FORGET about-!"

"Wait, hold up, don't you hear that guys...?" With the sisters falling silent, they all caught wind of angry garbled and distorted sounds originating from the portal, but if they listened closer, they could catch sounds of... Voices?

Ooh. Arguing voices.

"Don't tell me." Nyx gave a world weary sigh as she stood up, grabbing her sister's arm and began to back away from being underneath the portal. "Something's about to fall through."

"Yep, I can see somethin'." Victoria nodded as her eyes narrowed up at the supernatural protrusion.

"Some fucker, or fucker _s_ , messed with the wrong person and innocents are getting dragged along as collateral?" Neoma asked, raising a brow.

"Most likely."

The twins groaned in unison. "Bring it on."

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--" **WHUMP.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just because we wrote this chapter does not mean when endorse any type of religion or lack of one, nor does it mean we hate Christianity. It was written for laughs.
> 
> Get it? Got it?
> 
> Good.
> 
> Chill people. This is just a fanfic.


	2. Meeting Skellies and Makin' Names (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it obvious by the title?

It was a rather calm night outside the gigantic mansion a badass chick, a kind sister, and a shy otaku girl called home.

The large grounds were silent, other than the sounds of chirping crickets and the light 'splishing' sound of the lake that said mansion was near. The quiet breeze filtered through the leaves, and small yellow lights from fireflies flashed lazily throughout the dark. The moon was full and shown brightly, reflecting off the water, making an ethereal scene.

The night was lovely.

Calm.

" _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--_ " _**WHUMP.**_

...Unfortunately, such placid peace and quiet was not common around this lot, and most definitely didn't last long.

The three young women known by us mere mortals as Neoma, Nyx, and Victoria coughed at the dust that flew up at the unceremonious entry of what seemed to be three people, if Neoma was counting the groans of pain correctly.

"Well... this is new."

"Ya don't say?" Vicky answered sarcastically, as she peered through the dust cloud to try and get a glimpse of who they are dealing with. "You think Doctor Who ended up in our world somehow with a couple of companions?"

"Nah, he'd have the TARDIS with him if so. I don't see a blue British police booth, do you?"

"Eh, fair enough."

"You two, please, be serious." Nyx sighed before moving closer to the dog pile of people, despite Neoma shadowing her to make sure they weren't aggressive. "They must be confused. And possibly hurt."

"Alright sis. Be the welcoming party I know you're gonna be, while I'm gonna-" As she was talking and turned, she didn't notice another portal opening up above her and dropping a single person in her path, leaving her to trip and fall right on top of the poor figure with a yelp. With another two beings being dropped directly on her.

_CRASH_

"MOTHER FUCKER-"

"WHAT THE SHIT?!"

"Language please!"

"Piss off Nyx..."

"What just fell into our living room!?"

"It seems to be a couple of-" WHORP. _THUMP._ Two more beings atop of Neoma. "GOD DAMMIT-"

"Sister! Are you okay?"

Victoria, finally being able to see through the carnage, felt her jaw drop and froze in place as she stared at the immense pile on top of Neoma. "Uh... There, um... Neoma, there are about four... _clothed_ skeletons on top of you..."

"Oh, thank you Captain Obvious, I didn't notice."

"MWEH? SHE IS A CAPTAIN?"

"HOLY FUCK THEY TALK- ....wait a minute. I know that speech impediment anywhere..." Victoria kneeled down to peer at the little skeleton clothed in grey and blue that was sandwiched in between a tall skeleton wearing a black leather jacket and another tall skellie wearing an orange hoodie, face scrunched up in confusion. "Uh... The Magnificent Sans?"

"INDEED HUMAN CAPTAIN! HOW IS IT YOU KNOW MY NAME?" The tanned femme lurched back and landed on her ass with a squeal, Nyx gasping softly at the realization, as Neoma did a double take.

Well, as best as she could being buried underneath four skeletons.

Gazing around, Victoria tried to place exactly which skeletons she could spot, and pointed at them blankly as she called out their universes. "Underswap... Underpatch... Underfell... and Swapfell... We literally have eight skeletons who just fell into our house."

"You just gonna keep stating the obvious there?"

"Pardon me, Ma'am?" Neoma looked down at the being she was pretty much laying on, and noticed that Gaster Pap was staring back up at her, attempting to be as polite as possible. "No disrespect, but could you kindly get off of me?"

"Oh shit, I almost forgot about you, sorry dude. And since you asked so kindly," Neoma wiggled slightly, digging her feet into the ground and simply standing up with no trouble, throwing the two pairs of fell brothers off her back and to the floor.

"what da fuck!? ya crazy-"

"Finish that sentence, Edgy McChemical Romance, and I'll throw you, your brother, and your alternate selves out of that window over there."

"OUTRAGEOUS. AS IF YOU CAN."

"Try me bitch."

"Sister. The fact that you're this calm about what's happening sorta worries me."

However, Victoria (not able to deal with the situation with the nonchalantness of Neoma or the grace of Nyx), began to crawl backwards on her arms and legs for some space as she took deep breathes, not noticing she was crawling directly underneath another portal opening-

WHORP. _THUNK._

_..._ And immediately got slammed into the floor as three skeletons dropped on _her_ this time.

"ACK!! F _UNK_ ING- wait, wha-?"

"sorry 'bout crushin' you girlie! but we can't have that hip-nasty lingo flyin' around these parts yo!"

" **U-** _U_ gh... St-t-t- **uc _k_** betw- _e-e **en a** D-_irt-Y **G-GLITCH** and-d a _f-flippin'_ HU- **man..."**

"This was your fault, you insensitive fool!! We apologize Miss, we were not aware you were directly underneath us."

Bet you can't guess who _those_ three skeletons were.

"Holy Sh _ip_ , that's awesome! I am totally going to cuss more with them around, because hearing those censors is f _unk_ ing amazing!!"

"Sister... I worry for you." Vicky merely sighed and flopped her head back against the floor, freeing her arms to press her fingers against her temples as her expression scrunched in pain, though no one noticed.

"HAVE YOU IDIOTIC WENCHES FINISHED YOUR YAPPING YET?" Swapfell Sans grumbled as he stood and crossed his arms.

"Da f _unk_ you say, b _rah_?" Victoria hissed, tossing an evil glare towards the smaller skelly. A migraine was setting in, and it lowered the woman's usually superb tolerance levels significantly.

"Who the f _unk_ you callin' a wench? I can break you in ways you didn't think was possible."

"Sister, please calm down."

"P _rick_ off Nyx."

"Hey, um... By the way, totally freshtastic broseph? Do you think that you could get off, so the fellow artisan can get off, and then the tsundere glitch master here can get off me? I kinda like breathing."

"fo' sho home girl! super sorry!" He quickly hopped off, before the skeleton covered in ink blots sheepishly followed after. At that moment, the skeleton obviously known as Error proceeded to have a stare down with the woman he was laying on top of.

"Please get off."

" _D-d-d_ un **wan** -n-na. This **ssS TS _UN_** _d-e_ -ere's ti-i-i **red...** "

"Excuse you? I ain't a bed, asshat."

"S- _s- **so?**_ "

He was seriously testing her right now. " _So_ , either you get off voluntarily, or I will _throw you off._ "

"T-T- _Try_ **it. I _da-a-a_** _re y_ ou."

"As much as I would like to see Vicky deliver divine punishment, I'd rather not have dust on the carpet." A silver glow engulfed Error's form before he was tossed off and thrown onto the couch with a fair amount of strength, leaving others to gape at Neoma as Victoria stood up, walked over to her, and gave a strong high five.

"Thanks for having my back."

"Always V. By the way, Fresh, why didn't you censor her a few seconds ago?"

"couldn't think of a good replacement, home girl. i'll get back to you on that one."

"WAIT, DID... DID THAT HUMAN JUST USE MAGIC?" Swap Sans asked, finally on his feet with the others.

"Hell yah, I did."

"All three of us can, really. We'd prefer it if you kept that to yourselves, thank you." Nyx cut in with her usual polite way, earning a few scoffs from the more edgy intruders.

Who promptly obtained dark glares from both the sister and the friend in response.

"Okay, okay, I need to take a deep breath..." Vicky inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, moving to walk towards the door, not noticing that another portal was opening up in her path....

"Vicky wait-!"

...And fell through with a sharp scream.

"VICKY!"

"Sh _iz_... Should I jump in after her? Oh hey look, another portal's opening."

"NEOMA!"

"What?! I bet you she's gonna come back any minute."

Cue aforementioned otaku falling from a portal in the ceiling... With four skeletons landing on top of her shortly afterwards. "Oof!"

"Called it... Ooh, more skeletons."

"....You get distracted way too easily Neoma."

"Fight me Nyx."

"HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" At least the blueberry cared for Victoria's state of health.

"Oh, don't worry about me... I only got tossed through an endlessly white dimension and was slammed back into the floor by what I'm guessing are four more skeletons.. Yup. Everything's peachy keen..." Vicky's sarcasm, though muffled by her face-plant into the floor, was truly something to behold. "Thank you for asking though. At least someone gives a damn about me."

Even Neoma, though undetected, winced at the small amount of bite in Victoria's tone.

"oh my, real humans..." Hearing a sultry voice coming from above her, the pinned femme tensed and lifted her head to see Neoma's eyes widening as she cringed.

There was only a few skeletons that could make Neoma look like _that..._

"I HAVEN'T MET ANY OTHER HUMAN BESIDES FRISK BEFORE!" That was a familiar reedy voice marred by the dip of lust...

"NEITHER HAVE I! THE ONE UNDERNEATH US IS RATHER BEAUTIFUL!" And that sounded like a particular blueberry, whom's voice was marked by a devious sensuality (not to mention the 'what could be considered risqué' comment)...

"she's pretty warm too... and soft, i can feel it against my bones..." And that well-known voice of a lazy spaghetti lover sounded a bit deeper and sexier than it should.

Wait...... _Oh._

OHHHHH _HELL_ NO.

"well, you can't be the only one to feel that. sharing is caring." Victoria's eye began to twitch rapidly.

She was sure she was not imagining the skeletal hand that was suddenly latched to her ass.

"mmm, you're right."

"...I swear to everything that is good and holy in this world, if the skeletons I'm thinking of are on top of me right now..."

"It is. Underlust and Swaplust." Neoma and Nyx both watched as their friend started to shake and backed up a single step, which gave all other standing skeletons a clue to slowly edge away from the immediate vicinity around Vicky.

"heh, i've barely touched her and she's already shaking."

"HOW CUTE!"

_Duuuuuuun nun..._

Neoma's face stayed composed, but she inched just a bit towards the door.

"HER SKIN IS VERY SMOOTH AS WELL. WELL TAKEN CARE OF."

_Duuuuuuun nun..._

It sounded silly, but Neoma could have sworn...

"what's the matter honey?"

_Dun nun dun nun..._

No, she _knew_ she could hear the 'Jaws' theme in the midst of all this confusion.

"you can't be cold with this gang bang goin' on, can you?"

Ohhhh shi-

_Dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun dun nun-_

"Vicky, try to stay calm-!"

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnn-" Almost as if she was summoning the power of Undyne, Victoria slammed her hands onto the ground, pushing herself up onto her hands and knees with mere determination and despite the weight, "nnnnnNNGAAAHHHHHH!!!" threw herself to her feet with an angry war cry, all four skeletons flying off her back and crashing to the floor with a loud boom.

A tense silence rested over those present for a few very uncomfortable seconds...

".....Pffffffffff-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

...Until Neoma broke it by laughing uncontrollably, wrapping her arms around her middle and bending backwards with the force of her guffaws.

"Sister, seriously?! Can't you be more serious about this?!?!"

"I-I...! I'm sorry!! Hahaha! I'm really trying to be, but-pfffft! It was almost as if the U-Undyne theme was-HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Screw you Neoma!!" Victoria growled as she wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering at the violation. "Those boneheads just grabbed my ASS!" The skeletons in attendance watched with anime like sweat drops going down their skulls, wondering what exactly was wrong with these girls.

"I know, and I'm sorry, r-really!" Neoma trembled as she grabbed ahold of the edge an end-table to hold herself up, weak from the hilarity. "I'm... n-not laughing at you! Oh, _S-sweet_ Queen of England... H-How many f _unk_ ers do we have now, anyway...?"

Nyx ran a hand down her face with a deep sigh as Victoria moodily crossed her arms, and began to count heads- or skulls rather. "Um... Fiftee-" WHORP. Two groans filled the air. "....Ah. Make that seventeen."

"Who is it now?!"

"Hmph... Looks like the Mafia bros." Vicky's face brightened a tiny bit as she spoke; That was one of her favorite AUs.

"If that's them, then shouldn't their Gaster be wi-" _WHORP_. "Oh. Never mind." Stop jinxing it Neoma...

"Why. Why is it raining skeletons in our house?" Nyx whined softly as she worked to calm down the new additions that were very close to freaking out.

"My hunch is that it had something to do with the only three skeletons here who can naturally go dimension hopping." Not feeling particularly merciful, Victoria jabbed a thumb at the three skeletons who originated from the anti-void, who all flinched at being addressed.

"No need to be pointing fingers Vicky. It's rude." Neoma wagged her finger at her friend, who gave her a mutinous glare that clearly said, 'Like you should talk.'

"Well, heh... She's not exactly wrong..." Ink murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck bones sheepishly, as Error looked suspiciously at their accuser.

"An _d exa_ **c-c-c-** tly **how** do _oo **o**_ **you _kn-n-n_** ow that-t abo _ut_ _u_ -u- **us?** "

"We pretty much everything about everyone here, and anyone else who's going to be joining us tonight, if the universal paradox is not yet over. Which I don't think it is just yet. But you don't get to know everything until this is finished and everyone that's coming is here, because we don't like repeating ourselves." The blue eyed beauty snapped back in an irritable and non-negotiable way, making Neoma grin.

"You must be getting tired."

"And getting a migraine at that. The universe better hurry the f _unk_ up."

"Don't worry Vicky, I'm sure the rest will _drop_ by soon enough." Neoma winked, snapping her fingers and pointing at Vicky, grinning. Well, that is, until another portal opened up and dropped at least several Gasters on her.

Keeping a straight face, Nyx spoke in a blank tone, "You completely, and utterly, deserved that."

"WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING? AND HOW COME THIS IS ONLY HAPPENING TO VICKY AND I?!" Neoma pounded on the ground with a fist, looking 1000% done. "WHAT ABOUT NYX?! F _UNK_ YOU AUTHORS!"

Nyx blinked, confused, as Vicky sighed. "Probably because even the universe is afraid of what you'll do if the wrong people get dropped on your sister."

"......I hate it when what you're saying makes sense."

"How is the Void even affected by the paradox?!" Ink cried out, looking deeply confused. The Gasters were too, but Ink was probably the most confused.

"Probably the same way the Anti-Void is." Though still snarky, Victoria's snappish attitude were considerably lowered when it came to Ink; He was also one of her favorites, and the fact that he was the only one actually repentant of what was happening didn't hurt either. "Just so you know, if Horrortale Sans, Paps, and Gaster appear, I'm leaving. Or committing suicide. One of the two." The fact that she could say something so casually stunned many of the skeletons in the room.

"It could be worse than Horrortale, my friend."

"Give me one good example."

"LustFell."

The mere words caused what looked to be a visceral reaction, causing the woman to give a dry heave as Error, Ink, and Fresh all shuddered in the background.

"O-Okay, yeah... F-Fair enough..."

"Yah, I thought so. Now, WOULD THE SIX OF YOU ON MY BACK PLEASE GET OFF!? I'M STRONG, BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO THROW YOU ALL OFF!" Neoma shouted, startling those around her, before muttering under her breath. "Mostly because you're my favorite..."

Shaking her head at her sister, Nyx looked around once more and rose a brow. "Strange, it's like the only ones not here are the Original bros."

_WHORP._ Six more skeletons plop on top of the pile on Neoma, who was simply resting her head in her hand with a propped up elbow at this point, drumming the fingers of her other hand against the floor in a bored fashion. "Nope. They're here. And so is Dancetale's trio now."

"Well f _unk_ me sideways with a cactus." Vicky groaned, grabbing her hair and throwing her head back in exasperation. "Who are the other newbies?!"

"Welp," Neoma stiffened lightly, then shimmied underneath the bone pile (heh) for a moment before surprising every skeleton in the room as she suddenly stood up as though the weight was nothing, pushing them off her back and onto the floor with a loud thump. "All Gasters, and there's Underfell, Swapfell, Underswap, Swaplust, Underlust, and... Outertale?"

"Huh." Vicky rose a brow. "If Outertale Gaster is here, then the Outertale bros should appear, probably right about-" WHORP. _TH-THUNK._ "Now. Called it."

"Damn, is everyone just coming? Oh, and," Neoma's hand shot out to grab Underlust Gaster by his collar, her well known Remington appearing loaded in her hand and she gave a death glare as she pointed it at his skull. "Fucking grab any part of me again, and I _will END you._ " She then threw him to his respective sons with ease, her gun vanishing from reality. "Glad we had this chat."

"I like this gal..." Mafiatale Gaster muttered to his sons, who nodded in agreement.

Nyx inhaled deeply, knowing Neoma probably wasn't going to listen to her anyways, and gave Victoria a worried glance. Every new addition was causing the piercing pain in her head to strengthen, so it was probably unsurprising (to the sisters at least) when she finally blew up, even if it was at the ceiling.

"ARE YOU QUITE FINISHED?!?!" With everyone going silent at her outburst, the dense quiet that followed lasted several minutes, not even the sound of teleportation being heard as Victoria glared at the ceiling.

..............

"Good!! Now Nyx, would it be possible if I-" Merely from instinct, Victoria cut herself off and lurched to the side, three skeletons phasing from the ceiling and falling in the exact same spot she was in, groaning upon impact. Her expression turned scarily blank as she stared down at the newcomers who suspiciously looked like they were from Trainertale, Neoma giving an excited gasp at their arrival.

Nyx fidgeted slightly as she helped the skeletons off the floor, wincing at Vicky's mile long stare before slowly reaching out to tap her friend's shoulder. "You still with us Victoria...?"

"Nyx. Buddy. Friend. Home girl. Amiga." Neoma moved to join her sister by their friend's side, throughly worried now. "You think you can get one of those serums Neoma and I made especially for my migraines...?"

"Is that what's wrong?"

"Their _songs..._ All of them together... It _really hurts._ " The golden eyes widened in shock before she quickly nodded, taking a single step to the side and shifting from sight as Neoma moved to support the faint looking Victoria against her side with a grimace.

Well, this was turning out just dandy.


	3. Meeting Skellies and Makin' Names (Part 2)

"Make way, comin' through!" Pushing past all of the skeletons (who were either watching them, arguing with others, or having family reunions), Neoma carried Victoria over to the nearest couch before setting her down, lightly patting her shoulder to gain her friend's attention. "Just stay here and take deep breathes okay? Nyx should be back soon."

She was rewarded with a pained nod of the head. "Okay... Sorry about this. Their songs are... Different. _Stronger..._ "

"Well, hopefully we won't have to make a stronger serum with them around."

"If they can't get back to their worlds..." Vicky muttered in reply, making Neoma deadpan.

"Well, no fucking duh... What's the point of dropping them here if they had a way back? That doesn't make for a very good plot." The two ladies stared at each other for a little while until Vicky grabbed a nearby pillow.

**POMF**

"Hey!" Neoma shouted as she pulled the pillow that was thrown with pinpoint accuracy into her face away in a huffy manner, before glaring down at her friend. "This is the running gag for the other fan fiction, the fuck are you-"

**POMF**

"GOD DAMN IT-"

"You don't say that out loud idiot!" Vicky hissed as she pulled her friend down to sit beside her in order to ensure she would be heard as she whispered. "There are people reading this! And you can't just say that in front of people who aren't aware-"

They suddenly stiffened as an unseen tremor was felt through the air, and heads swiveled upwards as the portal that the Trainertale trio had fallen through quickly flashed an unsettling red light before dissipating into nothing. The three dimension hopping skeletons within the group seemed to shudder violently in response.

...That was slightly concerning.

'Why do I feel like I've just been condemned to months of unspeakable agony...?' Victoria thought to herself with a whimper, feeling a cold pit of dread settle into her stomach.

"HUMAN! WILL YOUR HUMAN FRIEND BE ALRIGHT?" Seeing Vicky visibly cringe at the volume of the cinnamon roll's voice, Neoma sighed and turned to face Original Papyrus, smiling a little at the genuine concern on his face.

"Yeah, don't worry. She'll be fine once Nyx gets back. Thirty-five skeletons suddenly appearing in front of us is a bit more than she can take; This isn't exactly a normal thing to happen."

"Well, I would hope not." Original Gaster rose a brow bone in reply, and Neoma began to inwardly fangirl. "The fact that us Gasters were even able to escape the Void is a... surprising event in itself."

"Putting it mildly!" Swap Gaster cheerfully exclaimed, rocking back and forth on his heels as he tightly held his sons' hands. Vicky stared at him blankly.

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that I don't like being touched, it's too late for me to be in a good mood, all of you just suddenly appeared in our house, you're having a little reunion with your sons, and my head feels like it's about to literally split open, I would tackle you with a hug." Swap Gaster blinked in surprise as he returned her gaze, as Neoma snickered in the background.

"Never mind her. She doesn't hold back what she's thinking as much when she's tired and in pain. Anywho!" Neoma clapped her hands to gain the attention of all in attendance, grinning widely, "Let's make some chimi-f _unk_ ing-changas. And by chimichangas, I mean names!"

"Names...?" Ink asked softly, Fell Pap making a sound of annoyance.

"SURELY YOU ARE AWARE THAT WE HAVE NAMES ALREADY?" Neoma merely flipped a middle finger in his direction as she sighed.

"And surely you are aware that there are several versions of three skeletons in this room right here? Something is telling me that ya'll are gonna be staying here for longer than a weekend, and if that's the case, you're all gonna need nicknames." Neoma nodded to herself as though she made a very groundbreaking statement. "Imagine- I need the Papyrus from outer space for something and I say 'Hey Papyrus!' Without nicknames, eleven of you would answer me. It would make things unnecessarily complicated. Therefore, nicknames!"

"I suppose the daft woman has a point..." Fell Gaster answered grudgingly, gaining a playful bow in response.

"Now if you could all stand together in groups according to your universe, that would be awesome." Vicky closed her eyes and laid her head back, just listening to the shuffling around as she massaged her temples with her fingertips.

Soon, the only ones not in groups were the Fell Six.

"Okay, good! Most of you listened!" Neoma said cheerfully, smiling in appreciation at those who listened without a fuss, before giving a blank glance to the six, who stared back with glares and defiant grins. "As for those who didn't..." She paused before pulling out a pair of earmuffs from behind her, and handing them to Vicky, "Might wanna put these on, Vicks- I'm about to get loud." Vicky appreciatively snatched the earmuffs up and slipped them on. She hummed a soft scale to check the audibility before quickly giving a thumbs up.

Neoma nodded, and took a deep breath....

**"GET IN YOUR FUCKING GROUP, _NOW."_**

All skeletons covered the places where their ears would be, the entire mansion shaking from the amount of force and power (not even Fresh could censor that), and causing the horns of their cars in the large garage connected to the side of said mansion going off.

'Fucking damn woman. Yell a little louder, I don't think the people in China heard you clearly.' A voice scoffed in a snarky tone in Neoma's head, making her sneer.

'Even those in China would have definitely heard her.' A voice in Victoria's head sighed, making her smirk as the stubborn ones quickly fell in line at Neoma's command, standing stiff as boards. She pulled off the earmuffs and tossed them over her head. "Thank you for caring for my wellbeing."

"You're like a little sister to me at this point Vicks. Of course I look after your health." Neoma replied, smiling genuinely as Vicky hid her face to cover her pleased look. "Alright, now getting back on track! Starting with Undertale," She pointed to the originals, who were looking slightly nervous at the point, "They get to keep their names, since they're the originals." There were complaints of course, but the white-haired woman merely shrugged. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not. So suck it up buttercups."

"Further details will be explained later boys." Vicky interjected, not opening her eyes as she lifted a single finger. "Just go with the flow at this point."

Neoma nodded in agreement before pointing at the dimension hoppers. "Fresh, Ink, and Error also get to keep their names. Since they hardly called themselves Sans anyways."

Ink nodded, Fresh shrugged, and Error simply scowled. "Fair enough."

"Underswap then! Ya'll are pretty easy." Neoma chuckled as she glanced at those mentioned. "US Sans is Blueberry, Paps is Carrot, and Gaster is River Person, or River for short."

"I HAVE NO QUALMS WITH THAT!"

"m'not complainin'."

"That was my job before I stumbled into the Void, so I have no problem with the name!"

"Underfell next. Sans can be Red. Because honestly that's the most well known nickname for you. Paps will be Edge, and Gaster will be Fell." At their grumbling, she huffed. "Don't like it? Cry me a River."

Without even thinking about it, Vicky cut in with a smile in her voice. "How would they cry him, and why?"

There was a bit of silence following her words, before soft sounds of snorting and chuckles filled the air, though these were drowned out by irate shrieks and Neoma's full on laughter.

"Good one!"

"My new name has been slandered...!"

"ANOTHER JOKER?!"

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE ONE!"

"Sh _i_ _z_ , sh _i_ _z_ , sh _i_ _z_ , I'm sorry, stop shouting, my brain is bleeding!" Victoria cried out regretfully, grasping the sides of her head with a whimper, but immediately perked up as Nyx shifted into view beside her in a burst of golden sparkles, smiling as though she was the goddess of Mercy. She handed her a vial of translucent silvery-violet liquid.

"I have the serum for you."

"Oh sweet lordy Jesus, you're an angel! Thanks!"

"Finally. Like, seriously Nyx. No offense, but come on." Neoma rolled her eyes as Vicky unscrewed the cap and downed the entire vial of liquid. "You can teleport."

"It's not my fault that the workspaces down in the labs are utter chaos." Nyx quickly replied as though expecting the quip, moving to sit down beside her friend.

"Eh? That's strange, I usually have my area neat and organized..." Her twin frowned, squinting her eyes suspiciously at Victoria.

"In my defense, the most creative people usually have the messiest of workspaces." She immediately defended, as she waited for the serum to kick in. "It's a fact. I promise there is a method to my madness. And I always make sure to put away any and all dangerous and toxic chemicals. I'm not stupid."

"She is very much correct!" Ink interjected amiably, gaining a grateful grin in reply.

"I thank you, fellow artisan."

"True enough... Now, where was I...? Oh, right! Swapfell." Neoma gestured to said skeletons. "Sans will be Raspberry, Paps will be Fang, and Gaster will be Point."

Raspberry looked ready to throw a fit, probably because the name wasn't malevolent enough, but quickly went into a sullen silence, courtesy of an 'I dare you' glare by Neoma.

"Outertale! Sans will be Orion, Paps shall be Pluto, and Gaster will be Galaxy."

"I APPRECIATE THE NAME!"

"s'my favorite constellation, thanks."

"Thank you for the consideration miss."

"You're welcome!" Vicky's expression of pain began to ease a bit, the drought finally kicking in, and Nyx turned to her with an expression of concern.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Not completely fine, but better. It's more of a low-grade headache now."

"Hmm... Around anyone else outside, it would have made your headache completely disappear." Neoma frowned as she glanced over at the tanned woman.

"Our new guests are much different than the mere mortals around us. I'll have to make stronger doses until I get used to their presence."

"Gosh diddly darn it... Fine. Anyway! I think I was at Underlust." The woman merely waved away curious looks before pointing at the skeletal hookers. "Sans will be Neon, Paps will be Magenta, an-"

UL Paps interrupted before she could finish. "Isn't that more of a girl's nickname, sexy?" Neoma closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose before holding her hands out sharply.

"Look..." She began to wave her hands as an emphasis to each point, irritated at being cut off. "Blue from Blue's clues. Was a f _unk_ ing girl. And Magenta. Was actually a guy. In other words. Build a bridge... and get over it." Neoma then threw her hands up in the air, a deadpan expression on her face. "Now where was I...?"

Victoria had grabbed a pillow and smashed her face into it to smother her chuckles, her shoulder shaking with mirth as all skeletons in attendance sweat-dropped, and Nyx sighed deeply. "However true that is, that was rather rude sister."

"When the f _unk_ have I ever been polite?" Neoma rose a brow, her eye twitching. "Now again, before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED... Ah, UL Gaster! You shall be named Sticky." She paused slightly, before her eyes widened as she gasped. "NO, BETTER YET! NINE. You shall be referred to as Nine."

"Um... Why Nine if I may ask?" Vicky rose a brow, as Nyx made a confused noise.

"So that way, when he picks up chicks, he can say- 'Hey, I'm Nine. Wanna be my Sixty?"

Blue eyes widened marginally before Vicky cracked up laughing, despite Nyx and even the lustful six gained confounded expressions.

"I'm not sure I understand..."

"Oh right...! You're not humans!! They don't know the positions-!" Vicky took deep breaths to calm her herself, wiping away tears of bliss from the corners of her eyes. "N-Neo, remind me to hide all copies of the Kama Sutra in this house later..."

"Got i- Waaaaaaaiiiit...." Neoma blinked before looking at her friend suspiciously. "Why do we have copies of the Kama Sutra?"

"Woman, I'm a writer." The side-eye was returned with an incredulous expression. "I don't just write clean novels, remember? It's research material."

"Well, that's true..." The agreement was hesitant, but Neoma grinned before walking up to Nine and whispering what sixty-nine meant in his 'ear', so he would at least understand what it meant.

Seeing him freeze before his specters lit up, Victoria quickly intervened. "MOVING ON! Swaplust next!" Neoma snickered before moving on as ordered. "Sans shall be Blackberry, Paps will be Ryder... Heh, get it? Get it?" Victoria tossed a pillow at Neoma who just laughed as it hit her in the back of the head. "Sorry! And Gaster will be Split."

"Neoma, you're killing me here!"

"BUT I DO NOT SEE YOU SUFFERING BEAUTIFUL."

"Just an expression Blackberry dear, just an expression."

"Heh, yup!" Neoma chirped happily before turning to the Pokemon masters with a hum. "Trainertale Sans will Ash, Paps will be James (because I don't care if he's a bad guy, he's one of the most caring cinnamon rolls that has ever _been_ a bad guy), and Gaster can be Gary."

"i feel like i'm missing a reference here..."

"I agree."

"PERHAPS WE SHALL FIND OUT ONE DAY!"

"Hehe.." Neoma grinned before a conflicted expression appeared on her face. "Um... Sh _iz,_ I lost my place again. Where was I?"

Having enough, Victoria sighed before heaving herself to her feet. "Pardon me a moment." She strolled down a dark, obscure hallway, rummaging sounds heard for a minute or two before she emerged once again, pulling a rolling whiteboard behind her until it was stationed in front of everyone. "It's a good thing I have a photographic memory, but just so all of you can see this..." She was quick as she wrote down all the names so far before turning to Neoma. "Gaster Sans and Pap."

"Sorry man... ADHD is a bitch you know, I got distracted thinking that the Trainertale trio may have Pokemon on them. Gaster Sans is Crowbar, G Paps is Giant." The two shrugged with amiable smiles, obviously not going to complain. "Um... Dancetale! Yeah, I haven't done you guys yet... Sans will be HipHop, Paps is Latin, and Gaster will be Waltz."

Latin looked thrilled that he was named after his particular dance, while HipHop was astonished. Even so, Vicky, cut in. "Actually, I think DT Gaster should be called Tango, since he dances that too, yeah?" She looked to the skelly in question, who smiled brightly and nodded.

"Alright, that's an even better name. And last but not least, Undermafia." She turned to the last group, who straightened slightly at being addressed. "Or Mafiatale. Tomato, tomahto."

"Yeah, they're both used equally..." Victoria began to think before she snapped her fingers. "Sans can be Pistol, Paps is Sniper, and Gaster is Rifle... Or Magnum. How's that?"

"You read my mind girlie!" Neoma agreed, pointing at Vick with a grin.

"my preferred weapon ya crazy dames."

"I AM MOST COMPETENT WITH A SNIPER GUN."

"I find no upset with said name."

Vicky smiled brightly before looking over the whiteboard. "Welp, that's everyone... Man, that is a lot of names."

"Thirty-five of them altogether." Nyx nodded, looking tired.

"Thirty-five skeletons in our house, f _unk_ ing sh _iz._ " Vicky kicked the whiteboard to send it rolling back into the hallway, a loud crash and a yowl of the feline variety making her pause before she shrugged.

"Anyway..." She turned towards Error, Ink, and Fresh, who stiffened under her narrowed gaze. "What I'm guessing that happened is that the three of you were having an epic fight of the ages, and were hopping through different dimensions (the dimensions belonging to those in front of us specifically) all willy nilly, which lowered the stability between worlds and then the fight climaxed in the Anti-Void, in which the three of you clashed in a Saitama vs. Goku vs. Madara moment, which created such a huge influx of power, that it pulled the skeletons out of the other eleven dimensions and the Void, and creating a paradox that sent them here."

All of the scientists in the thirty-five skeletons present stared at her no-nonsense expression in utter astonishment, all others gaining space-y looks because they had no idea what she just said. Gaster spoke up, looking incredibly intrigued. "Pardon, but... How did you deduce that?"

"I watch a lot of anime. And I have a Bachelor's in Quantum Physics, but that's not important right now." She waved him off as the dimension hoppers started to fidget under her glare; Ink squirmed in regret, Fresh scratched the back of his skull, and Error crossed his arms and looked away with a pout. Vicky's eyes narrowed further. "Can you three even open a dimensional portal anymore?" Seeing them flinch and grimace, she groaned at the silent negative. "Son of a... Looks like thirty-five skeletons are now trapped in our dimension unless we help them get back."

Neoma hummed before giving a cheery smile. "Well, there's a reason why you shouldn't mess with the space-time continuum. Nothing good comes out of it!"

"As you would say it sister, duh." Nyx shook her head as she stood and walked over to the only two other humans in the large living room. "What are we to do...? We can't just let them fend for themselves in this world, chaos would be imminent." Realizing she was right, Vicky whimpered as she realized that she would have migraines until however long it took to get used to mass presence of monsters, and knew that she would have to work on that stronger dose of the medicine soon.

"Well, good thing we own a mansion... Okay, look, here's how we do this. There's three of us and thirty-five of you guys, and we have three floors for bedrooms. Let's split everyone into thirds- Two groups of twelve and one of eleven. Nyx, Neoma, and I will settle on a floor with a single group. This is all we should do for tonight, as I'm sure all of you would like to get some sleep and have your little reunions with your dads and all that, right?" Seeing nods all around, Vicky clapped her hands. "Tomorrow, we can go over rules and go shopping for essentials for all of you. Like clothes and stuff."

There was a gaggle of voices murmuring agreement, both voluntary and grudging, making Neoma and Nyx nod as well.

"And I've got a spell book that can give them shape-shifting ability! So they'll be able to blend in better!" Neoma mentioned.

"....Sister... Why do you have a book on shape shifting? No, better yet, HOW did you get said book?"

"Some things are better left unsaid sis. How I acquired the book is one of them."

"You'd be amazed at what you can find in the mansion's old library too," Victoria said, stretching and yawning. "I swear I spotted an ancient relic sorta book in there with instructions on how to summon demons."

"......"

"......."

"Neoma..."

"Yes, sister dearest~?"

"Didn't I tell you to get rid of that...?"

"Maybe~... I don't really remember."

Nyx gave a deep, world-weary sigh.

"ANYWAY.... Let's take them to their rooms now."

"I call the group of eleven! It will make my headaches more bearable." Vicky immediately spoke up, before turning to the watching skellies with a slightly strained smile. "Alrighty! Crowbar, Giant, Mafia trio, Swap Trio, and Dance Trio, you're with me. We'll be heading to the third floor, since that's where my room is."

"Hmph. Fresh, Underlust, Swaplust, Underfell, and Swapfell, y'all are with me." Neoma pointed to herself, before narrowing her eyes into a look at the hateful six and lustful six that said, 'So that way I can keep a better eye on you and make sure you don't touch my fucking sister.'

It was amazing what Neoma could convey with just a look.

"And I guess that leaves the rest of you with me." Nyx smiled sweetly with her usual kind look. "I have the first floor, and Neoma's on the second."

"Alrighty, let's show you guys where you'll be staying." Victoria gave Neoma a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before beckoning those she had asked to follow her as she started to climb the stairs, yawning. "Night girls..."

"Night Vicky~." The twins said in unison as they watched their friend disappear up the stairs with eleven skeletons following her like ducklings before Neoma turned to her sister. "I'm a show them to their rooms then head to the library. I can't afford to sleep just yet."

"Alright sister. See you tomorrow."

"Sleep tight sis." The three girls then went their separate ways with their prospective groups, all three of them thinking the same thing.

_Things will be more exciting around here from now on..._


	4. Morning Madness and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so-
> 
> 1st Floor- Nyx, Undertale, Outertale AU, Trainertale AU, Ink, and Error.
> 
> 2nd Floor- Neoma, Underlust AU, Swaplust AU, Underfell AU, Swapfell AU, and Fresh.
> 
> 3rd Floor- Victoria, Mafiatale AU, Dancetale AU, Underswap AU, Gaster bros.

Mornings.

That single word can explain a whole lot, can't it?

Some regard it as a start to a new beginning, a way to start a change for the better. You know, those people who wake up with a smile in the morning, throw open their curtains and say 'Good morning, World!'

Nyx was one of those people.

Her daily morning routine was simple.

First, she would wake up around eight (or seven depending on what she needed to get done), get up out of bed, and stretch any kinks away. It wouldn't do to feel sore the whole day when she had things to do after all.

Next, she would make her bed and tidy up any things out of place in her room that she hadn't fixed before. After quickly finishing that up, she'd head to her bathroom and refresh herself, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and all that good stuff. Once done with her hygienic duties, she would head downstairs in order to start breakfast for herself and the other occupants of the house, like she normally would.

Only, she forgot normal was an oddly temporary thing in her life.

Upon leaving her room, she gave a soft squeak in response as she ran straight into a large battle body, being knocked off balance in her surprise. Thankfully, large gloved hands grasped her by her forearms to help her steady herself.

"MY APOLOGIES MS. NYX, I DID NOT MEAN TO KNOCK YOU OVER." She blinked blankly as her gaze turned upwards, catching sight of the cheerful skull of Original Papyrus gazing down at her form. "BUT IT IS NICE TO SEE THAT YOU ARE AN EARLY RISER AS WELL!"

"O-Oh, Papyrus!" Right. How could she ever forget the supernatural happenings of last night...? "Y-Yes... I prefer to wake early in the morning... I figured everyone else would sleep in after last night, so I'm planning on making breakfast." Papyrus' eyesockets lit up in excitement at the mere mentioning of cooking. "YOU LIKE TO COOK AS WELL?! PERHAPS THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN HELP!"

Oh jeez. She knew very well where this could end up without proper management. "Well, I..." Nyx was a kind, gentle soul, and being faced with the excited sparkles that literally twinkled around the much larger being's face, there was no way she could say no. "Sure, I suppose you could... But I am not making spaghetti for breakfast." She gained an incredulous look in response.

"THERE ARE OTHER FOODS BESIDE SPAGHETTI?" At the responding look he was given, he couldn't help but laugh. "I AM ONLY KIDDING. DO NOT WORRY, I WILL HELP TO THE BEST OF MY ABILITIES." Oh wow. So he did have a sense of humor. That should help against Vicky and Neoma's constant heckling.

....Hopefully.

"Very well, just follow me Papyrus. After breakfast, maybe we'll be able to give you a tour of the mansion." She suggested with a smile, turning around with a pep in her step to walk past the staircase and was surprised to find Pluto and James up as well. "Oh! Good morning, you two."

James nodded in greeting as he smiled.  Pluto exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "HELLO MS. NYX, HELLO OTHER ME! IT'S NICE TO SEE OTHERS AWAKE OTHER THAN SOME OF THE OTHER VERSIONS OF OUR FATHER AND MS. NEOMA."

"Ah, so Sister hasn't slept at all yet..." Nyx sighed softly, looking a bit worried as she bustled forward. "I suppose she has indeed been working all night. Dear me." Beckoning the skellyrolls to follow her, she began to head towards the dining room just as Blueberry bounded down the stairs. "Good morning!"

"SALUTATIONS!"

"AH, GOOD MORNING SWAP VERSION OF MY BROTHER." Papyrus greeted cheerily as Edge also walked down with his usual scowl. "COME, WE ARE HEADING TO THE DINING ROOM."

"WHATEVER..."

"I don't suppose Raspberry will show up as well in a few seconds?" Lo and behold, the skelly in question followed soon after with a grumpy look on his face. "Heh, I'm getting better at guessing the future like my sister." She giggled softly as she opened the doors to the dining room, graced with the sight of her sister sitting at the large table with River, Giant, Gaster, and Fresh there as well. "Good morning Neoma."

"Mornin'." Neoma hummed, sipping at her mug of coffee as she seemingly skimmed over the pages of an ancient looking tome in her hands, eyes moving back and forth as Blueberry rushed forward to tackle his father in a hug. "You just missed it, Giant and Gaster were having an enormous argument. It was hilarious."

"I didn't even understand half of the fancy lingo that was flyin' around here." Fresh murmured, phalanges rubbing at his colorful cap.

"And that's why it was hilarious. Well, it was half of the reason why."

"And why were they arguing?" Nyx asked as she gave her twin a gentle peck on the forehead, gaining a small smile in response. "Something sciencey I'm guessing?"

"Irreducible Complexity," Neoma replied, flipping to the next page in her book. "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Edge snapped as he moved to sit down.

Giant and Gaster opened their mouths to say something, only to get cut off by Neoma. "Irreducible complexity (IC) is the argument that certain biological systems cannot evolve by successive small modifications to pre-existing functional systems through natural selection. Irreducible complexity is central to the creationist concept of intelligent design but is rejected by the scientific community, which regards intelligent design as pseudoscience. IC is one of the two main arguments used by intelligent design proponents, the other being Specified Complexity."

Nyx blinked a bit, holding back a smile as the multitude of Papyrus seemed dazed by such language this early in the morning. "Ah well, I suppose once Victoria wakes up, she would talk about her opinion on that certain topic." She chuckled as she turned towards the kitchen, gently tapping on Papyrus' arm as she passed him. "After she has had her morning coffee of course."

"As long as we don't put Red Bull in her coffee." Neoma shuddered unnoticeably. "That is something I'd rather not relive."

"IS THAT THE NAME OF THE OTHER HUMAN FEMALE THAT LIVES WITH YOU?" Blueberry asked as he watched Nyx and Papyrus disappear into the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's her name. We just like to shorten it." Neoma replied with a shrug. "Plus, Victoria sounds like some 1800s aristocratic name. While she may have the money of one, she _definitely_ does not have the attitude of those high society folks."

"MEANING...?" James questioned thoughtfully as Blackberry and Magenta strolled in, flirting with each other. Apparently, it's not weird for them to essentially be sweet talking their brother, even if they weren't from the same universe.

"Meaning Vicky does not act at all like an average rich person (what a paradox) would," Nyx called out of the kitchen as the sound of pots clanging together started to fill the air, soon followed by delicious smells. "Actually, what you saw last night is not how she normally acts, she was just cranky."

"Yah, Vicks is awesome." Neoma nodded in agreement as she slammed shut her book, and set it down on the table as the others moved to sit down at the loooong table. "She's super smart and badass when she wants to be. The 1800s were just snobby b _rahs_ with no brains who cried when they didn't get those new lung-crushing corsets they wanted." Neoma chuckled as the others listened attentively, or irritably in Edge and Sharp's case. "While I do sometimes enjoy the dresses, depending on the designs, I still have to wonder who the hell decided the invention of corsets was a good idea."

"I do believe Vicky owns a few corsets." Nyx giggled as several jugs of different types of juice surrounded by golden light floated from the kitchen and settled themselves on the table. "Not those god forsaken ones from the 19th century, healthier ones."

"AND JUST WHAT THE F _UNK_ ARE CORSETS?"  Raspberry grumbled as he began drumming his fingertips impatiently against the wooden table.

"Meh. I've done enough explaining for the next few hours. Nyx, if you would?" Neoma waved a dismissive hand as she stood. "'Sides, I better wake up the others if we want breakfast."

"Are you sure sister? I could go wake up everyone else." Nyx poked her head out of the kitchen doorway to raise a brow at her sister.

"HA. HAHAHAHA. HA. You. Wake up the people on my floor? And possibly get maimed, tortured, or sexually assaulted?" The white-haired woman shook her head in response. "Nah, I got this."

"Very well," Her twin sighed in response as Sniper rolled in, officially being the last of the Early Risers to wake.

"GOOD MORNING."

"Morning Sniper. I don't suppose you are hungry?"

"FAMISHED, MISS."

"Well, Papyrus and I will have breakfast done in a jiffy." She whipped her head back as a crash came from the kitchen and gasped before disappearing back into it. "Ah! Papyrus, the fire is not supposed to be that high!" Those present could not help but chuckle in response.

"Alright, I'll be back in..." Neoma quickly checked the time. "...Five minutes."

Silence fell as Neoma shifted out of sight, everyone staring at each other wearily and a few challengingly as the sounds of dishes clattering and soft chatter came from the kitchen.

.......

.......

.......

.......

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Skellies all around jumped in shock at the loud scream filling the house, Neoma shifting back into the room with a nonchalant expression. "I'm back."

"Oh dear..." Nyx sighed as she brought out plates piled high with food in her hands, Papyrus following behind with pitchers in hand. "Sister, what did you do?"

"Heh... hehehehe.. heh. What did I _not_ do is the better question." The pale woman grinned. "But in all seriousness, they're fine.... Sorta."

Nyx gave her twin a look. "Maybe."

The look turned into a stern glare. "Well, I'm sure they'll live at least?"

Before she could start her scolding, Ink rushed in with a panicked expression, Error soon following with a glitched growl rumbling from him. Both of their skulls and upper part of their clothes were soaked with water. "Miss Neoma, was that truly necessary!?" The woman in question merely sipped her coffee as though she was Kermit the Frog and tilted her head to the side. "Would you have preferred to lose your legs?"

Nyx sighed wearily as the others regarded Neoma with extremely disturbed expressions as several plates stacked with pancakes came drifting out of the kitchen. "I truly worry for you, sister." She shook her head as Sans and Orion came stumbling in with tired groans. "You woke everyone?"

"Yes."

"With water?" Gaster asked, raising a brow bone.

".....Yes."

"You hesitated."

".....Please tell me you woke Vicky gently."

"Oh hell yea, I'm not that hotheaded." Neoma gave her sister an offended look. "Or suicidal. I wake her up like how I take care of my jobs: Cautiously, quickly, and as silent as possible."

"Oh, thank goodness..." Nyx placed a hand over her heart in relief, now able to ignore the sight of damp Sanses and Gasters drifting in with disgruntled expressions, some covered in water, others sporting blots of ink on their faces, and some even trying to brush glitter off their clothes. "An angry Vicky who just woke up would certainly ruin the morning."

"Not ruin. It would absolutely obliterate it." Neoma disagreed, raising a brow.

"SURELY MS. VICTORIA ISN'T SO BAD?" Papyrus asked nervously as Carrot strolled in with the Dance Trio, Pistol, and Rifle who all smelled of smoke and looked rather frightened but tried to play it off.

"Course not. She's only a hell beast in the morning when she hasn't had her coffee yet." Neoma shrugged in response. "Chillest person alive when she's completely awake."

"uh, speakin' of which," Hip Hop glanced behind him towards the staircase, looking a tiny bit disturbed. "she's comin'. i'm thinkin' we should get out of her way."

"If you value your lives, I suggest you do," Nyx suggested seriously, making everyone still standing around scramble for the table as what felt like a dark presence neared the open doors. "Neoma."

"I have her coffee ready." Her sister snapped her fingers, a large mug appearing in hand soon after.

"Stay out of her way everyone," Nyx warned one last time before a figure in baggy clothing stumbled in, wavy wild navy blue hair hanging in front of her face as though she was the Grudge with slightly better taste. It was deathly silent as she shuffled slowly towards the table like a zombie, soft grumbles escaping her in time with each step. All eyes rested on her as her hand reached out to grasp a chair and pull it out before lowering herself into it. She was swayed for a second or two before her head fell to the table with a loud bang, making a few of those present jump.

"Mornin' Vicks." Neoma greeted casually, sipping at the last of her own coffee, before sliding Victoria's mug in front of her. She remained still for a moment before a soft growl left the mass of hair splayed over her head. "Yup, just how you like your first cup. No cream or sugar. Straight black." A hand reached out blindly to feel around for the heat of the mug, pulling it close once her fingers managed to snag and hook around the handle. She lifted her head slightly to sniff at the delicious aroma of the coffee before giving an appreciative grunt.

".....Like my soul. Excellent." An uncomfortable fidget rippled through their unwilling audience as the mug disappeared behind the curtain of hair, soft sounds of sipping being heard.

".....What's a soul?" Neoma rose a brow with a frown. "I'm afraid I don't understand that word."

"Oh yeah... Forgot you don't have one." A raspy chuckle left the femme as she joked with her friend, not noticing how Blackberry, Blueberry, and many of the Papyruses scooted their chairs away just a _tiiiiny_ bit from the two.

"Girls, you're scaring them." Nyx murmured.

"...Watch as all the f _unks_ I don't give fly away into the distance..." Vicky breathed out in response as she forced herself to sit up and lean back in her chair.

"Besides," Neoma interjected with a bored look, "Since when do we _not_ scare people? Like, it's literally the reason why we have no friends other than one another." She stopped suddenly, pursing her lips. "Well... There is this one other girl I know. But I haven't seen her in forever. Hell, she may be dead. I don't really know." Without her caffeine intake fulfilled, Vicky only deemed it necessary to give a small apathetic noise as Nyx set up the table, shaking her head.

"I would ask if I was doomed to never have a normal morning with the two of you, but the chance of that ever happening is as big as the chances of stumbling across the Holy Grail by accident."

"Normal? What is this 'normal' you speak of?" It was a rather comical sight, three females carrying on a conversation as though there weren't thirty-five skeletons watching them warily at the same time. "I know not of this word," Vicky sighed as a hand pressed against her aching temple, "Perhaps it is some kind of rare delicacy?"

"With the two of you around, it is."

"This 'normal' sounds bland," Neoma replied blankly.

".....what are you two smoking and where can i get some?" Carrot called out, Fang chuckling along with him as their fathers gave them a quick elbow to the side in warning.

"The only thing I smoke is cigarettes. And sometimes exhaust fumes when something happens to my tech experiments." Neoma leaned her elbows on the table before she flashed a smirk to Victoria. "Although Vicks does work with chemicals a lot..."

"Okay, number one, I don't smoke. At all." The tanned woman finally swept her hair back out of her face, revealing blank blue eyes framed by dark circles that glanced over to Carrot. "Say no to drugs and all that.... And two, I take careful precautions with my chemicals as I should, thank you."

"Alright, alright, no need to argue." Nyx gently patted Vicky's back in a comforting manner as she realized the possibility of murder was now off the table. She moved to sit down herself, before smiling at all the skellies in attendance. "Well, food's on the table. You can all start eating now if you'd like."

"You guys go on ahead. I have to get the spell ready for all of them. So I'ma just leave. And by leave," She grabbed the whole plate of bacon, ignoring words of protest, "I mean take half of the bacon Nyx made and shift away. Later bitches." Neoma waved a two finger salute before backflipping and disappearing from sight again.

...........

"IS THAT WHY YOU INSISTED ON COOKING SO MUCH BACON AND HIDING THIS LARGER PLATE IN THE KITCHEN, MS. NYX?" Papyrus asked from the doorway to the kitchen, having watched the whole thing with a blank expression while holding a large plate of said meat in his hands.

"That was exactly the reason why Papyrus." She nodded with a deep sigh (notice how she's been doing this often this morning), smiling appreciatively as Papyrus carried the last of the food over to the table before sitting down. "Thank you for your help."

"THE ONLY THANKS I NEED IS KNOWING OUR QUEST HAS BEEN COMPLETED!" The two females left chuckled as Gaster and Sans fondly looked upon their family member, Vicky finally beginning to perk up and reaching out to put food on her plate, finally getting tired of the bitterness of black coffee on her tongue. Light awkward chatter filled the air as those present reached out to fill their plates as well, the lingering tension not really making Victoria feel any more at ease.

She hadn't felt this uncomfortable in her own home ever since she first moved in with the twins two years ago.

"Yeesh, did someone die or something...?" She muttered under her breath, but Nyx ultimately caught what she said.

"You have no one to blame besides yourself and Neoma, you know. The two of you kept making our new guests uncomfortable."

"Well _excuuuuse_ me, princess!" Victoria childishly stuck out her tongue as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, not wanting her hair to get all in her food. "I apologize for not getting enough sleep when thirty-five skeletons from multiple universes were suddenly sleeping in the same house as me. You know how I get when my environment suddenly changes and I'm not prepared." She griped, cutting a piece of quiche for herself and biting into it to erase the bitter taste on her tongue. "Especially with my living space."

"Well, yes, I suppose you _do_ have a valid reason..." Nyx conceded, nodding to herself as she poured syrup over her fluffy pancakes, glancing over to her friend. "But that doesn't exactly excuse Neoma."

"Helloooo? It's freakin' _Neoma_. She's like a Honey Badger." Nyx bit her lower lip to keep from laughing as Vicky threw a strip of bacon upwards before catching it in her mouth, actually cracking a grin. "And you know what honey badgers don't do."

"GIVE HUGS?" Vicky jumped slightly in shock as a voice came suddenly from her side before turning her head to see Blueberry give her a nervous, but extremely hopeful look as he watched carefully for her reaction.

Whoever could be rude to that face...?

"W-Well yes, but not the words I was looking for Blueberry." Her responding smile was awkward but kind as she regarded the cutie, rubbing at her tired eyes. "Good guess though."

"I SEE... ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW MS. VICTORIA? YOU SEEM LESS... IRRITABLE."

"Oh, uh, just Victoria, please... Not really one for formality." The woman scratched the back of her head as she grimaced over at a tender looking Nyx, unaware that their conversation was being carefully watched by more than just River and Carrot. "And yeah... S-Sorry if I was rude or mean looking earlier. Sleep and I have a love-hate relationship and I get nervous around new people and crowds and uh... yeah." She ducked her head shyly as she inwardly cursed her awkwardness, gazes shifting over to Nyx as she giggled.

"Don't worry, she's a rather shy girl. She means no harm." With a comforting pat to a timid Vicky's shoulder, she ignored the dismissive scoffs of Edge, Fell, and Raspberry and poured herself some juice as Vicky finished off the last of her coffee.

"Nyx, is it me," Victoria began as she bit into a piece of pancake, "Or does your usually delicious food taste even better for some reason...?"

"Oh! It does, doesn't it? You can thank Papyrus for that." At the uncomprehending look she was getting, Nyx elaborated. "He had the wonderful idea of mixing in a bit of magic into it; he told me it makes it easier for monsters to digest, and it somehow just makes food better."

"So he helped you cook?" At the confirming smile, a small startled laugh left the tanned femme before she leaned forward to catch the skellyroll's attention. "Hey, thanks for helping Nyx! This is a lot of food for a lot of people and it tastes awesome." A deep orange flush spread across his cheekbones, a happy grin spreading across his face like sunshine. "WHY, YOU'RE WELCOME M- I MEAN, VICTORIA!"

"Heh." She flooded her pancakes with syrup, before lifting a sticky piece up to her mouth. "Any casualties?"

"None terribly worrying actually."

"Surprising."

"Spell's ready." Neoma once again popped out of nowhere, speaking through a mouth half full of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

......

"Where... Did you get that sandwich?"

"Made it."

"And what happened to all the bacon you had?" Neoma chose to remain silent, quietly chewing on her peanut butter goodness as Victoria giggled softly.

"W-Well, anyway... Boys?" Hesitating only slightly as thirty-five pairs of eye sockets fell on her, she cleared her throat before pushing on, twiddling her fingers. "Um... I know this is really strange at all, and that you're probably not in the best of moods, but we still haven't properly introduced ourselves." She stood so skellies further back could see her as she spoke. "M-My name is Victoria Lillian Stellafuri... I guess you could call me any version of that, But I prefer Victoria or Vicky. My star sign is Pisces... I'm an artist as well as a scientist and hacker. I like sweets, video games, and music and I hate abuse, bullies, and racism. A-and my blood type is AB positive."

"Way to take initiative Vicks!" Neoma clapped loudly with a proud smile, causing a flush to rise on her friend's face.

"Shut up Neo..." Victoria muttered with a soft pout, quickly sitting back down and hiding her face from all the interested looks. "Your turn..."

"Alrighty then." Finishing off the last of her sandwich, she bowed mockingly to their current audience. "The name's Neoma Phatini Frostlight-Orran. Just call me Neoma or Neo. I'm a Libra. I work as an aaaaaa..... I mean... Ah, fuck it, you'll find that out later." She shrugged, waving her hand nonchalantly. "I like coffee, Games, and sweets, and I hate bitter foods, sexism, and the killing of innocents. My blood type is O negative."

"And, I guess it's my turn!" Nyx stood, showing off her pleasant smile. "My name's Nyx Maura Frostlight-Orran. I'm also a Libra. I don't really have a job... But I could become a Pastry Chef if I wanted to! With the girls' sweet tooth, I think I've perfected that!" She chuckled softly, pulling on a lock of her dark hair. "I like cooking, red velvet cake, and swimming and I dislike child abuse, alcohol, and I really hate it when Neoma smokes. My blood type is O positive."

"why exactly would we need to know your blood type...? no offense or anything." Orion asked, confused and Vicky blinked before giving a soft embarrassed chuckle.

"Sorry... We're anime freaks, that was unintentional. Um... If you have any questions about us, we don't mind answering them..."

"However, if they get too personal, we reserve the right not to answer them." Neoma finished casually, leaning against the nearest wall.

"fair enough." Sans nodded in reply as several more of the inquisitive skeletons straightened themselves.

"S-So uh... Who's first then?"

"I don't know. Eenie Meenie Minie Mo the fu _nk_ outta it till you pick one."

"I HAVE ONE MISS." Pluto raised his hand as though he were in class. "WHERE EXACTLY ARE WE? THE GRAVITY HERE IS QUITE DIFFERENT FROM WHERE MY BROTHER, FATHER, AND I ARE FROM."

"Earth," Neoma replied, ignoring the gobsmacked faces of the Outertale Trio. "To be specific, my mansion. To be more specific, my dining room."

"And to be even more specific, in case those trapped underground were wondering," Nyx smiled excitedly. "The Surface!"

"Shouldn't that be just the regular specific?" Neoma asked, smirking at all of the surprised looks of the recently trapped. "You know, before the 'my mansion' part?"

"Well then sister, you should have said that."

"Meh..."

"Exactly. Hush."

"You hush."

"Both of you hush." Victoria snickered as her usual good humor started to flare, staring at the sisters fondly before Fell cut in with what was assumed his usual attitude.

"You three have magic."

"Yes."

"Y-Yeah."

"Fu _nk_ yeah."

"How is that possible?" Point spoke up, his brow bones furrowing. "Humans lost their magic long ago."

"W-We're not normal humans."

"Not in any sense of the word, I'm afraid."

"Meh, normal's overrated anyway."

"OOH OHH!" Papyrus waved a hand excitedly to make sure he was noticed. "WHAT'S YOUR FORM OF MAGIC?"

"Mine's sorta... hard to explain." Vicky murmured, glancing down. "To put it in a few words... Music and Illusions. I-I can also manipulate water and land to a rudimentary degree."

"My magic has more of an Enhancer-Illusion thing going on," Neoma interjected, noting how Vicky's expression was darkening. "I can do other things like levitation and shifting which you've seen, but that stuff is pretty basic. I can use more offensive powers, but my magic wasn't built for that, so it's kinda draining. Like Gaster Blasters for example."

Man, these three girls were dropping multiple bombs today.

It was only gonna get worse though.

Nyx quietly cleared her throat as she glanced away, flushing lightly in response. ".....Not too brag, but... You name it, I can do it. I prefer defense and healing, however."

"In terms of Final Fantasy 13, I'm a Commando-Synergist, Nyx is more of a Medic-Sentinel, and Victoria... Hm... A Saboteur? Maybe?" The white haired femme rubbed her chin lightly as she thought about it. "I know like, almost all of the Sans here are Ravagers..."

".....Don't think they get the reference Neo." Victoria whispered as the mass of skeletons gained horribly confused looks. "Nerd it down a bit, will you?"

"Like you should talk Vicks." Nevertheless, she whipped out a whiteboard, scribbled down some things before throwing the black marker behind her and holding it above Vicky for all to see as she began speaking.

"Out of the three of us, Nyx is the magic master, and she specializes in healing and defense." Pointing at the white board, she backed up her statement as she tapped where it said 'Sentinel = Defender'. "Neoma, while having more defensive magic, specializes in offense because of her physical strength, and she helps people synchronize their strengths to cover up weaknesses." Her hand moved to tap under 'Commando = Attacker' and 'Synergist = Enhancer'. "I, on the other hand, wreck any advantages the opponent has, threaten their psychological wellbeing, and I'm a master at dodging, among... other things."

All scientists in attendance looked rather attentive as they absorbed the information, while the rest seemed rather satisfied.

"SO THAT MEANS," Edge hummed thoughtfully as he glanced towards Victoria, "YOU ARE THE WEAKEST." The woman merely shrugged, not seeming to take offense at all.

"Depends on your view."

"Technically, I'm the 'weak' one." Neoma spoke up with only slight irritation, making finger quotes around the word 'weak'. "I mean, sure, physically, I'm the strongest. Magically, however, all I can do is enhance stuff. So, in that perspective, I'm not that strong, I just temporarily maximize my main trait long enough for me to complete something. Vicks is the strong one when I think about it, can seriously damage someone's mentality. Makes someone go from the cruelest bitch in existence to a drooling adult vegetable in less than five seconds." Patting the shoulder of one seriously red woman, she grinned. "That's just as dangerous as a Gaster Blaster or a Blue Bone."

"And she does it all without killing," Nyx spoke proudly as Victoria hid her face. "She doesn't have an LV or single EXP to her name."

"Yah... Sometimes I wish I was that clean. Luckily no one outside this house can check your LV. Well, actually... Meh, they don't count." Neoma shrugged.

"Anyway!" Victoria quickly interrupted by waving her hands rapidly, wanting all of the extremely interested attention off of her. "My magic's kinda complicated, and I don't exactly have the patience to explain right now. Can we move on please?" She winced as a few sockets narrowed upon her suspiciously, though a few were slightly sympathetic.

A hand raised soon after, and all eyes fell on a smirking Neon.

"you gals single?"

Cue the sound of many bony hands meeting skulls.

"I... Am honestly not surprised by that question." Neoma sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "Yah, we're all single. I don't know if y'all noticed, but we're kinda... what's the word? Oh, I know! Freakin' insane."

"at least you're aware of it." Ryder chuckled to himself.

"Never had an interest in being in a relationship, to be honest with you..." Vicky raised her hands in a shrugging sort of way. "Don't think I ever will, but hey, I'm only twenty-one. Who knows, that might change. Highly doubt it though."

"Twenty-seven years old, and I'm in the same position as her." Neoma snagged another slice of bacon as she snickered. "Don't think my love life's really going anywhere."

After staring at the two of them for a while longer, the skeletons merely had to look at Nyx's sweet, innocent face to know nothing of the romantic or sexual sort was going on there. "huh."

"Yah."

"so... you gals said this was the surface." Crowbar, leaning his chin onto his holy hands glanced at them with his one yellow specter. "Monsters made it up here? You seem to know a lot about us."

Boy howdy, here we go.

Nyx and Victoria shared a simultaneous grimace before Nyx cleared her throat awkwardly. "Um... Generally, Monsters don't... How do I say this, uh... Don't exist here?"

........

.....................

 **"WHAT?!"** The collective shout caused Vicky to groan softly under her breath, fully preparing herself for the headache about to blossom.

"Not monsters like you anyways. More like the Jabbawockey. But that's... complicated." Neoma leaned back against her chair, humming. "Not to mention Demons... But they're under control. Not seen by the public and/or are under Government protection, hiding amongst the crowd, etcetera..."

"Too bad really..." Nyx added in, pushing away her empty plate, "Monsters like all of you are much more awesome."

"Agreed."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH." Raspberry stood with a snarl on his face as he glared. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WE DON'T EXIST'?!" Nyx's expression turned apologetic despite not having anything to do with the reason, while the dark-skinned woman beside her just flinched at the yelling.

"Just what we mean... Your race does not exist in this universe."

"I-If you believe so, then perhaps it would be wise to check underneath Mount Ebott." River replied uncomfortably, and Victoria just shook her head.

"No such mountain range exists on earth... Trust me, I've looked." Was the quiet answer. "if it existed, I would have found it and already fallen down there."

"Fu _nk_ just falling!" Neoma laughed, examining her fingernails. "I would have goddamned shifted to there!"

"Y-Y _ou' **rrre**_ **l-l** -lY _ing."_ Error spoke up with a dark smiling scowl, silencing any protests by standing up. "I **do** n't c _a-a-a_ re if t _his ISsss a u_ ni **v-v-vers** e I' _ve n-n-n_ ever seee **en YEt. I** n o-o-o-or **der f** _or ussss_ to EVen **_haa_** _aave_ ac-c _ **-ccess a**_ nd ge _t-t-t s_ t **uCK** **he** re, it has to b-be _CONn_ ecte **d-d-d** in some w-w _-way t_ o o **ur** multit **uuude** of _univer **sesss.**_ F-For **THAT t** o _hap_ pen, m- _ **m-mon** sters_ _su_ ch a-as u **s** **HAVE** to _**exis** sst_ in som-m-me sha _pe o_ **r fo-o-** orm. So y _ouuu_ m **ust-t-t b** e ly _ING."_

The three girls blinked owlishly in response before looking at each other.

"....You want to cause the existential crisis bound to happen, or should I?" Vicky muttered, glancing worriedly at the justifiably upset mass of skeletons.

"Well, I don't know about monsters. But there _is..._ Hmm, maybe..." Neoma muttered as she stood from her chair, beginning to pace behind her sister. "Maybe that's it... But at the same time, maybe not... But then again, there is a certain likeness..." She narrowed her eyes upon the skellies with an inquisitive hum. "Similarities too..."

"Plot Neoma..." Victoria mumbled quietly as angry expressions quickly turned confused. "You're showing it too early..."

".....This fanfiction has a plot?" Nyx asked, ultimately unaware of this development.

"Trust me, Vicks, I'm showing it at the perfect time. Or at least, the suspicions of one." Neoma quickly shot her sister a chastising look and spoke loudly. "Of course! Every _fanfic_ has a plot... Course, it's never really defined simply, in the beginning, now is it?"

...........

Coughing awkwardly at the strange looks they were getting, Vicky stood and clapped her hands. "Alright, I'm guessing you're suspicious of how we know you, ALL of you, if we're telling you monsters don't exist... All of you done eating?" Gaining several nods in response, she looked to Nyx who merely snapped her fingers to make all trash and dirty dishes disappear as she stood as well. "Welp, guess it's time to tell you. To the home theater, we go!"

Neoma nodded in approval, placing her hands on her hips. "Alright. Should Nyx and I explain it?"

"Yup." Victoria nodded as she waved a hand, turning to walk out of the room. "I need to get my serum, and I'll set up the game along with a slide of AU pictures... We're gonna need them to explain."

"I already made your serum for ya, strengthened your formula." Taking out two vials of a silvery gold liquid, she tossed them towards her friend who snatched them out of the air without even looking back.

"Heh, if it wasn't for the fact that I knew you had crawled out of hell, I'd call you an angel Neo."

"Don't you forget it b _rah_!" Neoma snickered as she headed to the kitchen. "I'm gonna need more coffee for this..."

"Get me another mug too please!" Vicky called out as she rushed out of the room, Nyx giving those in attendance a look of sympathy.

"Alright then, if you will all follow me, we'll answer the rest of your questions and then get you all fully settled in afterward." Neoma appeared once again at her sister's side, holding one large metal coffee container and chugging another with relish. "Well, it seems like normal has moved farther from our reach."

"To be honest sis, I knew _that_ was going to happen sooner or later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has finally been done!! Whoop!


	5. Explanations and Da Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short but necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have your update~!!

"so sweetness, just how big is this jivin' home of you three musketeers?" Fresh questioned as he rolled by the side of Neoma on his skateboard, who was leading the large crowd of skellies along with her twin towards the home theater. Neoma couldn't help but grin at the question coming from one of the craziest mofos to ever come from the UnderTrash Fandom.

Trash yes, but it's good trash.

At least most of it is.

"Well Swagalicious if you must know, we have a garage able to hold fifty cars, the gigantic lab that Vicky had renovated into the place when she moved in, the gigantic basement that triples as the gaming room and home theater, three training rooms which are magic proofed so they don't get totally wrecked, the ginormous dining room, two living rooms, the kitchen, forty rooms for each of the three wings of the place, a gymnastics gym, an art room, a karaoke room, a ballroom... I'm sure I'm forgetting other things, but my memory kinda sucks as well as the amount of caring I have at the moment, soooo..." Neoma shrugged with a soft hum, giggling inwardly as she got a bright grin in return.

"My memory's not so great either..." Ink chuckled bashfully as he strolled along by Nyx's other side, keeping a blue eye socket on a grumpy Error.

"Oh trust us hon, we know."

"damn it, that's creepy..." Red muttered, managing not to flinch as Neoma glanced back at him with a raised brow. "i'll feel a whole lot bettah 'bout this crap once i kno' how you three kno' so much 'bout us."

"Patience is a virtue as well as a soul trait~." Nyx sang out with a smile, gaining a number of chuckles at her turn of phrase just as they reached a very wide crossroads in the hallway. "The doors to the basement is just around this corner so-"

"GAIN WAY BITCHES, I CAN'T STOP!" Blinking, the girls looked to the left at the loud shout, holding out their arms to stop their guests from walking into the crossfire.

"what the-"

"Don't. Stop me, noooow...." Neoma hummed under her breath as everyone tilted their head out to watch the train wreck bound to happen.

"MISS NEOMA? SHOULDN'T YOU HELP HER?" Blueberry asked, wringing his hands a little nervously at the sight of Victoria barreling down their direction on a technology cart, eyes wide and panicked.

"Probably," Neoma replied, continuing to nod to the song now stuck in her head.

....

"then... are ya goin' ta dollface?" Red asked, raising a bony brow.

"Hmm.... Nah."

"Neoma." Nyx said warningly, giving her that parenting pointed look only Nyx could possibly pull off at such a young age. Neoma let out a deep sigh, before merely sticking out her foot to stop the cart barreling down the hallway, making it send Victoria flying and as she did, Neoma sang, "Through the sky~~ like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity~!"

Nyx promptly facepalmed as the others present watch Victoria's squealing form soar through the air and land on the tile floor with a loud smack and Neoma shrugged as the Fell bros cackled, "Hey, you told me to stop her. I stopped her. Problem solved!"

"Oh dear..." River murmured as he gazed at Victoria's prone form before the majority of people flinched as she popped back up with a shout.

"I'm o-kay!!!" She trilled before frowning. "Well, relatively speaking. I have some issues. It's a miracle I'm not dead yet. Wait, what?"

"Congratulations, you're becoming part of the Orran family." Neoma looked amused, "We all should be dead, and yet here we are... Seriously fucked up, yet still alive."

"I have some baggage in that area that I do not wish to unload right now, so if you'll excuse me-" Victoria skipped back over to the cart and began pulling it in the direction of where she was going in the first place. "I was getting all this technology to the basement!"

"you sure you're alright lils?" Pistol questioned with a raised brow bone, watching as she blinked in slight shock before giving a small smile.

"It just smarts a little, don't worry. I've taken harder knocks to the head."

"it shows," Fang muttered.

"Did I ask for an amen jackass?"

"I think it's more of a Hail Satan rather than an amen." Neoma replied.

"How'd you end up speeding like a bat outta hell anyway?" Point asked with annoyed confusion.

"Well you see, the formula for speed is distance divided by time, and I would say I was heading approximately 25 miles per hour on the cart before the sudden static friction of Neoma's foot caused the cart to stop. I had gotten the cart from the upstairs storage closet and ridden it down a ramp due to laziness, and so with the help of gravity, I immediately gained quite a bit of speed. Not noticing the immediate danger of riding the cart while moving at such dangerous speeds, I stayed right where I was until I noticed how fast I was going, by which time it was too late. I had traveled quite a bit a distance in a short amount of time as I made risky turns to where I was barreling down this corridor. And as stated before, the static friction of Neoma's foot was much stronger than the rolling friction of the cart which made it stop suddenly, but the molecules in my body was still going at the same speed it had been, so I got bucked off and went flying through the air and-"

"IN ENGLISH PLEASE?!" Raspberry shouted irritably, making Victoria freeze in her babbling, causing her to blush.

"Uh..."

"She pulled a dumbass move to where she went too fast, and I, being the stronger force between the cart and myself, managed to stop it, but caused her to go flying from stopping too fast and too sudden." Neoma said, before looking at Raspberry, "Is that good enough, short stack, or do I need to add some pretty pictures? Ooh, perhaps a kiddie book would suit your needs? I'll even make it a pop-up."

"I have half a mind to say it in Italian just to piss him off really..." Victoria muttered as she turned around to hide a smirk at his pissed off expression, running off past Nyx and all the worried skellies to come to a stop in front of the door to the basement. "Some-" She kicked it open with a flourish, "bODY ONCE TOLD ME-"

"THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME," Neoma cheered/sang, before pointing at Raspberry, "HE AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHEEEE~ED!"

"Enough, I will not stand by and watch you antagonize one of our guests to the point of a fight." Nyx huffed lightly as she grabbed Neoma by the arm and attempted to usher her through the doors with a frown, but Neoma merely shifted to the side, catching her sister before she could fall flat on her face from trying to pull her forward.

"But I like antagonizing people."

"Don't remind me." Nyx shook her head as she merely wilted in her sister's arms. "Why did I try to do that again? It never ends well for me."

"Because you're my sister." She trailed her eyes off to the side, "and because it's a habit I let you pick up when we were younger. I should have nipped it in the bud, but you were so adorable when you were excited. It was like watching a hyperactive kitty, but 100x cuter." A few of the Sanses and Gasters frowned slightly as they watched before Victoria yelled from the ramp she was taking the cart down. "Down here everyone!! This is where we'll be answering all your questions!"

"Onward!" Neoma cheered, grabbing her sister and speeding into the room at high speeds. Yet she didn't crash into anything as she stopped. She didn't even skid! She was like the roadrunner... "Okay, So you're probably wondering how the fuck we know of you, and the worlds you come from." Neoma started, rubbing the back of her neck as she paused on the steps, "And I'ma tell you how we know." Taking a deep breath, she said firmly, "We were secretly stalking all of you because we wanted to kidnap you all and make you our personal slaves."

And even Nyx and Victoria look at her with "What the ever loving fuck" expressions. Neoma started to die of laughter, telling them of how the looks on their faces were priceless, before instantly stopping and saying, "But in all seriousness, the real reason is because you guys are part of a video game. Well, Undertale is anyways. The rest of you are just made of some either seriously imaginative people, or some really fucked up ones."

"Probably an unhealthy mixture of both." Vicky deadpans, moving to set up the video game.

"For some." Neoma rolled her eyes, before a glint entered her eyes, "Or should I again mention LustFe-"

Victoria quickly pulled out a blue stop sign and shoved it into her friend's face. "That unholy word will not be spoken of in this house!"

Neoma started to snicker, pushing the object away from her face. "I can't tell which ones worse, that one, or Undertail."

"Oh fu _nk_ you." Victoria hisses as she cringed back, throwing up her hands. "Fu _nk_ you for reminding me that that AU exists."

"Honey, there is a sh _iz_ load I could mention that would make you cringe. Like the bromalgamates."

"Noooo, the feels that word brings..." Nyx murmurs with a pout before Raspberry gave a shout in irritation. "WE'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU THREE STOPPED HAVING CONVERSATIONS LIKE WE WEREN'T HERE!"

"Oh hello, when did you get here?" Neoma asked with an innocent smile, "You'll have to excuse me, I don't usually have to look down to find someone." Victoria quickly hurried away to do as she needed, holding back laughter at the slight at Raspberry's height. Nyx facepalmed as she realized that fights would be boundless as long as the skellies lived here, while many skellies coughed to hide their laughter at Raspberry's seething. "Could we perhaps move this along...?"

"Okay, But we might have to keep this slow, his little legs might not be able to keep up," Neoma replied, flicking her hand in a bored manner and making her laptop appear nowhere where and fly into her hands.

"Damn." Crowbar snickered under his breath, gaining a chastising look from his brother in response. "Okay, before any fights break out!" Victoria clapped her hands to gain the masses attention before gesturing to the seats. "Please take a seat. After explanations, we'll be going over rules of the house."

"What she said," Neoma said dismissively, "You have the projector hooked up right?" She asked, clicking a Powerpoint stored onto her desktop that they had been slowly filling with the description of the game and the AU's.

"Ah, just a-... That goes there... Yup, all set up now!"

"Alrighty Alrighty Alrighty." Neoma hummed, tapping a button and hooking her laptop to the projector. "Let's do this."

"Prepare to have your figurative minds blown my friends."

".....That just makes me curious now...."Neoma muttered, but before anyone could ask what she meant, she continued on as if she said nothing, "All of you know Undertale as the original world, or didn't know it even existed at all." She started. "But in this realm, Undertale is just a video game. A means of stopping boredom and making stupid nerds who have no life get gaster blasters right in the feels..... or laugh maniacally as they destroy everything you know and love."

"And as we can see, Neoma refuses to have any chill," Vicky muttered before starting up the game, going blank-faced as the Undertale theme song started playing.

"I'm only chill in battle, so consider it a good thing."

Since Vicky was using her files of the game, she hesitated slightly upon seeing the pixelated characters of Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne on her loading screen. "I was in the middle of a Pacifist run... I guess I gotta reset, though..."

"Here, use mine. I just started a new one not too long ago." Neoma muttered, pulling out a small blue netbook with a black USB plugged in.

"Thanks...." She sighed in relief, switching over to the smaller computer, not noticing the speculative glances of a few Sanses as the game started up once again. "Welp, let's get this started."

Neoma sat down, sprawling like a cat, yet making it seem like she was royalty. She sipped her coffee quietly as the projector showed Victoria playing. "I call Asgore's fight."

"As long as I get Omega Flowey's." She called back, Nyx piping up quite quickly. "That means I get Asriel's!!"

Neoma laughed, "I also call Mettaton's."

"Fu _nk_ Mettaton's battle. Fu _nk_ his battle in particular." Victoria griped as she made Frisk walk up to Flowey. "He cost me more reloads than Omega Flowey, Asgore and Asriel deaths combined."

"And that's why I call his battle!" Neoma snickered as she watched her friend piss off Flowey by dodging the 'friendliness pellets'.

For the next hour or two, thirty-five skeletons watched with wide eyes and dropped jaws as Victoria sped-run through the Underground with a Pacifist run and not missing a single detail, only switching off with Neoma and Nyx on the battles they called on. Neoma was currently doing Mettaton's battle with ease, humming "Everything is awesome" as she munched happily on a crispy red apple. Victoria stood off to the side glaring at Mettaton's form on the screen but moved to prepare the different pictures of AUs next while Nyx quietly answered questions that the skellies threw her way.

"So..." Rifle questioned towards Nyx, "Where do the rest of us come in here?"

"You all came in after people fell in love with this game."

"People went fucking insane after Undertale came out." Neoma replied, helping her sister out with the basic run down, "And just like any other popular game, people made their own version of it. Underswap was one of the first AU's to be made. Then more and more just kept piling in."

"Every day the list got bigger and bigger." Nyx agreed.

"And while some are fucking awesome, such as you thirty-five in front of us-well actually that's debatable-others are just plain weird. And... disturbing." Victoria cut in, turning on the projector and slowly flashing through the images of many different AUs.

"I think you mean 34 and a half." Neoma corrected, jerking her head towards Raspberry.

"FIGHT ME, YOU WASTE OF AIR!"

"Oh yah, bring all four feet of you or should I consider your ego too?"

"Shade is being thrown all over the place today." Victoria snickered as Raspberry caused a ruckus in which Fang had to hold him back. "But uh... Yeah. Now you know how all of you exist in this world."

Neoma nodded, leaning back as she had finished Mettaton's battle about three minutes ago. "You know," She said thoughtfully, "You'd think my premonitions would warn me of something this big of a change. I mean, I don't get them as often unless its noteworthy, but this..." She gestured, "Is kinda noteworthy, don't you think?"

"Unless something bigger is coming caused by this event..." Victoria muttered, standing up and stretching her limbs. "Anyway! Now it is time for Da Rules."

Neoma's mouth twitched a little as she made an illusion of a big, purple cartoony book with a red bookmark and yellow cursive writing on the cover pop up behind Victoria as she said the last two words. "Yah, Rule Number One: No Physical fighting in the house." She hummed. "Verbal fighting is okay. But anything Physical has to be taken outside."

"Damn it, I wonder if you can read my mind sometimes..." Victoria snickered softly, before continuing on. "This is the biggest general rule we have. We've worked hard to keep this house up and running, therefore, you trash something, you will be punished for it. If this place hits the ground, so does your dust." She glared sternly at the nervous and scowling faces of those in attendance. "Second Rule: When you are in public, you are not to reveal your true selves. Or use magic in an obvious way."

"It would kinda... freak people out and possibly have the government on you guys like a pack of wolves. Nyx, Vicks, and I would be fine because I work for the government, Vicky is a... special case, and Nyx is in the Protection program. But you guys? Monsters? They would never let you go."

"It sucks yes, but it's for your protection," Victoria explained apologetically, Nyx nodding in agreement. "Those are the two general rules. Any personal rules you gals wanna lay down?" Vicky murmured as she glanced over to the twins.

"Stay outta my room, hurt my sister and you have signed over any rights to live aaand.... Don't touch my coffee." Neoma said firmly, nodding in a sharp manner.

"If you smoke, please don't inside the house, no drinking alcohol after 10 pm, and don't come into the kitchen while I'm cooking, unless you wish to help. Please, and thank you." Nyx smiled gently.

"Don't take any of my sweets without asking, because I will fight you if you do- I am looking at you fools specifically." Victoria pointed at Carrot, Fang, Ryder, Blackberry, Raspberry, and Blueberry. "Don't go into my room and office without asking, and please don't sneak up on me. Seriously, I have bad experiences with being scared, and it won't end well if you do. And... Oh! Sometimes I work really late and all so I head to bed during the wee hours of the morning. If I end up sleeping late, do yourselves a favor." The dark-haired woman grinned pleasantly despite her voice dipping into a murderous tone. **"D O N' T W A K E M E U P."**

Neoma laughed as the already pale skeletons paled further in varying degrees, "I love it when she does that. As long as it isn't towards me anyways. I mean, she even scares me, and _I_ can get pretty scary!" She grinned goofily. "But we both are nothing compared to Nyx when she's angry! Like, there was this one time she saw this guy trying to molest a child.... It didn't end well for the dude." At the skeletons looks of curiosity, she gestured towards her crotch and then made a ripping gesture.

It suddenly became pretty obvious what Nyx did.

"How is he by the way?" Nyx asked, wearing a look of guilt.

"Oh, he's doing way better! I mean, he still cries and pisses himself when he sees your picture and such. But he's changed! Going to therapy, got a job... He treats kids nicely too, which is a good thing 'cause if not I would step in. Got himself a nice guy as well..."

"I hold absolutely no sympathy for him." Victoria monotoned, the blackest rage flitting over her face for the quickest of moments before she donned a blank expression. "Anyways... if that's all, shall we get that spell done?"

"One second, riddle me this." Neoma raised a hand, looking fairly curious. "It might just be me, but why is it when all animals get their dick ripped off, they seem to get a lot more docile?"

"Because there is less testosterone." Vicky immediately answered, crossing her arms. "Testosterone is the bodily chemical that controls rage and dominant habits, and the genitals of men and male animals store a lot of that chemical."

"...Huh. I'll keep that in mind when I'm on the job."

Vicky snorted in amusement as she hopped out of her seat, Ash grimacing to himself. "what have we gotten ourselves into....?"

"A fantastic adventure filled with pots of gold and double rainbows~." Vicky trilled in mock wonder, holding out her arms brightly.

"With pink fluffy clouds that rain chocolate milk!" Neoma added, making her voice sound a little softer, and more like a child's.

"This ain't MLP!"

"Shut the fu _nk_ up, this is whatever the fu _nk_ I want it to be."

"What, so should I explain the elements of harmony now...?" Victoria deadpanned before gesturing wildly. "Can you lead us to where you have the spell set up already!?"

"Oh right, that." Neoma hummed and stood up gesturing for everyone to follow, before leading them to one of her training rooms. Speeding into the room, Victoria hung back by the wall like the wallflower she was, Nyx following at a more sedate pace as she conversed cheerfully with some of the Papyruses. The girls directed them to stand in a circle around them as Neoma pulled Nyx and Vick behind her.

"You'll feel a slight pinch in your muscles and a tickle on your soul, but it's painless." She shrugged, Her silver eyes starting to glow, gaining yellow wisps around her right eye, and dark yellow on her left as she turned to the Skele-Families. "Now just sit.... still..." Her brows furrowed before she used her index and middle fingers tips to start drawing strange looking runes in the air.

Watching as all monsters present shuffled in as well, Nyx and Vicky watched curiously as the many forms began to morph in front of their eyes. Neoma stopped drawing runes, before she took a deep breath and pulled her hand back, opening up her palm and turning it upside down, her middle and pinky finger curling softly. Slamming her palm into the runes, they burned brightly before dissolving, tendrils of magics reaching and grabbed each of the brothers and Gasters. The tendrils seem to be absorbed by the skellies' bodies, making them all glow as well before morphing them. At the end, a flash blinded the girls, making Neoma shield her eyes casually.

"Jesus..." Victoria attempted to blink away the spots in her vision, shaking her head as Nyx rubbed at her eyes with a soft groan. "Did it work...?"

Neoma, whom had done the spell before and knew to shield her eyes, lowered her hand and hummed. "There's a bunch of fucking sexy human dudes in front of me instead of a bunch of sexy skellies, so yah."

Nyx and Victoria shared a confused glance before leaning around Neoma to see what she meant.

They gasped.

"Holy fuck."

"In not so vulgar terms, I agree with that statement."

"Yup...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O: Cliffy~!
> 
> *Optima grabs Shadow by the arm and ducks behind a flame-proof wall.*
> 
> S: Wait, I still gotta tell 'em about what I made for the fic! *Shadow Pops from behind the wall.* Here! This is the tumblr I made for this! It's also connected to my other stories. Ask questions, Pop by or somethin'. Idk. neomasstory.tumblr.com


	6. Victoria Has First Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp
> 
> Here ya go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey guys! Shadow here. Putting my notes in quotations so you know its me."
> 
> "Welp..."
> 
> "We had this mostly done like four months ago..."
> 
> "BUT I'M LAZY"
> 
>  
> 
> "I take full responsibility."
> 
>  
> 
> "ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I MADE AN UNDERTALE AU! Y'all should check it out. I call it Sielutale. :3"
> 
>  
> 
> Link to AU: sielutale.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> "Also dont forget to check out my Tumblr for these stories! https://neomasstory.tumblr.com "

"....This.... This is new..."

"Yup."

"Holy damn, Neoma, they're hot."

"Yup."

"How are you unaffected?" Nyx asked with a whine but Neoma shrugged her shoulders, humming an 'I don't know' sound.

Victoria gave an irritated grunt in response before blushing as she once again looked over the human forms of their new occupants. "I think I feel my sins crawling down my back... I need a bible. Why is Darren affecting me right now?"

"Oh no, Darren's not affecting you. That's just your own little thing going down. If it was Darren, you wouldn't be able to control yourself at all." Neoma said casually. "Besides, Darren's influence usually only affects his followers."

Nyx furrowed her brows, "Then... How are you controlling yourself?"

Victoria winced slightly as she glanced over at their guests, deciding to take her serum now as she watched the varying forms of their reactions.

"MY DELTA!! I'M A WEAK, PITIFUL HUMAN!" Edge shrieked aloud, Raspberry quickly joining him as the other Fell four grimaced as they looked at themselves.

"this is... uh, weird." Sans chuckled uncomfortably as he looked over himself. The Lust six were the most notably silent, drinking in their and the others new forms before finally-

"hot damn, we are _delicious._ " Hissed Ryder, pleased.

"BROTHER, LOOK OVER AT RIVER! HE LOOKS SO CUTE! I COULD JUST EAT HIM UP!"

"Oh my fu _nk_ , you two are adorable...." Vicky quietly squealed as she looked at River and Blueberry, clamping her hands down to her sides. "I wanna hug you so bad, but I'm not good with physical contact..." She gripped her head with a long-suffering groan. "Why am I like this?!"

"i'll gladly take that hug sugar." Neon purred with a wink.

"In your dreams maybe."

"definitely in my dreams sexy~."

"Ugh..."

Neoma sighed, "So much money on clothes will be spent. I mean, we're all rich. But still."

"We'll make it all up in a week, I'm sure..." Nyx hummed lightly as she rubbed at her red cheeks.

"Oh, please don't tell me I'm on shopping duty." Victoria pleaded as she clasped her hands together. "You know shopping is the bane of my existence!"

"I don't do shopping either," Neoma said, frowning.

"But you have the better fashion sense." Nyx pointed out.

"But I don't have the patience of a saint and deal with everyday people without wanting to shoot someone."

"But you are contracted not to kill anyone outside of work."

"Kill sister. It said Kill. It said nothing about breaking a bone."

"Errr...." With a nervous glance at some of the 'black socket' looks they were getting, Vicky spoke up as she sped to a desk grabbing several slips of paper and several pens. "Okay, I need you all to put down your names, the sizes of your clothing and shoes and what you will, even under threat of death, will not wear. I kid you not." She spoke as she handed slips and pens to each individual universe. "And then one day we can go out and get specifics."

Neoma smiled softly, "I love freaking people out."

"We know." Both Nyx and Vicky monotoned before just Vicky continued to speak. "I swear I was not the same before I met you. Now I kinda do, but only to an extent." The dark-skinned woman sighed as she crossed her arms. "You're a bad influence Neo."

"Yes, well, that's what happens when you become friends with an insane technological genius who doesn't know many people outside of her job," Neoma said nonchalantly. She paused, reaching up and touching under her nose, before pulling her hand back and seeing red on her fingertips. "Huh."

There was a beat of silence before quiet snickers filled the air. "Not as stony as you try to seem, eh sister?" Nyx giggled quietly as she covered her smile with a hand.

"I did say it is hard to resist Darren's influence, did I not?" Neoma sighed, whipping out a handkerchief and dabbing at the blood.

"That you did." Vicky chuckled under her breath before collecting the finished papers slowly, having to do some weird tricks in order to get the Lust six's papers without being groped and the Fell six's without hitting a bitch. "I guess I'll do the shopping..." Nyx sighed softly as she took the papers from her friend. "After all, you would just be miserable the entire time, and I believe sister has work soon...?"

Neoma froze, her eyes narrowing for a moment. Another tense moment lasted from her before she groaned, "Fuck I do! I also have to go to the Order and report what happened today. Shit!" Her shoulders slumped as she sighed, "Ah well, duty calls and all that I suppose."

"And that leaves you to watch them while we're gone." Nyx pointed out to Vicky, making her stiffen before she released a small groan in response.

"Yeah, okay..."

"Good luck. Remember I'm just a phone call away, no matter what I'm doing I will pick up If you need advice or assistance." Neoma reminded, clapping a hand on Victoria's shoulder.

"Thanks, Neoma..."

"Well then, I should get going." Nyx smiled sweetly as she waved to the others. "I will return as soon as possible." She shifted away with a gold flash of magic, and the girls could feel the rumble of the garage opening.

"And I have to go give hell to those who do wrong~. See ya soon! Maybe." Neoma shrugged, before 'shifting' away off to where ever she goes.

Victoria sighed softly, grimacing as the shift of attention soon focused on her. "Gah, damn my anti-social nature..." She hissed to herself before slowly walking towards all of them. "Good thing I have an idea. How about we go outside to the backyard? So all of you can enjoy the Surface?" She gave a small smile as many sockets brightened before gesturing for the crowd to follow her.

'Backyard' was a bit of an understatement. The back of the house was nothing but lush acres of soft green grass, Few trees dotted the even terrain but steadily grew more clustered as it reached the forest, making a large ring around the estate and giving plenty enough shade for if one wanted out of the sun. Not to mention the large, Crystal clear lake, free of man's polluted touch. If one looked closely, they could see fish swimming peacefully close to the bottom.

Leading the skellies outside to what would be better described as a clearing, she stood off to the side to watch most of the awed reactions of the skeletons, as many of the Papyruses couldn't remember what their surfaces looked like, the Sanses could enjoy the sight without the threat of a Reset hanging over their heads, and many of the Gasters hadn't seen the Surface in millennia. She took discrete pictures so she could show the girls later.

"Alright, so uh... Go ahead and enjoy the backyard. Don't destroy or kill anything, but other than that, enjoy yourselves." She smiled understandingly as they turned to look at her with dumbstruck looks. "If you need me or have questions, I'll sit over by the tree nearest to the lake." She tossed a light wave as she strolled slowly over to a large tree close to the lake's edge, humming softly as she watched as they slowly dispersed around the area. The skeletons, predictably, broke into separate groups. Some went to play in the fields, some gravitated towards the lake, some into the shade with Victoria....

And some to go check out and examining the flora and fauna of the environment to get a better understanding of the differences between the Undergrounds and the Surface biodiversity.

A fair amount of time passed in this manner. The sky had managed to change into a shade of a peachy orange, and yet neither of the twins were home yet. Victoria kept a watchful eye upon the playing bunch as she lounged in the shade, but her hands kept twitching nervously. She usually had the nervous tick when she didn't have something in her hands to keep her busy.

"Something the matter Victoria?" River asked politely upon noticing her preoccupation.

"Eh? ...Oh, nothing serious, I just get a little twitchy when I don't have my laptop or sketchbook in my hands..."

"You like to draw then?" Ink asked curiously, his ever changing pupils widening in excitement of finding another artist in his midst.

"Yup." Victoria nodded with a small smile. "I practice all of the arts."

"eh? i thought there was only drawin'..." Carrot mumbled from his slouch near his father.

"Oh no, there's tons more. Drawing, writing, calligraphy, music, pottery, digital art, dancing... I'm not so partial to acting as much anymore, but it certainly has its advantages." She shrugged, not noticing that upon saying the word dancing, the Dancetale trio grew closer. "I have a few rooms where I keep all of my art stuff, along with explosives." A deep silence rested before Crowbar decided to ask the obvious question.

"and... why do you have explosives around the house?"

"Because art is an explosion, of course."

.........

"...Right, I'm the only one here who gets the reference to that joke. Damn."

"What does it reference to?" Ink blinked curiously, tilting his head

"An anime. A gateway anime, but a particularly awesome one nonetheless." Victoria murmured, snickering to herself at the confused expressions. Once again, she realized that Neoma had a point when it came to messing with people.

"you're absolutely nuts." Crowbar murmured, which made her shrug.

"Gives me the comedic relief I need in life." She answered nonchalantly, seeing many of the Sans nodding in understanding.

"You mentioned you had an influence over water and the earth, no?" Point hummed in question as she nodded.

"Yeah, wanna see?" Seeing hesitant nods, she pointed upwards. "Look up and watch." Placing her hand against the tree (coincidently a peach tree) that she was leaning against, she tilted her head up to watch a small branch of the tree slowly grow a budding flower which then blossomed into a delicious fruit before their very eyes. She gave the trunk a firm hit with her fist to knock the fruit down, and catch it quickly into her other hand.

"WOWZERS, THAT'S AMAZING MISS VICTORIA," Blueberry gushed, his eyes turning to little stars as he did.

"OOOH, SHE MADE A PRETTY FLOWER AND A FRUIT. SO WHAT?" Raspberry rolled his eyes at his hyperactive counterpart with disgust, before they flinched at her violent jump and shocked squeal.

"HOLY SHIT-take mushrooms! ....You really gotta make some noise when you approach me, I thought you guys were still running around.... My personal rule is a rule for a reason!" Victoria hissed warily at the appearance of the Swap Sanses before standing, taking a deep breath and handing the peach to Carrot. "Here, they're pretty sweet. Now as for the water... Thank god I'm wearing sweatpants." She turned to the tree (much to everyone's confusion) and expertly began to climb it, deciding to walk carefully over an elongated branch that was above the lake. She blinked upon realizing Error was hanging amidst some blue strings on the next branch over. "Oh, hello."

He shot an irritated look towards her before proceeding to ignore her. **"H _m_** _-m-m_ p **h.**.."

"Well, fu _nk_ you too then." She scoffed before looking down at the crowd that was beginning to amass at the foot of the tree, watching her. "Y'all watching?!" The skeletons nodded, well except for Fell Papyrus and Swapfell Sans, who both scoffed. However they didn't turn away completely, so might as well take it as a yes.

"Alrighty..." Victoria bounced lightly on the balls of her feet before taking a few bounds across the branch and jumping over the lake. "YOLO!!!!" A few skellies gasped as she plummeted to the water's surface but as she hit it, it did not break underneath her weight like reality would usually demand it but instead, bent underneath her before tossing her cackling form back up in the air as though it were a trampoline instead. "Whooo!!!"

With wide eyes and a happy shriek, Blueberry giddily bounded towards the lake, brother and father in tow before most of the other skeletons began to follow soon after. Some even started shedding layers of clothes off so they wouldn't get wet while they were swimming. The rest, mostly consisting of Fell Gaster and Error, stayed behind while staring at the woman with a flat expression.

"Are you even an adult?" Fell asked blankly, making her shrug with a genuine grin.

"Have been for three years! Do I act like one? When I need to." Her body soon came to rest on the wiggling surface, and she snickered as she stood up and held out her arms as an example. "See? I'm not even wet. I'm able to curb the effects of water and manipulate its' state to a point. Plus-" She grinned as she started to bounce again. "It's so much damn fun to just jump around when I'm bored."

"Are the fish affected when you do something like this?" Gaster asked curiously while he leaned over the side of the lake to see if he could spot any of the said seafood at the bottom of the lake.

"Not that I've noticed. The effects of my manipulation only affects me or things I WANT for it to affect because I don't usually have to use it on anything else." She shook her head before smiling at Blueberry. "You can walk on the water now because I'm allowing you to at this moment. Heck, watch this." Holding out her hand over to the open space behind her, she watched stairs start to form down towards the bottom of the lake.

"Anyone want to go see any of the natural life down there?" Almost instantly after she spoke the words, every single scientist in the group raised their hands. Blueberry as well, but mostly because he wanted to see all the amazing things the surface had to offer. "Alrighty. Go crazy you wonderful scientists." She let the lake part into a circular pathway and moved to lay down in the middle of the water with a deep sigh and staring up at the blue sky. Meanwhile, eager skellies clamored down the pathway, trying to pull notepads out of their pockets and muttering about pens and wondering whether or not they put them in their lab coats.

Victoria smiled to herself as she watched the scientists enjoy themselves raising a bit of a pedestal with the water directly underneath her in order to make it seem like she was even closer to the sky. She hadn't noticed most of the skeletons were either wandering around or on the lake, and definitely didn't notice Sharp eyeing her position a little enviously.

After a few minutes of examining her pedestal, Raspberry called out, "HUMAN, I WANT YOUR THRONE."

Blinking slowly at the sound of the edgeberry's voice, and adjusted herself in her seat so she could glance down at the edgy and vertically challenged skeleton glaring up at her. "Uh... Le what?"

"YOUR THRONE OF WATER. I WISH TO SIT UPON IT."

"You want to sit up here with me...?"

"DON'T BE FOOLISH, IT IS AGONIZING ENOUGH TO BE A HUMAN AT THIS MOMENT. I DO NOT WISH TO SIT NEXT TO AN INHERENTLY DISGUSTING CREATURE. I WISH FOR YOU TO MOVE SO I MAY TAKE THE THRONE."

Ah.

"I can make you one for yourself then."

"NO, I WANT THIS ONE." Victoria's eye twitched imperceptibly; Bratty Skeleton...

"No way, I was here first, and I created it."

"MANY KINGS WERE THERE FIRST UPON CREATION, BUT ANOTHER ALWAYS CAME TO TAKE IT ANYWAYS." Raspberry waved a hand dismissively, "NOW GIVE ME THE THRONE."

Fang and Point, amongst a few other skellies like Ink and Fresh, were watching intently at this juncture, knowing that something incredibly entertaining was probably going to happen soon enough.

They were right.

"I'll tell you what," She began, pulling her feet up and closing her eyes in amusement, "If you can somehow get up this ten-foot water tower and wrestle me off the seat, you can have it." Vicky snickered, shifting to make herself more comfortable spreading out a thin layer of water around the seat she had made as a pliable wrestling mat.

Raspberry huffed, sockets flashing with challenge and started his ascent slowly. Not as slow as most of course, as he could climb trees taller than this with ease; the true reason for the slow pace was because the _bitch. Kept. Changing. The water solidity_.

Victoria giggled madly as she watched him slowly ascend the tower, having fun on changing the viscosity of the water with a simple twitch of her fingers. At one moment it could be as thick and sticky as molasses but as soon as he got used to it, she would make it as quick running as melting wax. The scientists soon took notice of what was happening and climbed out of the pathway to watch as well, making observations of the changing states as well as enjoying the show. "Come on, you can do it! I believe in you~!" She had to duck as a speeding bone came whizzing for her head. "Wow, touchy~."

Victoria really should stop hanging out with Neoma for very long periods of time.

.....

Mmm, nah, she should totally continue to hang out with her.

Raspberry grumbled angrily under his breath, adapting quickly to each change through... figurative muscle memory before he finally reached the top. Victoria clapped mockingly as he set himself into a predatory crouch in front of her, continuing to snicker as she slipped into her own defensive all fours stance. She had a tendency to act like a cat from time to time. "Congratulations! Now all you gotta do is knock me off! Shouldn't be too hard, monsters are stronger than humans after all, right~?" She smirked, her usual shyness nowhere to be found as she bared her unusually sharp canines and growled low in her throat as he made to pounce.

"Should we stop them...?" Ink murmured in worry, watching the two of them square off.

"heh, nah inky, no need to be wacked out!" Fresh grinned as he floated beside his acquaintance. "edgy shrimp bones is just gonna find out that it's super un-rad to be an all sick nasty bully, she ain't gonna rough him up too bad."

"should you be doing something?" Sans asked Fang and Point, raising a bony brow.

Fang shrugged, "i'm too lazy."

"And I just don't care." Point rolled his eye lights.

"MISS VICTORIA PERPLEXES ME TO BE FAIRLY HONEST." Latin hummed lightly as he sat down at the edge of the lake and began to watch.

"She does seem more mysterious and confusing than Madame Neoma and Ms. Nyx..." Tango agreed lowly as they watched Raspberry lunge for Victoria who looked like she was trying mighty hard not to laugh as she continuously dipped and rolled out of the way of each attempt to grab and toss her off. "But I'm certain it will take more than one day to be sure."

"I disagree, Neoma seems to be more confusing. She even confuses Victoria."

"I suppose we'll find out as we attempt to return to our own universes..." Gaster hummed lightly, feeling his brow bones twitch in disgust as the Lustful six seemed hanging off every motion as the two made to grab at each other. "Let us hope that no other universes were affected and no others will join us soon."

Yeah, because that's not freakin' obvious.

Eventually, the female managed to toss Raspberry over the edge of the water pillar, much to his disgruntlement. His phalanges were the only thing that kept him from falling as he tried to claw his way back up.

She giggled as she sat up from her prone position, crawling on all fours to where the skeleton was struggling and sat down like a smug lioness looking over its territory. As Sharp looked up at her with a snarl, she grinned deviously before she grabbed him by the wrists.

A particularly nasty glint went through her eyes as she leaned closer to say--

 

_"Long Live the King."_

 

\--Before uprooting his grip and tossing him off.

Raspberry's eyes widened, and he scrambled to desperately try and grab hold of the water wall but _guess. Who was changing. The water solidity again?_

His brother and their alternate selves watched with amusement as he made a rather tame splash below in the water.

With uproarious laughter, Victoria fell back with her legs kicking in the air and tears leaking from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her stomach while Raspberry came splashing up out of the water spewing violent curses (censored of course) and death threats.

Not even Error could keep up his grumpy disposition at Vicky's apparent mirth. Good thing he was in the trees where no one could see.

"Vicky? What's going on?" All heads turned at the sound of a sweet soprano voice and saw Nyx walking--scratch that, struggling--their way with a rather large bag of clothes perched on her shoulder and watching on in confusion. Her gold eyes flickered down at a pissed Berry before sporting a scolding expression. "Are you teasing him?"

"Noooo~..." Victoria called as innocently as she could manage, jumping off the water tower and bouncing on the surface once before flipping onto the grass. "It was just, uh... A little competition."

The black haired beauty raised a brow, not even needing to put a hand on her hip to show that she didn't believe her. She adjusted the large bag in her hands before sighing. "I should scold you, but there's no point when I know Neoma will come home and praise you. "

"Mweh heh." Victoria snickered before freezing as she realized that a dark aura was building behind her back. She threw a quick glance behind her to see a sharp red-violet bone speeding her way, and jerked her head to the side out of harm's way and snatched the bone out of thin air with a blank expression.

Blinking down at the object, she turned to look at their skeletal guests, seeing Raspberry (the perpetrator) was now on the grass and staring at her in furious disbelief, while many of the others looked disturbed and impressed. After a moment or two, she gave a sweet smile.

"In the immortal words of MC Hammer," Her grip on the bone strengthened to the point that it shattered into mere splinters and she winked at the gaping looks, "Can't Touch Dis."

Unfortunately, not even five seconds after she had gone and been a badass...

_POMF_

Nyx was now next to some of the other skeletons with crossed her arms, another pillow in her hands. "You, Neoma and I are going to have a talk about your behavior when she gets home." She huffed.

Many of the skeletons tried to hide their grins and chuckles as she pulled the pillow off her face, wrinkling her nose to keep from sneezing. "As Neoma once said, this is the running gag of that other fan-"

_POMF_

"Fack! A-a-achoo!"

"Inside." Nyx pointed to the manor with a disappointed frown, gaining an eye roll and a mock salute in response.

"Understood mother." Vicky rushed off with a low chuckle, ducking as Nyx tossed another pillow her way.

You could say what you want, Nyx had some damn good aim.

Nyx let out a long sigh, eyes looking up at the sky as she muttered for someone to give her the Patience to deal with the others. She looked at the skeletons and smiled gently, "Well, Dinner is not going to make itself you know. Would anyone like to help me?" Both Papyrus, Blueberry, and Pluto raised their hands promptly, causing her to giggle. "Great! I've also gained quite the haul of clothes gentlemen, I've separated them by your respective universes and you can pick what you'd like to wear." She gestured them to follow her inside, where began the free-for-all for clothes.

Nyx waited patiently for the skeletons to put away their clothes after picking them, before leading the three who wanted to help towards the kitchen. "So, how was your day with Vicky?" She asked.

The three of them glanced at each other before Blueberry spoke up. “SHE WAS RATHER… QUIET. BUT I LIKE HER! SHE SEEMS NICE!”

“YES, SHE WAS EXPLAINING HER MAGIC TO US. ALTHOUGH, SHE HAS YET TO EXPLAIN THE… MUSIC PORTION OF IT.” Pluto said next, tapping his mandible. “I AM QUITE CURIOUS ABOUT IT.”

"Hmm. Well, I think the best people to explain that are Vicky and Neoma. Neoma has been studying Magic and properties of it since we were children, and it is Vicky's magic after all, so she probably knows some things about it that even Neoma does not." Nyx explained as she pulled out ingredients for tonight's dinner.

Seeming to file that mental tidbit away, they silently agreed with their eyes to ask Victoria about it later. “SO THEN, MS. NYX, WHAT ARE WE COOKING TONIGHT?” Papyrus asked cheerfully as the multitude of skeletons in the living room either started exploring the manor or settled down on the floor and couches.

By the time Neoma got home later around dinner time, there were several things she noticed.

1\. The shit-eating grin that Vicky was sporting...

2\. How everyone seemed highly amused (other than Nyx and Raspberry)...

And 3...

The hilarious look on Raspberry's face while he tried not to rip his still slightly damp scarf.

"Dammit, I missed something and I know it." Neoma frowned, sipping from the coffee that managed to magically appear into her hands.

Victoria merely smirked and shrugged in response as Nyx sighed deeply.

"I would just like to point out that you're a terrible influence for our younger roommate sister."

"I would hope so. Means I'm doing my job correctly."


	7. Player 4 Has Entered the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O: ........Such a long. Fucking. Chapter.
> 
> Ulti: Motivation is my second middle name! You can attribute the work skin to me, huehuehue~
> 
>  
> 
> "Lol"
> 
>  
> 
> "I still procrastinated. This should have been up this morning BUT GUESS WHO DECIDED SHE WOULD DO IT LATER"
> 
>  
> 
> "THIS GIIIIIIRL"
> 
> "Now Come check out the tumblr. I have for Neomas story and this story, and all other stories Here: neomasstory.tumblr.com
> 
> And also check out my Au that I have created!; sielutale.tumblr.com"

It was later that evening, during that endless expanse of time between dinner and sleep, that two knocks upon the door sounded. A low voice was heard from beyond, in a vocal range that could've belonged to either a grown female or a young teenaged boy, audibly cheerful and quiet at the same time.

"Knock knock!"

Victoria, who had been playing video games up until that time, glanced up from the screen with a small confused frown at the loud knocks. Only certain people could get into the estate that the manor was placed in, so who...?

Her eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice, her jaw falling open before she popped up from her cross-legged state on the floor, speeding past a few confused looking skeletons to the door and skid to a stop in front of it. She had almost thrown open the door in response, before she stopped and pressed her ear to the door with a large grin. "Who's there~?" She sang out, eyeing the Sans' with a gleeful expression.

Neoma slid into the room like a smooth criminal, a cup of coffee in her hand and somehow unspilt as she stared at the door with a strange look on her face. That voice... sounded strangely familiar. However, the strange look disappeared when she realized the person behind was making a knock-knock joke. "Theodore." She spoke up before the others could.

Taking the interruption in good nature, the person outside the door chuckled quietly and responded with the next expected line.

"Theodore who?"

After doing so, they wondered idly why the voice of the interloper was familiar, a faint memory resting upon them like the taste of chocolate brownies ten minutes after consumption. Warm, and desired... what an interesting comparison to make.

"Theodore is locked. Maybe you should open it for them." Neoma grinned.

Loud chuckles and groans came as the punchline was delivered, Vicky being one of those amused. "And so I shall!!" Still keyed up from the day, Victoria threw open the door with relish, flashing a wide smile at the being standing in front of her. "Syn~!"

Neoma's grin froze for a moment at the name. She almost spilled her coffee as well. Syn?! As in- She put her coffee down and seemingly appeared next to Vicky.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, NO WAY!" She grinned, "NYX. NYX, OMFG, IT'S SYN. HOLY SHIT, IT'S SYN!"

Syn smiled at Victoria, their friend ever since some... certain unsavory events... and stepped forward to lightly hug the taller woman. They didn't react to Neoma's presence until after the hug, but when they did, it was with a tilted head and a small, curious smile.

"H-hi, you're one of Vicky's roommates, right? From the stories she's told me, and your somewhat dynamic entry, I'm guessing that you're Neoma..."

After brushing back their bangs, they held out their hand to the older woman, their eyes seeming to stare right through her.

"It's nice to finally meet you..."

Victoria practically squealed in loud excitement, her aversion to touching thrown out the fucking window as she hugged the much smaller female close, before letting her go as Nyx phased into view with wide eyes and a large grin.

"Syn?! Truly?! Oh goodness, it's been so long!"

Neoma paused, tilting her head and frowning. Did she...?

"We've actually met before. " She said to the blind woman, her eyes saddening a little when she saw the condition her old friend was in. "Nyx and I knew you when we were all kids."

Syn blinked, slowly lowering their hand as their expression went blank. This expression would certainly make wary some of the Sans-type skeletons nearby, with its eerie similarity to the emotionless expression Frisk wore during a Genocide Run, but it's cause was fortunately less severe than the murder of an entire species. No, this expression was caused by something else, and this something else was revealed in the next sentence they spoke.

"Oh... I don't remember most of my childhood... I was diagnosed with retrograde amnesia when I was eleven."

They cast their blind gaze to the side, bringing their hands up and into the oversized side pockets of their vest. It was at this moment that they realized that there were others in the room- the faint sounds of cloth swishing against cloth and soft breathing located elsewhere meeting their ears- and with slight confusion, Syn began to silently wonder who else was in the manor.

Victoria blinked as she realized Neoma and Nyx knew Syn quite well, but then winced as the topic of her amnesia came up. She glanced to the side at seeing Blueberry creep up slowly in a curious way. He froze as he realized he was caught, but then smiled sheepishly as he looked at the newest human.

Neoma tilted her head, "Ahhh, I suppose that makes sense. Then again..." She paused, and frowned. "I think it's best you don't remember some of it..." She hummed, thinking back to her father. Shaking her head, she popped her jaw a little before turning on her heel. She gestured to the crowd of the more violent skeletons, and then at Syn. She then made the universal sign for, 'touch her and I'll kill you' with her eyes flowing menacingly. "Welp. It's nice meeting you again then." She grinned at the blind one.

Tilting their head slightly as they tracked Blueberry's movements, said blind one nodded in acknowledgment to Neoma's statement.

"As the saying goes, ignorance is bliss... Despite the urge to know and understand everything, I suppose I can continue this blissful state for awhile longer..."

To those magically inclined- aka everyone- it would seem that Syn's eyes were glowing a dim shade of silver. They had become rather unnerved by the sheer amount of movement in the near vicinity, and now chose to 'see' just how many people were present.

Wow.

"...Victoria. When did you obtain approximately thirty-five extra roommates?"

“Eheh… Last night, specifically?” Vicky rocked back and forth on her feet, smiling nervously like she was a child who just had her hand caught in a cookie or candy jar. “Actually, that’s a pretty funny story, heh. Ha, ya see, what had happened was…” She stuttered before her eyes flickered over towards the dimensional trio, who promptly stiffened as they realized they were being glared at. “...Some people fucked up, and... Welp, we’re housing thirty-five magical beings for an undetermined amount of time...?”

"It's fun. 10 outta 10, would house them again." Neoma grinned, giving a thumbs up at Vicky.

"Huh... magical beings? Anyone special?"

Syn could 'see' the upside down souls of these magical beings, and an almost hopeful tone entered their voice as they considered the workings of the Dimensional Theory they'd been idly messing with recently.

"...my nerd senses are tingling. Nerd senses, don't let me down."

For a moment, excitement overcame Syn's natural tendency to shy away from interacting with new people, and they swiveled in place to face the two sneaking skeletons behind them. It seemed that River had joined his son in approaching the newest human, and had frozen in place upon their sudden turn with a caught-red-handed grin on his face.

"So... Greetings. I am Syn, Syn the human... Who're you two?"

Blueberry, who definitely wouldn’t shirk away from such a challenge like meeting someone new, jumped forward with a bright smile and bright stars in his sockets. “I AM THE MAGNIFICENT S- UH, B-BLUEBERRY! AND THIS IS MY FATHER, RIVER!”

“A-Ah, yes, hello… How do you do Miss?”

Neoma turned away, taking a sip of her coffee in order not to grab the two skeletons and run off with them. Such Cute. Much Innocence. _Wow._

**_Control Neoma. C O N T R O L  Y O S E L F._ **

Syn smiled a genuine smile, absolutely pleased with this development in their life. "Oh... the Gasters too, hmm? A pleasure and a shame... I suppose you'd put up a fight if I attempted to adopt the two of you."

Continuing on as though they'd never considered fighting the skeletons, Syn hugged Blueberry with his level of enthusiasm, the smallest Sans coming up to the chin of the smallest human. "A pleasure to meet you, Blueberry and River... My day has been fairly crappy, but now that I might be a part of a group-hallucination of thirty-five skeletons, it's maybe ten times better already..."

Alas, the first signs of abnormality were showing in the newest human. Were none of these hosts sane!?

“We kind of gave out nicknames to them already, cause… Well, I’m very sure you figured out why.” Nyx murmured with a small smile, gently rubbing the back of her head before looking over to her sister and sweat-dropped as she began to mutter.

"One of us...One of us..." Neoma chanted, Vicky soon joining in.

“One of us… One of us… One of us… One of us…”

Staring blankly, Nyx gave a mental shrug before saying it cheerfully herself. “One of us! One of us!”

"One of us... one of us... One of Us! ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!" Neoma stomped twice and then clapped before repeating the motion as she chanted. Good thing she put her coffee cup down...... Wait, when did she put her cup down?

Shh, don't question it. Just accept it.

Recognizing the opportunity for what it was, Syn took a firm hold of Blueberry to negate any possibilities for escape, and joined the chant.

"One of us... One of us... One of us...!"

The poor Swap Sans was sweating nervously, recognizing the imminent danger he was in. With a glance over to the other skeletons, he mouthed- how did he mouth words without lips?- a plea for help, and was met with a disheartening response.

Thankfully Victoria came to the rescue, albeit unwittingly as she swooped up the much smaller human into her arms, and caused her to drop the smol skellie who then scurried back over to her brother and the father who had already escaped. She seemed to be in a much more pleasant mood than she had been in a long time. Syn reached for the escaped Blueberry but realized such an endeavor was in vain, and accepted their fate to be held like a baby koala by Victoria. "So~! What brings you here Syn? How long will you be staying?”

Neoma immediately stopped and took a sup of her coffee (Shh, just don't) and hummed, "Hopefully for a while. It would be nice to have someone else with somewhat of an understanding of our method of madness." Her eyes flickered briefly towards Raspberry, "Maybe even help me in a few things such as making short jokes.... about a certain someone... (Even though he's kinda taller than me in human form but who the fuck cares about that, I'll make as many fucking jokes as I fucking want.)"

Those in attendance sweat-dropped at her nonchalant yet slightly spiteful words before looking over at Syn as she giggled.

"I'm taking a six-month reprieve to write my theses for theoretical physics and engineering... Doctorates and such... I blame you and Undertale for getting me into these kinds of science... I could've been a programmer, but nope, my inner nerd has taken hold of my life and made my decisions for me."

Neoma snapped her fingers, "Ayyy~"

“Ayyy, dun blame me~. Once the Undertale fandom has you in its clutches, it clings like a Ramcore.” Vicky shrugged as she giggled, before carrying her towards the stairs. “But that’s awesome. I’ll take you to your room so you can get yourself settled and stuff. Hell, do you have any belongings? Clothes or anything like that?”

"Nope... I have enough stuff in my room, assuming nobody's changed anything since the last time I stayed here..."

"Nope, not a thing has changed in your room since you've been there last. I've just made sure to go in and clean it once it got too dirty and stuff that's all."

Syn attempted to recapture the escaped Blueberry as they were carried by, but alas, their lazy swipe was deflected by the Carrot we all know and hate/love. Accepting defeat with a small grin, they tipped an imaginary hat to the living shield and vanished from sight up the stairs.

"What universes are here? With thirty-five skeletons, there's got to be a variety..."

Some part of them questioned what their past with Neoma and Nyx was, but with the dimensional wall between fiction and reality being broken, they chose to focus more upon that. Thinking about the time before they had amnesia always made them feel uneasy, anyways.

Getting up the steps to the third floor and kicking open the door that was next to her room on the right, she carried her koala-like friend inside and gently placed her down on the bed. It had been maybe like a week since she had cleaned it last, so there wasn't too much dust. "Here we go... Oh, there's Undertale, Outertale, Trainertale, Underlust, Swaplust, Underfell, Swapfell, Undermafia, Dancetale, Underswap, the Gaster brothers, and then Ink, Error, and Fresh. Hence the... large number of them."

Syn wasn't gonna lie. They were so nervous about so many skeletons being present, and what such a thing meant. But beyond the general thoughts over what was real, there was a far more immediately pressing concern...

"Undermafia... Do they act anything like...  _him?_ "

Victoria's face went a bit dark as past memories seemed to flit by behind her eyes before she slowly shook her head. "...No. They're more like my family. They protect people, not hurt them." She stood silent for a bit before she managed to flash her friend a small smile.

"Listen, you get settled, and then we can formally introduce you to everyone, kay?" She gave Syn a little pat on her head before rushing out of her room in order to give her friend some space to settle a bit.

* * *

 

Neoma watched, a thoughtful look on her face as they disappeared from view. Syn had amnesia, huh? She closed her eyes for a moment... Flashes of blood and another girl's screams rang through her ears as she remembered way back when.

She opened her eyes to point a half lidded side stare at the wall.

Yes.... Perhaps it was best Syn did not remember how they met.

But there was no need to be dwelling on the past. That would do her no good. Right now... Neoma had skellies to harass. Specifically a short one with a really bratty attitude.

"GREAT. ANOTHER FUCKING HUMAN TO DEAL WITH." Edge looked incredibly displeased with this new development, and when he got a few displeased looks from the other skeletons nearby, he glared at them too. "WHAT? YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT. OUR PRESENCE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET, ACCORDING TO OUR ORIGINAL HOSTS, AND A NEW HUMAN IS ONLY THE FIRST STEP TOWARDS CHAOS."

Razz, the short asshole he was, agreed with his UnderFell equivalent whilst attempting to look bigger. "UNLESS THEY WERE LYING TO US."

"You guys know I'm right fucking here, yes?" Neoma pointed out. "Plus, I dunno if you noticed. But Syn is blind. There's not much for you to worry about. Also, you guys can turn human now. SO, if anyone comes over, POOF! Human dudes." She plopped onto the couch, throwing her legs over to the other part of the seat and onto Edge's lap. 'Cause why not piss someone off? "Welp. This is gonna be interesting. Four chicks. Thirty-five skeletons." PMSing. Heat Cycles. Oh yeah, this was gonna be fan-fucking-tastic.

As if on cue, Victoria slammed down the steps with a look of protective ferocity in her eyes as she regarded all the skeletons in attendance and snapped her fingers to get everyone's attention.

"Let's get one thing straight," She snapped, her pretty face twisted up in a snarl. "That woman up there is the reason I'm alive today, and not rotting away in some cemetery. And while some of you may not give a fuck about that, a very important and dangerous person does. _A lot._ So, therefore, I'm giving a warning; if any of you fuck with Syn, I will be ever so delighted to show you what true nightmares look like. _S a a v y ?_ "

With an intense glare that dared for anyone to make any arguments, she waited until all skellies nodded their heads before relaxing and heading towards the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Good."

Neoma hummed, "Hello Darkness, my old friend.... I've come to talk with you again... to tell you to STOP DRINKING ALL MY FUCKING SUGAR IN YOUR COFFEE." Neoma threw her empty coffee cup near her friend.

Having to have to stop and snatch the coffee cup out of the air so it didn't smack her in the face, she glanced back as Giant, the innocently curious scientist he was, raised a single phalanx in a questioning manner. "She did seem to know where we were, though. To have counted all thirty-five of us guests present in such a short time is impressive. Are any of you ladies aware of whether she has magic or not?"

She nodded. "Yes, she had magical potential herself. Whether she decided to share with you about what her ability is, however, is completely up to her, but obviously, it allows her to know if any other living things are around despite being blind. Did you want me to refill this for you Neoma?"

Neoma plopped over, her head in Fresh's lap and her legs in Edge's, "What Vicky said." She said, shrugging. She snapped her fingers at Vicky and nodded, "Two tablespoons of Sugar, two table spoons of creamer. Thanks~"

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS." Edge stood up, not going to allow Neoma to use him as a footrest in such a manner, and stalked off towards the stairs. However, a certain Sans noticed that he did, in fact, stand for it, and started snickering under his breath.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"n-nothin' boss... heh."

"YOU'RE LAUGHING AT ME AGAIN, AREN'T YOU?"

"c'mon, i'm your brother, i would never-"

"OH MY GOD, EDGE LOOK, A HUMAN!" Neoma screamed as she pointed behind him.

"WHERE!?" Edge's skull whipped around to stare behind him, and after a sheer moment of mortification at his guard-trained response, he slowly turned and glared at those laughing nearby. Neoma let out a small 'snrk' before turning to bury her face into Fresh's jacket to keep herself from outright bursting into uncontrolled laughter. Vicky had to bite her lip in order to hide the smirk she surely wanted to flash as Nyx sighed and placed a hand over her face. Sauntering over to her friend, she held out her coffee for her to take while she took a glance at all the magical beings.

"Well, after we exchange introductions with Syn, we can all watch the sunset... As well as the stars? A lot of you like the idea of stars, right?"

"Mm, I can make some cocoa for the occasion," Neoma said, pulling her face out of the brightly colored skeleton's coat and sitting up, taking the coffee mug. Nyx may be amazing at food, but Neoma could trump her in drinks.

Many of the skeletons seemed to perk up at the mere mention of stars, Outertale and Undertale especially it seemed. Vicky chuckled at the sight as she walked back towards the steps in order to go retrieve Syn once more. "Well, we should hurry then... The sun might be halfway set already."

Neoma sighed, "Welp, thanks for letting me borrow your lap Fresh. It was pretty comfy despite you being made of bones. But I gotta make some cocoa. So~"

One of the most excited skeletons to see the stars, Latin, leapt up the stairs in the graceful fashion begotten of his home universe to assist the Lady Victoria in retrieving Syn. However, upon reaching the top step, he realized that he didn't know where the new human had settled... Whoops.

Fortunately, said human was just leaving their room, having profusely messed up the bed to properly settle in.

It was an odd habit. Don't question it.

Victoria smiled kindly up at Latin, and came quickly yet carefully to Syn's side as to not startle her. "Syn? Would you like to be introduced formally to everyone and then we can enjoy the sunset and stars together. I can form my illusions into your mind or soul if you'd like to see them as well." Syn nodded, reaching over to lightly link their longtime friend's arm in their own, a casual display of trust in her not to guide them into any walls or anything. Yes, they could get around on their own once they were familiar with the environment, but things had likely changed quite a bit in the years since their last visit. It was more efficient to let the blue-eyed woman lead them, for now.

"S-sounds good to me... Lead the way...!"

"Then... Shall we Latin?" Victoria murmured as she took ahold of her friend's arm, waving the skeleton to go ahead. He shook his head politely with a large smile, and bowed as he gestured towards the stairs.

"AFTER YOU LADY VICTORIA, LADY SYN."

Of course, he'd be quite the gentleman. With a nod of acquiesce, Vicky led her friend carefully down the steps, humming a soft tune to herself as they reached the majority downstairs again.

"It does take two to Tango..." Syn joked quietly, aware of the light-footed skeleton following the two women back downstairs to the majority. Upon reaching the bottom, however, they seemed to shy a bit closer to Victoria, a nervous smile on their face. "U-um... what have you three told them about yourselves so f-far...?" They wanted to make sure that they didn't go overboard with their own information, as they had the slight tendency to rant like Alphys when explaining something.

Victoria gently gave the kindred soul a calming pat on the arm, watching as Latin danced past them and snickering softly at the disgruntled look on his face at the soft-spoken joke. "Well, we told them our full names, our star-sign, our blood type, our occupation, three things we like and dislike and personal little rules. That's pretty much it."

"Don't forget the little threats." Neoma said, pointing at Vicky. "Two of us threatened them. Kinda hard to forget that."

"I'm fairly certain a few of them would have threatened us first if we had not." Victoria shrugged, cocking an eyebrow at the shifty looks that the Fell Six and the scowl Error began to sport. "Case in point."

"True."

Syn nodded in acknowledgment, bringing their arms around to clasp their hands behind their back in a sort of 'ready' position. Tilting their head to listen for the nearby skeletons, they mentally counted them up to make sure everyone was present, before speaking.

"Alright, um... My name is Synner Trission, and I go by Syn... I'm a Leo, born during the Cusp of Oscillation, and m-my blood type is O negative... I'm a student, and as a job, I voice act and do commissions for various arts... u-um..." They paused, taking a quick breath and shifting their weight a little before continuing."I like the feel of high winds in the nighttime, the smell of dusty books in a library, and listening to most genres of music... and lastly, I dislike most foods, people staring at my eyes, and unexpected physical contact... I'd appreciate it if you didn't sneak up on me... my reflexes are ahead of me most of the time, and I don't want to hurt anyone..." They shifted their weight again, shuffling their feet slightly as they did so. "Th-that's about it..."

"You know, it's strange how people around here have an extreme ability in self-defense..." Neoma hummed as she walked towards the door frame, "It's almost like..." She looked up at something the others couldn't see, "The Authors are trying to make up for something lacking..."

She then slowly walked out of viewing the others.

Nyx glared exasperatedly in the direction her sister had gone, and Vicky coughed into her fist as many of the skeletons gained perplexed expressions.

"Lack of sanity or emotional stability perhaps...?" Victoria muttered, before looking away with a whistle when Nyx pointed the glare towards her.

"I WONDER, I WONDER," Neoma yelled from the background.

"It does make sense... I mean... our dimension has Creators and Followers dictating the events of Undertale AU's... who's to say there isn't another higher plane with beings dictating our own lives?"

"That's actually a good point!" Neoma said, shifting into the room. "We always talk of Creators. Or Followers. But have we ever truly considered that there is more to it?"

At this statement, the dimensional travelers present gained mixed looks. While Ink and Error shared a glance, Fresh straight up walked out of the room and outside in a highly unusual display of emotion... _Discomfort_.

Victoria pursed her lips slightly as her gaze went blank. "Makes sense on how we're all fucking messed up," and promptly turned on her heel and began leading Syn outside. "Welp, I'm ready to watch the stars come out and stuff. All in favor?"

A loud gaggle of enthusiastic assent rose from those present and Nyx shook her head with a soft sigh as she began to follow her friend and newest roommate out with skeletons following like ducklings behind her. "Eventually, I believe I'M going to have an existential crisis."

"Where'd you come from?" Victoria blinked, looking over at the dark-haired woman.

"One of the authors is struggling to keep me involved in the story, so I may pop up randomly." She muttered, glancing up at the sky with a frown. "The other two don't help much with that. Though we can't blame one of them, since she's new."

"Sucks."

"Indeed."

Humming quietly to keep time with their footsteps, the blind human walked alongside Victoria and Nyx, leading the group of skeletons outside just as the sun was completing its journey beyond the horizon.

Behind most of the group, the three skeletons already familiar with the stars were focusing more on the environment, taking in the nighttime look of the 'backyard' and comparing it to the daytime look. The natural color change caused by the shift from day to night fascinated the three- Galaxy in particular, whilst his sons appreciated the peaceful moment for what it was.

Neoma snapped her fingers and the cocoa she had made during her little 'not-so-quiet' disappearance appearing in front of everyone in a soft silver glow to keep them afloat. "Made enough for everyone if they wanted any."

"Thanks Neo..." Victoria replied as she snagged a mug out of the air, and offered one to Syn with a soft sigh after sitting her down. Her fingertips began to collect some of her magic, an inky black that whisped like an ominous mist around her digits and she placed the hand gently against her back in order to show Syn the lovely sight that she was seeing.

As the various skeletons settled down in the grass with their cocoa, forming small groups between universes both familiar and unfamiliar, the low buzz of quiet conversation drifted across the night. The occasional outburst of excitement from a Papyrus equivalent could be heard now and then, but overall, the scene was a very peaceful one. A group of Gasters had formed nearby, positioned roughly in the middle of all the present stargazing beings, and sat reminiscing. Whether it was because they hadn't been on the Surface in centuries or because they were in a different dimension, the stars had changed somewhat, many not visible due to the pollution. Recognizing this, one was appointed to approach their hosts, and inquire about any reading materials on the subject.

"Pardon me, but would you ladies happen to have any astronomy books in that library of yours?"

It was Rifle who approached, looking dapper in his suit and gentlemanly with his polite tone. As he did so, his sharp eyelights noticed the dark magic gathered around Victoria's phalanges and the attentive expression upon Syn's face, but he said nothing about it. The mysterious man liked to keep such observations to himself, as there was little information that couldn't be advantageous in some way or another.

"I have like, 20 astronomy books and 35 astrology books in my library I think." Neoma hummed, kicking her legs up and down a little considering she was sitting on a branch of the tree above them. "Vicks has a library too, but mines a bit more extensive because of all my travels." She leaned back, "But I'm pretty sure Vicks has some too. So if you want some of both, or just one, just let us know."

"Oh..." Glancing up, the dark-skinned woman looked appreciatively over to Rifle for letting them know of his presence rather than surprise them, and nodded as his question registered. "Yes, what Neoma said... I can go get a few if you'd li-"

"I'll get them. I'd be a bit faster." Nyx stepped up with a small smile, and gently gave Syn's head a quick pat. "Don't want her to miss anything after all. I'll be right back." She replied before shifting away in a flash of gold.

Neoma nodded, humming, "That's my sister for you-" She stopped and squinted her eyes for a moment, before jumping out of the tree in a graceful yet panicked manner. "OH FUCK, I FORGOT TO HIDE MY SPELLBOOK COLLECTION, SHIT." In another flash, this one in silver, she was gone as well. She then reappeared 5 minutes later, sighing in relief. "Okay, we good, she went to your personal library first Vicks. Thank Gods...."

Syn tilted their head inquisitively, turning slightly towards Neoma, while still paying attention to the pleasant illusion they were experiencing. The low hum of their passive magic warned them of a reaction to it, but they didn't stop seeing the illusion, so they put it on the back burner in favor of addressing the silver-eyed woman. "Why would you need to hide your spellbook collection from Nyx?" Rifle, too, was wondering this, but he saw no need to ask when the new human had done so for him already. Thus, he waited patiently for the return of the gold-eyed woman, observing the others whilst he did so.

Victoria coughed slightly as she remembered some of the times Nyx had gotten ahold of Neoma's spellbooks, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. "Think about it... Nyx holds magic stores that are exponential in regards to everyone here. Add to that her innocent curiosity, and... Well, sometimes things can happen. Mostly comical, yet annoying things."

"Hehe... the possibilities are endless, I assume..." Syn had a small smile on their face at the idea of spellbook shenanigans, a faint sense of familiarity settling over their mind as they continued to 'see' the stars through Victoria's magic.

"That and there were some dark ass spells in some of those bitches.." Neoma muttered under her breath before her sister appeared. She was luckily all settled in her little spot again before her sister saw her.

"Here you are. I hope these are adequate."

"Thanks, Sis. I'm sure the other Gasters will be starry-eyed seein' em." A book was promptly thrown at her for the pun, which was snatched out of the air by Neoma and lightly tossed back down so Rifle could catch it. "Why so serious sis?"

Rifle accepted the books with a few magically manifested hands, sketching a bow to the ladies, and smiling at Nyx in particular. "Thank you kindly, madame."

With that, he left the ladies to their own discussion and returned to his group with the books. The large quantity of material attracted a few errant Sanses, who sauntered by to snag a book or two and go back to their brothers, but most of the informative reading material remained with the Gasters.

Victoria giggled at the slightly sour face Nyx made at her sister, sipping at her cocoa before her eyes narrowed slightly at the suddenly mischievous look the golden-eyed woman pointed her way. She squirmed slightly on her spot in the grass as Nyx sliiiiid over and playfully whispered something in her ear. She froze slightly before jumping up onto her feet (Magic still curling on Syn's skin) and rounded on her with a firm look.

"No."

"But-"

" _No._ "

"Come now Vicky, I'm sure everyone would like to see!"

_"Denied."_

"Oh shit, Vicky denying Nyx of somethin'?" Neoma laid on her branch and propped her head up on her arms, "This is something I gotta see."

Syn blinked and leaned slightly closer, curiosity evident in the tilt to their head. It was easy for anyone watching to tell where their attention was despite their blindness, as their body usually shifted to face the subject of their focus. "What did Nyx ask?"

Some of the closest skeletons caught onto the commotion, and one after another, the collective attention moved towards the standoff of the gold and blue eyed women.

......

_Staaaaaare~_

"Oh! Victoria does special performances at night sometimes just for me and sister! Her illusion and music-based magic can make such lovely scenes for us, especially when the fireflies come out... Like now!" Nyx cheerfully pointed out, little lights indeed flashing slowly across the dark scene. "I was thinking that since you and many other people are now living with us, she could-"

 _"Never."_ Victoria shook her head rapidly, grimacing. "Too many people! Vicky no wanna!"

"But our new roommates had expressed interest in your musical magic earlier!"

"Aww, c'mon Nyx. Don't force Vicks to do somethin' she don't wanna do." Neoma sighed. "Especially if she don't feel comfortable with it! That'll cause a whole can of worms I don't think Vicks wants open right now." She flipped onto her back and stretched, "Just give her some time or somethin'."

Syn cast their senses around, and upon noticing the increased attention upon the four of them, edged slightly closer to Nyx and Victoria. "I-If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to..."

Original Papyrus, shamelessly eavesdropping due to his advantageously close position, raised a gloved finger. "I AGREE! CONSENT IS AN IMPORTANT THING!"

Beside him, Sans stared in mild horror, whilst the Lustful Six smirked and snickered in amusement. Neoma couldn't help but join them in their snickering and giggling, and Victoria had to make a valiant attempt to hold back a snicker at the fact that the cinnamon roll had actually said an unintended innuendo.

"Oh boo." Nyx pouted as she crossed her arms, before looking over as Latin sliiiiid on over as well, followed by his father Tango.

"YOU USE YOUR MAGIC TO DANCE, LADY VICTORIA?" Vicky's face practically spelled out the words 'OH SHIT' as Tango smiled down at her sympathetically.

"You suffer from a form of stage fright, I'm gathering?"

"Ehhhh, you could say that..."

"I WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO SEE IT, I AM SURE IT'S LOVELY! I'M SURE I, THE GREAT P- LATIN, WOULD BE A WONDERFUL DANCING PARTNER!" Faced with the exuberant and hopeful puppy dog gaze of the skeleton before her, Victoria found her resolve quickly weakening.

"I dunno..."

"Fuck guys." Neoma groaned, "Don't force her. Jesus..." She loved Vicky's performances too, but her boundaries were boundaries for a reason!

Syn shifted their weight slightly, slowly standing up before facing the two Dancetale skeletons close by. "...w-well, there are two of you here... If Victoria wants to dance with one of you, I'll dance with the other... th-that way, she's not the entire focus of attention..." The blind girl had never danced before, but they were willing to try.

Nyx performed a little victory dance in her head, making a mental note to do something incredibly special for Syn making the possibility to create some fluff that much higher, grinning as Victoria pointed a look of hero's worship towards her long-time friend.

"If I wasn't the only one doing, I s-suppose I wouldn't mind... But you sure Syn...? You don't have to do it if you don't want to..."

Syn nodded with a small smile, clasping their hands behind their back and rocking slightly on their heels. "I-I want to..." Coughing slightly, they quietly added to that statement. "I may or may not have wanted to since I found out Dancetale existed..."

The glade fell silent as Victoria seemed to debate the subject in her head, aware of all eyes on her before she sighed before giving a defeated smile. "Alright... But! No pulling out souls."

"You have our word."

Nyx actually jumped up with a loud whoop of excitement, before catching herself and smiling as though she hadn't just given a victory shout. "Wonderful!" Those watching sweat-dropped at the uncharacteristic show of playful smugness before Tango cleared his non-existent throat as he faced Syn.

"In that case, I would be honored to lead you in your first dance."

"SPECTACULAR!"

"Welp..." Vicky sighed, pulling out her phone. "Guess I should pick out a good song..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neomasstory.tumblr.com  
> sielutale.tumblr.com
> 
> *shameless plug from Ulti*  
> undervoidable.tumblr.com


	8. I Can't Believe It's Not Dancing!

Standing beside Tango, the blind human tilted their head towards their oldest remembered friend, listening to the casual conversation around them as the latter female chose a song. The way their fingers played along the edges of their vest belied their slightly nervous state of mind, as this would be the first time they danced with a professional.

The skeletons of Dancetale could be called nothing less than professionals, of course. It was the very basis of their universe, present within the deepest reaches of their souls. To call them anything less would be an insult.

“Now let me think about this here…” Victoria muttered as she scrolled through her phone, only barely realizing that Nyx was kindly shooing their guests into a large circle as to give the dancers room. Nyx wore a large, excited grin as she trotted back over to stand by the tree that her sister was perched in. Victoria curled her lip to the side in frustration as she looked for a song that would fit both skeleton’s styles, before her eyes widened as she spotted one.

“Danza Kuduro sounds like a good one…”

"Sister, come join us!" Nyx waved to Neoma, who was still in the tree.

Neoma slowly inhaled, stretching her body before flopping once again more comfortably into her branch, "Nah. Don't feel like it. I'll just _leaf_ it to yall."

"...Neoma, did you just-"

"Don't go _barking up the wrong tree_ now, you might end up _stemmin_ up some unneeded anger."

"...."

"Eh, n-not everyone wants to _branch out_ on demand... Some people are _late bloomers_ , after all..." Syn clasped their hands behind their back as they spoke, a slight smile tugging at their lips. If you can't beat them, might as well join them, right?

_Hold yourself back, don’t give in Vicky… Spare the minds of the Papyrus types..._

_Don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it, don’t do it-_

“Welp, guess any insanity that the others gain will _stem_ from us, huh?”

_Damn it!_

"Ayy, Those puns were pretty _Oak-ay_ there. Now with the tree of us, theres now a _tree-io_. Of course, now we have a problem. See, the Papyruses look like they're about to blow their top, but I don't know why. So I suppose we need to get to the _root_ of this problem. They look like they _walnut_ stand for whatever it is that's angering them. Oh look, Nyx look pretty done too. I'm _stumped_ on why."

"Th-those poor _saps.._. but hey, at least these trees aren't palm trees. Then these puns would be a lot _shadier_ than they already are!" Syn, now feeling the glares of several Papyrus-type skeletons on their back, let out a soft "eep" and hid behind Tango. The tall and benevolent skeleton made for a nice shield, if they stood up straight.

Quietly shaming herself for her lack of self-control, Vicky bit her lip to valiantly hold back her snickering… Quite like many of the Sans types (and a few Gasters) were doing themselves.

“In order to preserve what sanity the Papyrus types and Nyx have left thanks to us, how about we start this little performance?” Hearty agreements from those ready to bust a gasket raised, and Latin gave her a grateful look as she walked a bit away.

It had to be done.

“Well then, let’s put the _petal_ to the metal.”

Neoma snapped her fingers, pointing at her friend, "Ayy, _Yew_ made a pretty good one right there."

It was then, she decided, that it was best she moved to another branch as a few red and blue bones impaled the one she was on. " _Elm_ assuming some people are in a very bad mood today. Or at least, that's what I _fig-ure_."

Silver-scarred eyes widening, Syn stepped out from behind Tango with a blue stop sign and a large pocket watch. Where the objects came from, nobody knows, but that vest of theirs looked slightly smaller than it was before.

" _Oak-ay_ , I think it's time to stop-"

Another bone dinged off the surface of the sign, and the blind human instinctively reacted by swinging the sign like a particularly large baseball bat. The bone was sent flying back towards its sender- Blueberry- and hilarity ensued. Why?

Because he hit it back with another bone. And the two _kept. Sending. It back and forth._

"HUMAN, KINDLY STOP SWINGING THE SIGN!"

"If I stop, the bone will hit something else!"

"BUT THE BONE WILL HIT SOMETHING ELSE IF I STOP TOO!"

"Aaahhhhh."

"AAAHHHH."

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

"Neoma, what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were screaming to show how fucked up we are."

"...."

"I have a lot of problems."

After quite a moment of watching the bone go back and forth like a referee, Vicky had formed a scoreboard behind her and kept track of the rally number, ignoring the sound of Latin’s hand smacking against his face.

“ARE WE EVER GOING TO FINISH THIS MADNESS?!” Edge shouted as he threw his hands up, unaware that his father had gotten up to refill his mug of hot chocolate. Due to the authors’ headcanon, he had to fulfill his addiction to sweets.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Blueberry smacked the bone back to Syn, an expression of panic on his skull.

"Try aiming somewhere else!" The stop sign swung true, sending the bone back towards Blueberry.

"YOU TRY AIMING SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"I'm blind! I can't aim elsewhere without risk of hitting someone!"

"TRUE! BUT YOU'RE DOING RATHER WELL AT KEEPING YOUR CURRENT AIM CONSISTENT! HAVE YOU BEEN TRAINING SOMEHOW?"

"Um. A little? Melee and swordplay mainly, nothing that would really apply here."

As the two spoke, the bone was sent between them in a nice rhythm, one that could almost set the tempo for a song. Alas, this could not go on much longer.

Nyx, amused but wanting to further the plot, made her way over and tapped Blueberry's shoulder.

"Perhaps you could try unsummoning the bone with your magic."

This comment proved more distracting than helpful, unfortunately, as the next swing was a miss. The bone went flying, it's trajectory a graceful loop directly towards the door to the manor... and once it left sight, a particularly loud _crash_ was heard, and dead silence ensued.

……………………….

……………………..

...........................................

“SCORE!” Victoria shouted out, throwing up her arms in a ‘GOAL’ formation as a single point mark appeared under Syn’s name on the scoreboard. She then tensed up as she felt harmful intent begin to seep through the open doorway and a malicious shadow slowly began to loom into sight. “I believe I sense a presence from the great beyond.”

Neoma tilted her head as she sensed something very angry coming from the house, before an angry shout of **_"K I D S!"_** could be heard from within the clearing.

Cue Vicky's mad rush towards the forest in order to get away. _“Aspetto la tua madre abbracciata!”_

"Welp. Job's callin. Gotta go fast. After all..." Neoma fell backward out of her branch, "Ζεις μόνο μια φορά" She then disappeared before she hit the ground.

“WAIT, MISS VICTORIA! WE WERE PLANNING TO DANCE!” Latin shouted in nervous dismay, before sprinting after her in an effort to find her as well as get away from the evil counterpart of his father. Hip Hop followed soon after. He wasn’t running of course, oh no.

But he definitely wasn’t walking.

Through the doorway came a terror that while known to most present as Fell, was Wing Dings Gaster, former Captain of the Royal Guard, sporting a deep scowl upon his cracked skull. He was a formidable warrior in his time, and was one that had just been deprived of his hot chocolate- said drink which was now visibly staining his clothes.

Syn was not ashamed to admit that they were terrified of the furious aura he exuded, not at all. Many of the skeletons seemed to agree, most making their way out into the forest to hide, leaving the human and the other culprit to their games in the clearing to face the malevolent Gaster.

It was at this moment that the two players knew... they fucked up.

"LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND!" Blueberry, in a moment of bravery, rushed forward to pick up Syn and then sprint for the woods. A few attacks were dodged along the way, but the two escaped, and Fell was left alone with his fellow Gaster equivalents.

...

Raucous laughter could be heard from the direction of the clearing, as the various skeletons and the girls searched for suitable hiding places. This was no longer about dancing, no.

"So.... good thing my sis bought you guys those clothes, huh?" Neoma asked, appearing almost out of nowhere from behind Fell. She held out a shirt similar to the one he was wearing, as well as a cup of cocoa in her other hand for him to take afterward.

....

What you thought she really ran away? Pfft.

.....Besides, she wasn't the one to throw the bone.

Changing on the spot because he didn't give a fuck, Fell accepted the new shirt and the cocoa peace offering, grumbling quietly about how it wouldn't be the same as a mug he'd made himself. Still, he wasn't about to drop this chase... While his previous drink had been avenged, he was still in the mood for a little fun, and what better fun was there than chasing down some hapless prey?

"I suppose this shall have to do for now, Ms. Neoma."

Without another word, the Fell Gaster took a sip of hot chocolate and sauntered off into the woods at a leisurely pace. He was only the most confident of predators- one that knew he had all the time in the world to get what he sought after.

Neoma sipped her own cup of cocoa that she made while watching one of her favorite character leave casually into the woods. Another simple sip from her cocoa before she stated in the bluntest way possible, "Those bitches be fucked."

* * *

 

_I am the darkness, I am the night…_

_I am running away from those who cause fright…_

"MISS VICTORIA!” Shit, he was going to get himself and any others caught! Not that Vicky was the one responsible, but it was still safe to get the fuck out of dodge. So, that being said, Vicky made a mental note to never hide with a Papyrus equivalent in a regular (or otherwise) game of Hide and Seek.

Still though… She’d be unnaturally cruel to just let him get caught. “Shhh! Keep your voice down and stick to the shadows!” She hissed from her perch in a low branch, reaching out to catch a panicking Latin and Hip Hop by their sleeves and pulling them out of the moonlight.

Victoria’s nerves soon became frayed. Ya see, she already knew how to sneak around quietly (due to soft moments in the past that she was just not gonna talk about due to them now being more painful than stepping on a spiked Lego), but with Neoma’s lessons—woman was a slave driver, but a good and efficient teacher—and her illusions, it was very, very hard to catch her.

Hip-Hop wasn’t even that bad at being stealthy; he was a Sans after all.

Latin, however, seemed to be stepping on every crunchy leaf and easily broken sticks as he walked along and it was driving her insane.

_‘Perhaps I should rethink ditching these two…’_

Nearby Victoria and the Dancetale bros, Blueberry and Syn were exercising only the highest of stealth, using the treetops as opposed to the forest floor. The blind human acted as a radar, almost, what with their heightened sense of hearing giving them an advantage over the skeleton.

"B-Blueberry... maybe go a bit to your left..."

The smol skeleton silently heeded the advice, and soon, the two were among the branches above the aforementioned trio.

"Pssst... hey, you three... look up here..."

Little did any of them know, that Fell was slowly closing the distance.

Victoria froze, holding up an arm to make the two skeletons behind her stop short and looked up to spot Blueberry and Syn staring down at them. Her eyes lit up with a smile before she began climbing the nearest tree to join them. Hip-Hop thankfully grabbed his brother’s arm before he could say anything out loud, and teleported the two of them up into the tree as well.

At a tug on his arm, Blueberry set his cargo down onto the thickest part of the branch beside him, keeping balance quite nicely. It seemed that Alphys must have done some interesting training exercises with him.

"GREETINGS, MISS VICTORIA! HELLO OTHER ME AND OTHER BROTHER!"

Syn kept a hand on the tree trunk to keep their balance, but beyond that, seemed fairly comfortable with being in a tree. Perhaps it was the vibrations in the wood, making it easier for them to 'see' their surroundings.

"We need to keep it down... an angry Gaster is a bad Gaster to encounter..."

Victoria shifted into a crouch beside Syn, staying quiet as she gave Blueberry a nod of acknowledgment and began to listen to the musical vibrations of the forest so she could spot any disruptions coming towards them. There was plenty disruptions, seeing as the other Sans and Papyrus types had run into woods after the rest of them, so she could easily hear their definitive soul songs. For once the headache inducing shit was helpful to know who was nearby— a Gaster theme would sound fairly different.

 _ Meanwhile... _

Fell was closing in on his prey- no, wait, that was just his friend's useless son, Carrot. Might as well interrogate the boy and see if he knew where his brother and the human were.

Swiftly, the old Captain closed in... and pounced, grasping the surprised skeleton by the hoodie. Teleportation, hah! Fell was faster than that.

"You likely know the whereabouts of your brother and the human. _Mind telling me where they are?_ "

_ And back to the others... _

“Welp.” All of the others turned to look at Victoria as she heard the anomaly. “Seems like Fell got Carrot.”

“WHA-?!” She immediately slapped a hand over Blueberry’s panicked grin to make him fall silent, pressing a finger furiously against her lips.

“Don’t worry, he’s not gonna hurt him… I think. Probably just trying to get information out of him. After all, he wasn’t the one playing ping-pong with a bone.” He immediately gained a guilty look at her pointed look, before she turned to look at the Dance Bros. “Y’all might wanna get out of here for that very reason actually.”

“B-“

“We’ll get to dance sooner or later Latin, not to worry.”

Syn felt a slight surge of guilt, and contemplated climbing down to save Carrot, but fortunately possessed a greater sense of self-preservation than that.

...still, they were feeling rather guilty.

As HipHop took hold of his brother's arm and 'ported the two away, Syn pondered whether it was better to face Fell like a man, or avoid doing so for as long as possible. Their knowledge of the UnderFell universe suggested that facing him head on would probably gain respect in some form... or perhaps it was safer to hide. Gaah.

The Gaster probably wouldn't look in the clearing for them... but they might get caught on the way...

"I-I'm gonna risk it for a biscuit... Victoria, tell the others I love them...!" With that, the blind human slid down the trunk, and set off in the direction that they knew the clearing was in. If they got caught, they'd face him head on. If not, they'd continue to hide.

Victoria watched as Syn dashed off with wide eyes, before solemnly saluting her with a single lonely tear running down her face.

“I salute thee… Dearest comrade.” Not like she would let Syn get into any real danger… Fell knew the consequences if he attempted to really hurt her.

His choice if he believed Vicky’s threat enough though. She would damn well follow through with it if need be.

“MAYBE WE SHOULD FOLLOW…? IT’S A GOOD IDEA…”

“Indeed.” She nodded before doing her best hushed Arnold Schwarzenegger impression. “Come with me if you want to live.” She gestured for him to follow as she took to the branches in order to remain quiet and shadow Syn, Blueberry not far behind.

In the distance, Carrot lay curled in a horrified ball upon the forest floor, and Fell displayed a smirk of deep satisfaction.

"I'm glad we could have this talk."

Now in the possession of a perfect object for punishment, the Gaster sauntered off towards Blueberry and the humans with him, ignoring the other Sanses and Papyruses that had seen his interrogation techniques. They wouldn't bother him now... although they seemed rather curious as to what he had planned if the way they followed him along the trail meant anything.

Neoma hummed as she heard a few things come from the forest, before sitting down in the middle of the Gasters, "Hey, y'all wanna see somethin' cool?" She asked. After a few mutters of agreement, she closed her eyes and then opened them again.

A bright silver glow emanated from her eyes, lighting up the ground and the Gasters' faces as she looked at them, "Someone, quick! Name a color and some type of image."

Gary- poor, neglected Gary- was the first to respond to Neoma's verbal challenge. "I choose yellow and the sky."

"Okay, so the sky might be a lil' hard, but I can add things that are in the sky so that's good 'nuff for me." She shrugged, before the glowing silver became yellow, images of Clouds and birds appearing in her eyes and casting onto a blank patch of ground so you could see them.

The Gasters still present in the clearing made various noises of appreciation- well, all except for Point and Rifle- and River, in particular, seemed pleased. "This is lovely! Tell me, are you limited to only one color with these projections?"

"Nah, I can do other colors." Neoma replied, before making her eyes flash the rainbow, and then a few random colors like turquoise, kumquat lavender, and then lemonese, and then teal. "So long as I have seen the color, I can make my eyes glow the color."

Gaster, curious about the limitations of human vision, spoke up. "Could you project colors within the infrared or ultraviolet range?"

"That... is actually a very good question." Neoma replied, raising a brow, "Inside the eye, there is a layer of cells that detect light called the retina. Light hits a cell in the retina called a retinal ganglion cell. This cell has a special chemical called rhodopsin inside of it that breaks down when hit by light and causes a chemical reaction. This reaction produces electricity and thus we have that special transduction of light energy into electrical energy. As there are millions of these retinal ganglion cells, eyes have to make sure everything stays in the same order. That way we can have a reliable picture of what we see in the brain. My eyes, however, are more complicated than that. My eye cells manage to take some of the light that it takes in and project it back. So, whether I could actually project the colors in either ranges would have to be tested... Uh... Not to mention its hard for us to see those kinda things, to begin with... Although I could use my enhancing abilities to allow me to see them..."

From the outer perimeter of the clearing, Syn sauntered forth as confidently as ever- read: with their focus constantly shifting at all the sounds heard nearby- and made their way into the circle of Gasters and Neoma.

"I've been here this _whooooole_ time... You never saw me leave... Move along..." These sentences were accompanied with a hand movement as though Syn were attempting to perform a Jedi mind trick... _nerd_.

Following from the forest shortly after, Fell walked up with the appearance of utter calm, stopping only when he was directly behind the blind human. From his expression and the audience of Sanses and Papyruses in the trees, this was gonna be good.

"-And I'mma stop pullin' a Gohan ( _NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD_ ) for a moment and watch this shit because I'm genuinely interested in how this is going to turn out." Neoma turned away from the others, bending her body in an odd position before sipping her coffee. (Don't ask how she managed to change it. The Gasters are still trying to figure it out.)

Welp.

_”Funk.”_

“HECK.”

Vicky set herself down on a branch as she watched Fell calmly stroll up behind Syn, and pulled out a violin to play the Sad Song™ that everyone knows in some shape or form to playfully mourn her friend.

Where did she get the violin? …It was better to not ask.

With his hands behind his back, Fell smiled- oh fuck he's _smiling_ \- and cleared his nonexistent throat to get Syn's attention.

**"Human."**

Holy shit, he was doing the intimidating deep voice thing. And it was working.

**"Don't you know not to disrespect your superiors? Turn around, and accept your punishment."**

_Aaaaahhhh._

Slowly, Syn turned around.... and received a spritz of water to the face.

Fell had brought his hands forth from behind his back, and dealt punishment to the blind human with the spray bottle he'd acquired from Carrot. There was writing on the side of the bottle- it said 'Bad Temmie'- but the words had been crossed out and replaced with mysterious Wingdings lettering. What did it say now? _Get Dunked On_.

"Bad human."

There was a beat of dead silence.....

Then the sound of something hitting the ground..... Pretty hard actually.

"HUMAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

Any who deigned it necessary to turn around would see the sight of Victoria no longer in the tree, but instead on the ground--where did the violin go--and rolling around. Her mouth was opened in a wide, hysterical grin, and she seemed to be laughing... Only, no sound was escaping her at all. Regardless, she was becoming red in the face as she wept tears of hilarity, all the while Blueberry was staring down at her in deep concern as she heaved with silent laughter.

Neoma bit her lip, looking down while her body shook from restrained laughter. Okay, she would admit, she was not expecting that.

Unsure how to react, Syn simply tried to avoid giggling and chose to do so through a dramatic bow. It seemed that their shyness had been forgotten, in the face of such unexpected humor.

"I accept your punishment, o captain, my captain..."

Meanwhile, seeing the lackluster consequences for the human's actions, Blueberry re-acquired his bravery and climbed down from the tree. Of course, he wanted to be certain that Victoria was okay before he received his punishment from the apparent Captain Fell.

"MISS VICKY? CAN YOU STILL BREATHE PROPERLY?"

Victoria weakly waved off Blueberry in a good-natured manner, still attempting to capture any breath and still sniggering while doing so.

After slowly (and I mean _slowly_ ) managing to calm down, Neoma sipped her coffee and said in an amused manner, "Sorry Blueberry, but Vicky isn't here right now. She's trying to expel some demonic entities from her body at the moment. Please leave a message after the cough."

Not entirely coherent or aware of Neoma’s words, Vicky choked on air while trying to regain it… And her laughing fit then switched into a coughing fit.

Blueberry, eyes wide in shock, zipped over to Fell at the coincidence— He’d take a spray bottle over demonic entities any day.

Turning towards the treeline, Fell happened to glance at Blueberry within the same moment that he glanced at him, and thus there was no escape. A smirk formed upon the Gaster's cracked skull, and when the shortest Sans approached, the punishment was dealt.

"Bad skeleton."

And now, there was only one thing left to do this night.

Neoma grinned the moment lil' ole Blue ran for his life, before snickering while Nine raised a brow at her.

"How did you know she would start coughing?" He asked. Neoma responded by shrugging her shoulders, "Officially, I would say it's because the nerves that are involved in the laughing reflex are the same nerves that are involved in the coughing reflex."

"And unofficially?" Split inquired with a tilted head.

"I know things."

Victoria shook her head rapidly as she stood up, wiping away the tears of hilarity and oxygen-deficiency while Fang strolled up behind her with a cigarette in hand.

“you okay darlin’?” She flashed him a thumbs up, gaining a nonchalant pat on the back.

Sensing that they'd been dismissed, Syn wandered over to the black haired twin _(who had been out on a coffee break this chapter)_ and whispered something in her ear. ~~Hey lil' mama lemme whisper in your ear~~~

With a nod, Nyx stepped forward to the center of the clearing and gestured for the skeletons still hiding in the trees to approach now that the threat of angry Fell was resolved.

"Excuse me, but if everyone would please direct their attention towards the sky, there is a little something special we'd like to show you."

"Nyx, watchu planning?" Neoma set her coffee down, before doing a back hand spring instead of getting up and standing like a NORMAL person because it was fun.

Victoria could only sense good intentions from Nyx and Syn, so she calmly meandered back towards the lake so she could lay on its surface once again. It was a hobby of hers when she couldn’t sleep at night; With all of the stars out at night, it was like laying adrift in the galaxy with all of them being reflected in the water.

And with the oncoming show, it was only going to be better tonight. Not to mention she got out of performing that night, quite the bonus.

Turning towards the sky herself, Nyx slowly raised her arms, and shimmering streams of magic began to form around her body. As she grew brighter, collective attention began to shift towards her, but with a burst of light and color shooting upwards, the sky on fire became the focus of all the skeletons present.

In a miasma of bright blues, grassy greens, and glistening golds, the night sky was filled with fireworks.

"Pft" Neoma rolled her eyes, walking over to her sister, "And people say _I'm_ the show-off." With a simple snap of her fingers, sunshine yellow, dazzling amber, and shimmering silver joined the rest. "So dramatic Nyx."

Pausing in her walk to watch the expressions of their many guests, Victoria’s eyes softened at the many looks of wonder (more like blank shock from the Fell Six, but that softened their expressions quite a lot) and she decided to join the colorful sight by adding some of her own magic. She merely made finger guns and aimed them towards the sky, flares of black escaping her fingertips that changed into colors of brilliant red, fiery orange, and mysterious purples joined the fray as well… Accented by a few words from her.

“Pew pew… Pew pew pew...”

Neoma paused, furrowing her brows as she turned towards Vicky.

"Did... Did you just say 'Pew' while you shot those?"

“Uhm… Yeah?” She answered, blushing slightly in embarrassment. “It was a reflex… Is that bad?”

Neoma remained silent, staring at her friend......

About five minutes later they both were pointing at the sky, pointing in random directions while saying, "Pew, Pew Pew, Pew!"

Overall, it was a good end for a really long day.


	9. A Series of Unfortunate Events [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random moments throughout the Skele-House, yay!

* * *

~~~It's Rude to Wake a Sleeping Lady~~~

* * *

Sleepless nights.

Syn had experienced more than their fair share of those, and knew the symptoms of such quite well. As such, when Victoria was acting more and more sluggish and irritable with the passing days, the blind girl knew that this situation was inevitable...

Victoria knew that if PMS had come around the same time of the sudden onslaught of nightmares, there was no way her LV would be as clean as it was now… She was liable to destroy something at this point. She was getting increasingly more snappish, and Nyx and Syn had to hold her back from trying to figure out if magical skeletons could be strangled to death a fair amount of times already.

Couldn’t she get a break at some point?

After a whole week of nightmares ravaging her sleep, her reaction time was getting slower and slower; not even espresso was cutting it.

She needed a nap. A damn good one.

So that’s why, with it not even being noon, Victoria was passed out in her room.

 

_Woe betide the ones who awake her…_

 

"I THINK WE SHOULD MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR LUNCH! I'VE BEEN IMPROVING MY SKILLS WITH THE SECRETS OF HUMAN CUISINE!"

Papyrus' loud voice echoed through the manor, not intentionally, but merely at his normal volume and intensity. The passionate skeleton had quite the presence, without even trying.

"I FIND SPAGHETTI TO BE A BIT BLAND FOR MY FAVOR. BURRITOS ARE MUCH BETTER! AND THEY'RE CERTAIN TO GIVE THAT BITCH WHAT HUMANS CALL DIARRHEA, SO THAT'S A BONUS."

Raspberry, of course, wanted to get back at Victoria for his humiliation at her hands. He'd read something about this so-called Mexican food having adverse effects upon the human digestive system whilst browsing the manor's expansive libraries, and finally chose this method as the method to exact his revenge.

"I don't believe the ladies would appreciate that... How about we order one of these 'pizzas' instead? Also, Miss Victoria is sleeping, please lower your volumes."

Poor Gary, caught in the middle of the fighting. He had been just an innocent bystander roped into determining which food was better, but now he was forced to play peacekeeper if he wanted everyone to get along. Alas, his efforts were for naught.

“SO RUDE RASPBERRY!” Blueberry scolded with a deep frown. He didn’t particularly like his evil counterpart with an inferiority complex, but of course, he was going to remain civil. “YOU SHOULD NOT CALL ONE OF THE LADIES HOUSING THAT GENEROUSLY HOUSE US SUCH AN AWFUL NAME! EITHER WAY, I DO BELIEVE TACOS WOULD BE A MUCH MORE EXCELLENT DISH-“

“YOU FOOLS WOULDN’T KNOW DELICIOUS FOOD IF IT WAS THROWN AT YOUR FACES!” Edge, having been sauntering by before hearing the conversation, naturally interjected in his boastful manner. “LASAGNA IS A MUCH MORE PLEASANT DISH FOR THOSE WORTHY OF ITS TASTE-“

“I do believe Mister Gary said to keep it down?” Nine spoke from his seat nearby, reading a romance novel. “We wouldn’t want to disturb the lovely Victoria’s slumber, would we?”

"What the bloody fuck are you _doing_?!" Neoma hissed, appearing behind Raspberry from seemingly nowhere, "Do you blokes want to die? Because I promise you if ya continue all this fuckin' noise, your wish is going to be granted."

“I am _also_ appalled that there is so much noise around while Victoria is asleep.” Nyx murmured as she peeked her head in from the kitchen; face calm, but eyes wide and panicked. “You lot do have self-preservation instincts, do you not?”

Papyrus tried to lower his volume, but alas, his volume control wasn't the best. "WE DO INDEED! BUT MIGHT I ASK WHY IT IS SO CONCERNING TO WAKE VICTORIA? SURELY SHE WOULD UNDERSTAND THE DILEMMA!"

The other skeletons nodded, excluding Edge and Raspberry, who continued debating between lasagna and burritos being the better culinary choice at their ordinary shouting voices.

"Why is it so concerning when a volcano is about to erupt? Why is it so concerning when a tornado is heading for you? Why is it concerning when Queen Toriel is pissed?" Neoma answered, gesturing wildly while keeping her voice low, " ** _Because it's a fucking health hazard, that's fucking why._** "

“ayyy, what’s with all the hubbub goin’ on in here?” Pistol drawled as he strode into the dining room, Magnum and Sniper not far behind. “Isn’t lils sleepin’? the hell you’re makin’ all this noise for?”

“It t’was one of the Madame’s rules after all…” Sniper, one of the Papyrus types to actually use Volume Control, frowned as he glanced to Edge and Raspberry (who still hadn’t shut the hell up). “The noise is extremely rude to her wellbeing.”

"Ya know what's gonna be rude to _our_ well-bein'? Vicky, if we fucking wake her up."

Syn, from their place at the side of the room, nodded in agreement. "Waking up Victoria isn't a good idea on an ordinary day... a restless Victoria is even worse."

"NONSENSE. THERE IS NO HUMAN BEING ABLE TO POSE SUCH A THREAT AS YOU ARE IMPLYING. SHE WILL LIKELY BE A CRANKY NUISANCE TO US AND NOTHING MORE."

Oh, ye of little faith... The blind girl would've glanced at Raspberry with pity, had they been able to see, but alas they were already withdrawing slightly behind Neoma as the stairs began to creak ominously.

Neoma paused in her hissing and chastising when she heard the creak. Listening deeply for a few seconds, she quickly grabbed Syn, backpedaling almost comically towards the kitchen.

Time to get Nyx and the candy stash and get the fuck outta dodge.

“I truly believe you are underestimating a very dangerous opponent, boy-“ Magnum began, noticing the fearsome Neoma making a hasty retreat, but Edge only scoffed.

“A WEAKLING SUCH AS HER COULDN’T EVEN SCARE A WHIMSUM, LET ALONE ONE OF US.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-“ _KEH-RASH!_

Everyone went silent. Sockets turned towards the entrance of the dining room and metaphorical ears strained to hear any following sounds.

……

“….THAT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE.”

Gary, taking his cue from the fleeing ladies nearby, pointed towards the nearest doorway. "You seem to have forgotten that Miss Victoria was determined the most powerful of the three ladies when we first arrived. I'm not certain where Mx Synner falls into the power scale, but given the fact that they are also retreating, I believe it would be wise to do the same."

With that, the Gaster of Trainertale moved through the doorway he had been pointing to, leaving the loudest causes of Victoria's awakening to stew in their regret. He was smart.

Neoma's gaze turned towards Gary, but she continued to shovel candy from the- wait, they call that a stash? That's a fucking mountain. When did- How did- WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY HIDE THAT? ...Know what, let's just ignore that.

"Grab a fav food, grab some C-stash. And let's go."

"Is it worth the risk of being collateral damage to see someone get kicked to sleep...?" Nine mused to himself, tapping his chin.

More screams and terrified shouts rang out near the staircase.

"fuck, ya crazy bitch!! it wasn't us that woke ya up, they're down stairs- aaaaagh!!" _Smash!! Boom!_

"...No. No, it is not." Magnum finished, him and his sons speedwalking into the kitchen themselves. "Move, lest you become a permanent decoration to the residence."

Syn moved quickly, ducking around Neoma to grab a can of whipped cream, several brownies, a tub of ice cream, and some spoons before making their way to the candy stash. All of the items they grabbed were placed securely into their many vest pockets, which oddly never seemed to get any bigger...

Magic. It just had to be magic. There was no other explanation for the odd procurement and storage of various objects that the girls seemed to have. None at all.

With a large supply of butterscotch candies, chocolate peanuts butter cups, and the necessary items for brownie ice cream sundaes, the blind girl was now ready to flee. "Okay, I have everything I need... Are you two ready?"

"THOSE TWO? WHAT ABOUT US?" The Great and Terrible Edge was not intimidated by what could elicit such screams from his brother. Not in the slightest. He merely wanted to know for... strategic purposes.

"...it was nice knowing you, however brief our acquaintance was."

"WHAT?"

Neoma spoke up, a grave tone to her voice. "You will be missed. I assure you."

“Let the record be shown that we did attempt to warn you.” Nyx responded as she huddled into her sister’s side. “You should be alive by the time we come back… Possibly. You’ll be mentally scarred at the very least.”

"Or brain dead."

"Shh! Don't freak them out more..."

"How come is it everytime I'm honest you wanna get onto me for being blunt, but every time I lie you get mad at me for not having any integrity?"

"AS IF I'D BE ANYWHERE CLOSE TO MENTALLY SCARRED BY A WEAK HUMAN FEMALE. FLEE IF YOU WISH, COWARDS, BUT I AM REMAINING RIGHT FUCKING HERE." The tall skeleton glared at the fleeing humans and skeletons, silently daring them to stay and watch him take everything Victoria could throw...

"YEAH, NO, I'M OUT. TAKE HER ON YOURSELF, EDGE." Raspberry took the hint and promptly fled, diving through a nearby open window and landing neatly out of sight. The last thing those present saw of him was a gloved middle finger sent inside, and then he was gone.

Needless to say, Edge didn't appreciate it. "FUCKING COWARD, FACE YOUR CONSEQUENCES WITH DIGNITY!"

"OKAY, I'M LEAVING TOO. CYA EDGE, HAVE FUN!" Blueberry was quick to follow his FellSwap counterpart through the open window, although he was much more polite about it, refraining from making any rude hand gestures on the way out.

Nine decided to quietly _sliiiiide_ on out of the dining room and speedwalk towards the basement, not at all willing to be a part of the carnage that was sure to follow. Papyrus quietly wrung his hands as he glanced towards the entrance nervously.

“IT… IS BEST IF WE ACCEPT THE PUNISHMENT FOR BREAKING ONE OF MISS VICTORIA’S RULES… RUNNING WOULD ONLY MAKE IT WORSE.”

“GOOD TO KNOW MY ALTERNATE HAS SOME DIGNITY.” Edge huffed. “THERE IS TO BE NO PUNISHMENT HOWEVER, I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT THE MEEK LITTLE BITCH WE’VE BEEN UNFORTUNATELY SHARING A LIVING SPACE WITH COULD DAMAGE EVEN THE BLUE RUNT-“

The sound of ominous dragging was suddenly heard, followed by hollow thumps on the staircase… which were slowly getting closer and closer.

Syn's unseeing eyes widened, and quickly taking hold of Neoma's arm, they muttered, "We've gotta go now, she's coming and it sounds like she's dragging a body with her."

Neoma nodded towards her friend, before looking Papyrus straight in the non-existent eyes, "It was nice knowing you. You were a good guy and I hope you somehow manage to survive the apocalypse." She turned to Edge, "You on the other hand, I don't give a fuck about, so bye bitch~"

With that, she grabbed her sister, her friend, and anyone else who felt like joining the three and teleported them all to what Neoma deemed, 'the safe house'.

"WHY THAT LITTLE-!!"

**"So... _This_ is where all the noise was coming from..."** The voice that halted all further complaints simply felt like it was at Absolute Zero; You could almost feel all the particles in the air just freeze at their current positions, kinda like all the skeletons that had already gotten word that Victoria had been so rudely awakened as they watched from their hiding spots.

Turning back to the entrance of the dining room for what could be the last time, those present could feel and see the area drop several degrees in temperature as the oncoming steps grew louder, accompanied by the sound of dragging.

A dark, slender hand curled slowly around the doorframe and gripped it.

The frame cracked.

The Papyruses gulped.

The closest to the site of future carnage was Carrot, having been looting the pantry for bottles of honey. Now, the he was around the corner to the next room, relatively stuck in place against the wall... if he moved, he might be spotted.

The Swap Papyrus heard the doorframe of the door adjacent to his own splinter and winced slightly, his sockets remaining narrowed slightly as he listened harder.

Papyrus, the Classic, stood up straighter than he already was and smiled nervously. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back to avoid fidgeting, and if one looked closely, they'd be able to see a tiny bead of magical orange sweat forming upon his skull. "MISS VICTORIA, I APOLOGIZE FOR MY LOUD VOLUME AND THAT OF THE OTHERS. IT WAS NOT OUR INTENTION TO AWAKEN YOU..."

A tense silence lasted for quite some time as those present waited for her response. When she spoke again, those around relaxed a bit because it was not as cold as before.

“Is that so…? I suppose I could understand that…” Nearby skeletons nearly sighed with relief, “There’s just one problem… I do believe the other girls have warned you all not to wake me up. _Several times._ “ Beings once again tensed as she finally turned the corner, the area around her actually getting darker.

Dark, Darker, yet Darker.

“So. My question to all of you is,” Her wild, dark hair around her face (hiding it as well) couldn’t exactly conceal the oddly evil glint in her eye, “Why. In the _fuck_ … Would you _keep. Making. **Noise…?**_ ”

"BECAUSE WE UTTERLY DISREGARDED THE WARNINGS AND THOUGHT YOU WERE OF NO TRUE THREAT." Edge certainly stated that bluntly, and while that alone would've been enough, he had to go on ahead and keep talking. Several skeletons withdrew further as he spoke, winces being made every few seconds as the skeleton dug his grave deeper. "AND BEING ENTIRELY HONEST, YOU STILL SEEM TO BE OF NO THREAT. ALL I SEE HERE IS A PITIFUL DISPLAY OF MAGIC AND ANGRY WORDS. FUCKING USE YOUR ACTIONS IF YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND SEEM DANGEROUS TO ME."

…………………….

………………………………………………

“How… amusing. Papyrus?”

“Y-YES, MISS VICTORIA…?”

“Were there any others that… _contributed_ to this current situation…?”

“O-OH, YES!” There were sudden loud swears outside of betrayal that he willfully ignored, because 1: Those who left needed to know the consequences of their actions, and 2: Papyrus was sneaky like that. If he was going down, anybody else involved was going down too. AND he could play it off as him just being truthful to the point of naivety. “BLUEBERRY AND RASPBERRY, TO BE PRECISE. BLUEBERRY HAD NOT MEANT TO WAKE YOU, BUT I DO REMEMBER RASPBERRY SAYING HE CARED NOT IF HE WOKE YOU UP.”

The swears got even louder.

“…I see. They shall be dealt with shortly after then.” The dragging noise started up again as she fully revealed her body around the corner, the thing she was actually dragging along in her right hand finally in full view.

It was not a body, as Syn had believed.

It was a comically large hammer.

And it appeared to have been used already, judging by the slight traces of dust upon them.

“I shall let you off with a warning, Papyrus. But do not assume I will take the next offense so lightly. _Understand?_ “ Nodding so fast that it was surprising that his skull didn’t fall off, she jerked her head slightly as a sign to disappear. “You may leave.” He didn’t have to be told twice and sprinted past her so fast that Undyne would have been immensely proud. “You as well, Carrot. If you are not involved like Papyrus has said, I suggest you vacate the area immediately before you become collateral.” Taken by surprise that she somehow knew he was there, Carrot also didn’t have to be told a second time and was immediately gone.

“…As for you.” She addressed Edge once more, stepping inside the room and moving to grab the door to the dining room. “‘Intimidation only works when the addresser presents any amount of a threat’… I can understand your thoughts that I would not be capable of carrying out such a threat. Actions speak louder than words, as it were.” Her head slowly leaned to the side and those watching winced again as they heard the popping sound of her neck. “But, I am decidedly **pissed** that you disregarded one of the very _few_ rules that I have laid down for this entire household. So, if it’s actions you need…”

She lifted her head to flash the downright demonic expression she possessed at him.

_**”Allow me to become your worst n i g h t m a r e .”** _

She slammed the door shut.

Those outside the room could only listen with intrigue and horror at the scream they heard emanated from its confines. Blueberry and Raspberry, having escaped through an open window, could clearly hear the shocked cry from the Great and Terrible Edge as it carried through the air, and each made it their personal mission to get someplace safe for the next long while... They did not wish to meet the same fate as their alternate had.

Inside the room, however, was a horrific display. Those trapped within could scarcely believe their eyelights as they watched Victoria teach Edge a lesson he would not soon forget, and prayed that they were far enough away to avoid being collateral damage. Sans, an unfortunate soul having been close by to make sure his bro was safe, was saved from an errant hit by Pluto, who had been uncharacteristically silent this whole time.

............

.................................

......................

"ALRIGHT, I GIVE, I GIVE! FUCKING-" The skeletons that had lain witness to the terrifying wrath of Victoria finally averted their eyelights, paying their last respects to Edge in the way of not seeing him lose his pride.

Well, except Fell. Fell watched his son get an ass-kicking with approval for the human female- arrogance was death for a Royal Guardsman in their universe, and Edge had a bit too much of it to spare- and nodded solemnly when the Papyrus finally admitted defeat.

"I APOLOGIZE FOR WAKING YOU UP!"

Just like that, the punishment was over, and the door was thrown open once again. Those outside finally saw Edge looking extremely worse for the wear (face-down on the floor as well), those who had been trapped inside white with fear (and a few with slight arousal), and Victoria carrying the hammer upon her shoulder, looking slightly less agitated than she had before as she strut back out.

Slightly.

“I had to exert even more energy for that bullshit. I hope you’re satisfied.” She hissed, burying her hand into the pocket of her sweatpants and pulling out her phone before glaring darkly on those gaping at the carnage. **”Where are the Berries?”**

At the shaky answers of uncertainty, she growled to herself as she shot the girls a text saying the worst had passed… For now. “Hmph. I suppose I’m in no rush. I’m going back to sleep.”

To the absolute horror of everyone present, the very exhausted woman didn’t even bother walking back to her room and instead ambled to the living room couch and flopped down upon it.

“Wake me up again. I _dare_ you.” She said one final time, pointing all of those watching her with eyes that glimmered with a dark promise. “It will be the _last **fucking** thing you **do.**_ "

Victoria then promptly fell back asleep. She had no worry of the Berries evading capture at the moment. After all…

A good predator knew the advantages of Patience and the element of surprise. =)

It was a few hour before the girls actually did come back, casually signing to Gary and any other who had joined them about how their day was. Neoma looked over in the living room and threw her free hand up to stop anyone from walking closer, gesturing towards the sleeping woman on the couch and signing for them to back. away. _slooooowly._

As Edge gradually recovered from his experience with the woman, his uncharacteristic silence served as testimony not to wake her. Those within eyesight could, however, lay witness to the furious discussion in hands that he and his father were having, and some spectators mused how loud the UnderFell Papyrus was even in his silence.

Nyx surveyed the damage in the dining room with slightly sad eyes, but reconciled it with the fact that there had been worse instances before. She sighed as she made a mental list on what to fix (after Victoria had gotten sufficient sleep of course, noise was not an ally right now), before turning to those who were scarred for life with a flat, slightly upset look before signing a simple sentence.

_’Do you believe us now?’_

The affected skeletons that were still present nodded slowly, most having retreated to their rooms or elsewhere for recovery purposes. Such silence all throughout the mansion, it was beautiful...

None of the skeletons would ever be loud enough to wake a sleeping Victoria again.

* * *

~~~The Magic of a Synner~~~

* * *

Some time had passed since the skeletons learned not to wake a sleeping Victoria, but a few questions still remained. One such question was why the other three girls hadn't tried to restrain their friend- they had majority and magic to help, shouldn't they have been able to do that? Then again, the skeletons knew next to nothing about Synner's magic... Could it be that the three wouldn't have been able to stop Victoria, because of the blind girl's weakness, or was it simply that they didn't want to?

Edge, having gained a new respect for angry human females, wasn't going to be the one to ask. Instead, that duty fell to Neon, who had been following the quiet girl for a while now and finally cornered her by the lake outside. "beautiful, i got some questions for ya..."

Tilting their head inquisitively, Syn continued gliding their fingers across the page of the book they were holding, easily splitting their focus between reading and conversing. "How may I help you?"

FellSwap Papyrus, passing by, took notice of the two's beginning conversation, and a text was sent out to the skeletons' group chat.

 **fangtastic:** _looks like underlust sans is questioning the quiet one. they're by the lake vicky showed us if any of ya wanna listen in._

The response was immediate.

 **carrot-juice:** _comin’_

 **ride me silly:** _so am i. ;)_

 **sixty-nine:** _I shall be present to let the other Gasters aware of the response._

 **red hot:** _yeah, be there in a sec._

 **pun-master:** _same._

It wasn’t long until the owners of the texts (Carrot, Ryder, Nine, Red, and Sans) appeared beside Fang in his current hiding place to listen in on the conversation.

"so, you've got magic like the other girls, right?"

When Syn nodded, Neon moved a little closer, sliding up against the blind girl's side as he continued his previous thought. "well, what is it? we haven't seen anything of it yet, and it's sure to be as lovely as your smile."

Their cheeks turning slightly pink at the rare flattery and the close proximity of the seductive skeleton, Syn coughed to clear their throat and leaned away slightly. "W-Well, it's not so active as the others' magics are... It's... difficult to describe. Would you like a demonstration?" The skeleton nodded, and sat back a bit at the displayed discomfort of the other, a consideration rarely seen from the natives of his universe. When the girl turned to him and held out a hand, he raised a single browbone and opened his mouth, only to be cut off with the answer to his unspoken question. "Then throw me a bone, skeleton."

“….w-what?” Neon was thrown for a loop at both the joke and the extremely weird request. He leaned away from her as his sockets gave a blank blink. “you… want me to _attack_ you?”

Syn nodded, setting the book down with a dog-eared corner keeping their place, and stood up. "You don't have to attack me if you don't want to, but a manifested bone would be the best thing to demonstrate with. Sharp, preferably."

As they brushed the dirt from their clothes, they sent a small smile Neon's way and held out a hand again. "I know that you're a lover, not a fighter, so it's unnecessary for you to attack me yourself. It'll work the same if I attack myself... or if one of our six eavesdroppers attacks me."

The response… was rather quick to come.

Carrot and Fang choked on their respective favorite condiments, while Red immediately trudged out of the bushes, looking nonplussed as he threw up his hands.

_ ”how?!” _

Nine pretty much coughed delicately into his hand, a bit sheepish, Ryder clicked his teeth a few times in his awkwardness as he strolled out from behind a tree, Sans following close behind with a small blush on his cheekbones as he rubbed the back of his skull.

“eh… sorry ‘bout that.”

"No, you're not." Neoma stated, appearing from behind a bush opposite of them. Everyone jumped, along with some stutters of even more 'How' coupled with a few ' When did-'

Glamours were fun.

Syn sent them an amused grin- a small one, but still a grin- and proceeded to remind them of something they had likely forgotten in the moment. "You do recall that I correctly identified the approximate number of skeletons within a mere minute of my presence in the manor, yes?"

Sheepishly, several skulls nodded, and the blind girl helped Neon up to a standing position. "Neoma, I believe this is the first time you're seeing my magic as well. Victoria had seen it a couple times, during some of our shared tests with-"

They froze for a few moments, catching their mistake before continuing on in a quieter voice. "Anyways, it's the first time you're seeing it in its final form... So, will one of the skeletons kindly attack me? Bones and blasters are both acceptable."

Every single one of the skeletons looked reluctant, but then Fang stepped forward. He took a quick glance around to make sure Victoria was not in the vicinity (he had not forgotten her threat from a week ago and now he knew she _could_ back it up) before summoning a sharp bone. He grasped her hand before making a quick slash across her palm, leaving a shallow cut behind.

Syn's faint smile returned at the gentle treatment, and they reached to take the sharpened bone from Fang with their uninjured hand. Holding up the injured hand up, they showed the group how it was still bleeding, but also faintly glowing silver. It wasn't healing, no... something else was happening.

As a faint stream of blood trickled down the blind girl's palm to drip onto the grass below, they began to explain. "The wound isn't healing, but you can see my magic at work, correct? Silver, it signifies Reflection in terms of magic... but what is it reflecting?"

Neon, Ryder, and Nine stared at the wound, varying expressions of discomfort upon their faces. Their universes were about love, not violence, so they couldn't help but be somewhat concerned as the silver light faded and the wound continued bleeding.

Of course, Red and Fang were merely curious, with their own dangerous backgrounds. They understood that pain was unavoidable, and hey, if this gal needed some damage to show them something, whatever.

Sans and Carrot were somewhere between the two groups, and as they glanced at the varying expressions around them, Sans took up the mantle to ask the previously spoken question. "so, kid... what _is_ it reflecting?"

The bone acquired from Fang was lifted, and as the others realized what Syn was about to do, it was already too late. Expecting to see a gush of blood, the more delicate skeletons covered their sockets, but when there weren't any screams of pain, they parted their fingers to peek at the damage.

Where Syn had stabbed themselves with the bone, it rested peacefully against their skin, going no further than the surface.

“What.”

“the.”

“fuck,” Red whispered as he stared in shock, going rather silent as Ryder reluctantly cleared his throat.

“so… you have an… adaptive ability of sorts…?”

Returning the bone to its owner, who looked at it with some degree of uneasiness, Syn nodded in affirmation. "That is a good way to put it, yes. It is passive, beyond my control when initially activated but afterwards, I am able to use it however I wish. I asked for a bone because I am already immune to physical harm from several metals, ceramics, glass types, and plastic."

Reaching into one of their pockets with their uninjured hand, they pulled out a roll of cloth bandages and began expertly wrapping the other. The bleeding cut was quickly staunched, and the blind girl put away the bandage roll once more, leaving the others to question why she casually carried random medical supplies around.

"The first adaptation I can recall acquiring is linked to my blindness. I wasn't always blind, so I do know what colors are and how things generally appear, but my magic gave me a different sort of sight to compensate for it..."

Brushing their bangs aside, Syn opened their blind eyes wider, so the skeletons could see the silvery scars marring the deep blue-green irises. Having their eyes stared at was uncomfortable, but also inevitable, so they might as well just get it over with right now.

"The magic scars on my eyes are a visual adaptation to compensate for their blindness. They're not always active, as my other senses were also adjusted to make up for my blindness, but I can actively use them to see various forms of energy. Usually I see magic, but I have occasionally seen surges of electric energy when lightning strikes close enough, or when powerful machinery is running nearby."

There was a deep, awkward silence as those present attempted to process the explanation they had received before Fang gave a low whistle.

“that… would be useful to have underground.”

“no kiddin’.” Red muttered in agreement.

As Syn withdrew and hid their eyes once more, they murmured quietly, "Knowing what your Undergrounds are like, I am inclined to agree. Having read several fanfictions involving Fell skeletons finding something that would be advantageous in your Undergrounds, I request that you refrain from kidnapping me."

The skeletons blinked, glanced at each other, and glanced back at Syn. "uhh-"

"If it was written in our universe, it exists within your Multiverse. Somewhere. My apologies for the assumption that you are one of those types, but it is better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

~~~A Delectable Battle~~~

* * *

Dinner was generally a loud affair in the mansion (unless Vicky was sleeping), rowdy and full of cursing, discussion, and groans and laughter from puns. All of the girls were also generally involved in this rowdiness.

However, on this night, Victoria was quiet. She didn’t seem to eat very much and was instead playing around with her food as she stared down intently at it. Her leg bounced fast in her seat, and she seemed to be thinking deeply.

“…Vicky, I can hear you thinking from here.” The woman blinked and looked up to see Nyx staring at her in concern. “Is your anxiety acting up? What’s the matter?”

“Oh… Nothing really, I was just mulling over an idea that I got from reading a comic.”

“And what is that?”

The quiet woman didn’t answer, instead glancing over to where she could see Error being his usual sulky self…

It had to be said.

“Hey, Error?”

“W-w- **wh** _ **a** t?”_ He snapped, looking up from his food in irritation.

“I have a question that I’ve been thinking about all day that I was thinking you could answer.” She began, ignoring his peeved groan. “So, every decision in a universe splits it, creating two separate universe, right?” Hearing the Timeline theory being spoken, many of the other conversations petered off as everyone turned to look at the normally antisocial female. “But your decisions don’t belong directly to a universe… They exist solely in the multiverse.”

Seeing brow bones raised, she suddenly dropped the bomb she had been sheltering within her mind.

“Does that mean whenever you destroyed a universe, you created a new multiverse?”

....................

**_Error.exe has stopped working._ **

Those at the table turned to look at the literally frozen glitch master as a series of dial-up noises (y’know, like the ones that came from really old Windows PCs? Yeah, those.) loudly filled the air. Expressions were ultimately blank and shocked.

“Uh… Whoops.”

Nearby, Syn cringed at the loud noises emanating from the skeleton beside them, and gestured towards Victoria with an empty spoon. "You knew that this would happen! I know you've listened to that comic dub too."

"I think this is great," Neoma snorted, pointing a fork in Error's direction. "Think if we tried turning him off and on again he would reboot?"

"That begs the question be asked of where the switch is."

"I can think of a few places."

The Lust skeletons snickered, and Syn promptly thunked their head down on the table. "Nooooo, bad Neoma. Bad."

"I'm always bad." Neoma paused, grin slowly widening. " _Bad to the bone_."

"Very _humerus_ , Neo. I'm laughing so hard internally that my spleen has ruptured."

"I'm sure it has, these puns are so good they'll put you in _deep rest_."

Nyx watched on with a conflicted expression, not exactly sure whether to chastise Victoria or just be amused at this turn of events.

That is until Vicky’s regretful expression suddenly turned cheeky.

“Well, I mean…” She reached out her hand to grab something from the table. “We’ll never know unless we take _whisks_.” She finished, holding up a whisk that was in a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Many groans and guffaws filled the air before they realized the rebooting Error finally pointed a glare at her. He summoned a few strings, ready to slice the girl in half before he caught the warning glint in Neoma’s eye and remembered the first rule of the house.

He grumbled harshly as he began putting his weapons away.

“C’mon Error, _peas_ try to calm down,” Vicky couldn’t help but quip.

Okay, no, fuck it.

Without even thinking, Error scooped up a glob of food off his plate and lobbed it at the woman’s head, growling angrily as she ducked to avoid it.

As the food made a wet splatter upon the wall behind Victoria, there was a collective pause. Then, another wet smack could be heard; the table's collective attention turning towards the mashed potatoes slowly sliding down the side of Sans' skull.

Oh, _it was on_.

As food began to fly, Syn just grabbed their plate and slowly sank beneath the table, taking cover to avoid the projectile food above. A few others joined them there, the ones who didn't want to participate in the food fight, and the unoccupied chairs were used to fortify the sides.

"...My poor dining room...." Neoma sighed, tilting her head to the side as a projectile made primarily of spaghetti flew passed her head.

Nyx grasped her plate as well as slowly sunk underneath the table to join Syn and the others.

Victoria did entertain the idea of joining in… But then she would be forced to clean up the aftermath. Haha, yeah no. Fuck that. Swiping a large piece of the chocolate cheesecake that Nyx had made, she quickly dodged an errant burrito flying through the air and slipped underneath the table.

“Let the record show that I was entirely curious of the actual answer for my question. I had not planned this.” She sheepishly replied to the accusing looks that she had garnered upon joining those hiding.

As the minutes passed, the dining room gradually became more and more covered with food, errant utensils being dodged occasionally.

Neoma stuck her head under the table where the others were hiding and waved cheerfully, "Dont worry guys! I got this." She pulled herself out from under the table (dodging another glob of food or two in the process.) and stood up onto the table. She took a deep breath, before-

_Click_

_**"The next fucking person to throw god damn food in my dining room gets a fucking bullet through their skull."** _

You could practically hear the appropriate sound of a record scratching as everyone froze in their current spots, a few in throwing position. Chowing down on her piece of cheesecake, Victoria slowly crawled back out and peeked up over the edge of the table to survey the damage.

Unfortunately, a vengeful Error took this as his chance and smashed a paper plate of corn onto her face, and down she went.

_Mmm, whatcha say~…_

“E-ERROR!” Blueberry shouted in utter confoundment, only getting a shrug in return.

_“It-t_ - **t wa** _ **-a** s w_o **-o-o** _ **rt** h i- **i**_ **-it.”**

Neoma peered down from her position on the table, her sniper in hand loaded and ready.

"Aight, I'll let that one slide because that was actually pretty funny. BUT ANYMORE AND I WILL FUCKING END ALL OF YOU."

Remaining beneath the table, Syn spoke up loud enough to be heard by most of those in the room. It seemed that they were slowly getting comfortable with the active household.

"I am going to be staying down here for the rest of dinner. Just thought you should know. It's not that I don't trust you to keep food from flying again... but I don't trust you to keep food from flying again."

Nyx did her signature face palm, an exasperated little smile on her face as Victoria started wiping food away from her face.

And began to laugh.

Yup, you heard right. Victoria Stellafuri was giving a genuine laugh.

“Okay, okay, that was a good one Error. I give ya props.” She shot him a thumbs up as she got herself to her feet, moving to grab a paper towel and wipe off her face. “ _Funk_ , I think it got in my nose… I think I’m done with dinner for tonight, I’m gonna take a shower.” She gave a light wave as she strut out the door, trying her best to get stray kernels out her hair as she continued to snicker.

With his signature grin, Fresh regarded the nearest skeleton and gestured to the table. "Brah, that was totes radical. Did you see how many peeps I whacked?"

The nearest skeleton, aka Blackberry, nodded. His grin was amused, his eyelights bright with excitement, and his body covered in food. "I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN YOU HIT ME AT ONE POINT TOO. UNFORTUNATELY, NOW I'M JUST COVERED IN CONSUMABLES..."

His gaze shifted towards Fresh, and his sockets went half-lidded with curiosity and lust. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME CLEAN IT OFF~?"

"Sure, brah! What kinda soap you like?" Alas, Fresh didn't understand such social cues, and Blackberry's invitation flew completely over his skull.

Now, it was Neoma's turn to snort and laugh.

* * *

~~~We Did It For Science~~~

* * *

Oh no.

How had things come to this?

As Blueberry screamed in the background, flying through the air, several pitying glances were cast his way, and towards those also caught up in the mayhem. Magenta, poor poor Magenta, slammed into a wall with brutal force, and was soon joined there by a panicked Ash.

Classic Sans, the only skeleton capable of speech at the moment, stuttered out a hesitant question. "h-how... how did this happen?"

There was no immediate response, as the large trash tornadoes swooped towards the group and they were forced to scatter. Ink was snagged by a particularly powerful gust, pulled away from the others with a screech of fear.

_I will remember you~..._

Once the few skeletons still standing were clear of immediate danger, Red spoke up, his skull covered in sweat. "seriously how the fuck did you do this? they're not supposed to fuckin' self-replicate!"

A distant scream was heard elsewhere in the manor, as another victim was claimed.

Victoria clung tightly the top of the couch with wide eyes, her nails dug as deep as she could make it into the cushion, so she couldn’t be swept away by the strong influx of air. The woman looked a lot like a cat to be honest.

“I-I don’t know…!! I only helped a little because of my bloodline abilities— Oh shit, shouldn’t have said that…” She hissed sharply as everyone present turned to look at her in suspicion. “ANYWAY, I work with chemicals— I have no clue how this managed to happen!”

"AAAHHHHHH!" Raspberry was flung past the group and through a doorway, landing someplace out of sight with the sound of breaking glass. Syn, clinging to the doorway itself, was narrowly missed.

"I-I may or may not have provided the logistical support for the creation of our trash tornado... whEAAAAHA-!"

Out of sight the blind girl was pulled, a tornado in the other room picking up both them and Raspberry once more. As the FellSwap skeleton screeched obscenities and displeasure, one near the doorway could see Syn hugging the small ball of rage in a protective manner... awwww.

"fuck, how do we stop them all!?"

"We can't." Neoma hummed, sipping soda through a straw in her cup as she watched. "Tornados can't be stopped, they can only wear themselves down. We gotta wait the fuck outta this. Till then, it's every man for himself."

“Syn, why?!?!” Victoria wailed out, before gasping as she spotted another tornado heading their way once again. “Run if you wanna live to see another day!!” She attempted to lurch off the couch towards the so far clear hallway where everyone else was sprinting towards (At least she could say she saw the near impossible sight of multiple Sans’ types actually running before she died; take pictures kids, it’s never going to happen again.) but the pull of the tornado was too strong and even as she reached out towards the many awaiting hands that tried to catch her, her reach was just a tad short.

As she was pulled into the raging winds in near slow-mo, you could practically hear a song in the background going—

_How could this happen to me~…?_

_"I've made my mistakes.."_ Neoma hummed along.

"SISTER PLEASE STOP STANDING THERE AND SINGING! HELP US!" Nyx screeched from another Tornado as it passed by.

_"Got nowhere to run. The night goes on As I'm Fading away."_

One of the taller skeletons, Crowbar, suddenly sprinted through the room in a way that went with the airflow _just enough_ not to be snagged up. His long reach enabled him to save Blueberry from the grasp of one tornado, and when Ash was swept away from the wall, he was also saved.

The two rescued skeletons were tossed out the nearest window, where a few Papyruses and Gasters could be seen mothering various other victimized skeletons if one glanced fast enough. Of course, there were more people to be rescued, and the Sans of UnderPatch saluted to the group as he ran into the room with Syn and Raspberry.

Classic Sans, looking quite distressed by the circumstances, called into the other room from the doorway, "how are you doing that!?"

"Physics, bitch!"

“TELL MY FATHER I LOVE HIMMM-!!” Victoria shouted as she was whipped around the room rather violently, attempting to curl up into a ball to minimize damage. “AND TELL MY HALF-BROTHERS THAT THEY’RE PIECES OF SHIIIIT-!” She continued as the tornado that she was in suddenly collided with the tornado that Ink was in. “AND TELL THE BITCH THAT SPAWNED THEM THAT I HOPE HER WOMB GETS VIOLENTLY RIPPED OUT OF HER BODYYYY-!”

"what the fu-"

"She doesn't get along with her step mom and bros because they're all complete idiots and judgemental bastards." Neoma said casually from the side, drinking her soda. "I wonder what's goin' on tumblr today..."

Crowbar returned with Syn and Raspberry successfully rescued, and after gently tossing them out the same window as Blueberry and Ash, moved to save Victoria and Ink the same way. Alas, four and however many others he had already saved seemed to be his limit, as a tornado suddenly swooped in and snagged him up.

As the tallest Sans was carried away into another room, he reached an understanding with himself, and began to laugh in fear.

_Where did I go wrong~?_

He was lost to the others, and through the window, Sniper could be seen making his way back into the house. "I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOU," he shouted, before being swept up by a tornado. "BUT I APPARENTLY NEED TO BE RESCUED FIRST! AAHHH!"

“how long is this gonna fuckin’ last?” Red shouted as he gripped to the wall as tightly as he could before he winced in sympathy at the sight of an errant table that had been swooped up by the wind was cracked neatly in half by a collision…

With Vicky’s head.

 _“Hrk-!”_ You could practically see the letters K.O. in bright red above her head, and her body went limp as she went into the blissful state of unconsciousness.

Poor gal just couldn’t get a break.

“shiiiiit, that looked like it hurt…” Sans cursed as well.

As panic grew and the group was trapped, the cavalry arrived in the form of Giant, Orion, and HipHop, carrying some sort of glowing blue beacon. When it was tossed into the midst of the tornados, their gravity was shifted, and the previous momentum caused them to break themselves apart. It was a quick process, one that had the caught beings and objects flung into the walls to stay, but Ink and the unconscious Victoria were both caught by Sans and Orion respectively.

Those present within the room breathed a sigh of relief, and Giant collected the magic beacon for use against the remaining tornadoes. "It is a fortunate thing that you allowed us access to some of the labs downstairs. All the supplies that Orion, HipHop, and myself needed to build this were readily available."

“Yes, you can thank Victoria for that, she’s the one that provides most of the supplies needed in the lab.” Nyx sighed in deep relief at being snagged up by HipHop. “Seeing as they’re extremely expensive and not all of them are legal for casual use.”

…………………..

“what?”

“Hm?”

“you sayin’ most the shit down there is _illegal?_ ”

“Well, considering her familial background, it’s not too surprising…”

"Anything is legal if you have the money for it." Neoma pointed out cheerfully as she stepped next to her sister and a few others.

"why aren't you doing anything to help?"

"Because it's fun to watch. Being in one is almost even more fun!"

........

....................

............

 

"girlie, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm Chaotic Evil at its finest, my friend."

“Well uh… Either way, shall we get out of here before another tornado comes to ruin the day further?” Ink interjected, causing everyone to nod and sprint back out the house.

After a while, the tornadoes had finally been subdued, and with Victoria's return to consciousness, the girls were gathered together to tell the tale of what had even caused this to start.

Red, the fur of his hood fluffed up with his displeasure, scowled at them and asked the most important question. "why did ya fuckin' decide to make trash tornadoes in the first place?"

Silently, Syn pointed towards Point, Pistol, Fang, and Sans; an interesting combination of skeletons to blame. Nyx was the one who explained this gesture.

"The four that Syn is referring to made a little bet with us. It began when we inquired about how they made their trash tornadoes, and they made a joke about not telling us. In short, us four and those four agreed that if we could successfully make a trash tornado without their help, they would owe us each a favor."

Sending a friendly smile towards the four losers, Nyx continued. "As agreed, each skeleton owes a favor to one of us. Specifically, Pistol owes Victoria, Point owes Syn, Fang owes Neoma, and Sans owes me."

Victoria rubbed her sore head miserably, but perked up slightly as she remembered the bet was technically won. “Oh… That’s right.” Her eyes slid over to Pistol slowly, who stiffened a bit as he realized he was being stared at.

…………..

“Nn. I can’t think of anything for now. I’ll make sure to find something you can do later on.” She murmured, taking the ice pack that Nyx handed her with a grateful look. “Perhaps something to do with my work.”

Pistol sweat-dropped a bit. “uh… lils? i’m pretty sure any drawing i make will suck. n’ i can only dance the waltz and tango. n’ i’m not the science-y type either.”

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about any of that work. The work that my father assigns me.” At everyone’s utterly confused expressions, she had a revelation. “Ohhhh, right, I haven’t told any of you yet…”

With a soft sigh, she placed the ice pack upon the sore spot on her head.

“My father’s a mob boss.”

.............

_”WHAAAAT?!?!”_

Thus started the humming of 'Royalty' By Conor Maynard under Neoma's breath.

Which thus started Nyx whacking her with a book.

Yay twins!

**Author's Note:**

> ~AU Skelly Nicknames~  
> Undertale- Sans, Papyrus, Gaster  
> UnderSwap- Blueberry, Carrot, River  
> UnderFell- Red, Edge, Fell  
> FellSwap- Raspberry, Fang, Point  
> Outertale- Orion, Pluto, Galaxy  
> UnderLust- Neon, Magenta, Nine  
> SwapLust- Blackberry, Ryder, Split  
> TrainerTale- Ash, James, Gary  
> UnderPatch- Crowbar, Giant  
> Dancetale- HipHop, Latin, Tango  
> UnderMafia- Pistol, Sniper, Rifle/Magnum  
> Inktale- Ink  
> Errortale- Error  
> UnderFresh- Fresh

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bad Undertale Fanfiction #8,752](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219809) by [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101)
  * [None Of This Makes Any Sense Really.....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759122) by [Juniemunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniemunie/pseuds/Juniemunie)




End file.
